The Hearts of a Mortal and a Half Demon
by Sylis
Summary: The hunt for Naraku and the Sacred Jewel Shards continues. Sango returns to her vilage, needing some time by herself. Final Chapter posted
1. Prologue

A/N: Alright, I guess to start out, I don't own Inuyasha, but I sure as hell wish I did. During the story, I'm going to introduce my own character, DON'T HATE HIM XD just kidding. Also, any time I try a flash back, I know I probably won't get the exact line from the movie and/or episode, just warning ya. I hope you enjoy this fan fiction, please read and review.

**

* * *

The Hearts of a Mortal and a Half-Demon **

**By: Sylis "The Twilight Fox"**

_Prologue_

* * *

5 months had passed since the return of Naraku and the defeat of Kaguya, the self proclaimed Princess of the Moon. Inuyasha, Kagome and the others are still on the hunt for Naraku and the rest of the Shikon Jewel shards. Kagome is now 16, still trying to keep up with her schooling and her travels to the feudal era with Inuyasha, which hasn't gotten any easier. At the moment, Kagome and Inuyasha are returning from her time with supplies. 

"Another smooth landing." Kagome started to climb out of the well while Inuyasha leaped out with Kagome's giant yellow bag.

"Geez, this bag gets heavier every time we go back." Inuyasha grunted. "What do you have in there anyways?"

"Well there are the bandages, disinfectant, many different antidotes for poisons, a few suckers for Shippo, some cat treats for Kirara, there is also…" Kagome continued to list off supplies. Inuyasha had lost interest until she said something that made his ear twitch with excitement. "I was able to pack some extra Ramen."

"That's all I need to hear." Inuyasha said with a smile. Kagome sighed slightly.

"Well I'm glad I can at least satisfy your stomach." She started to walk from the Bone-Eater's well to Kaede's village, Inuyasha followed her closely. They continued to walk through the Forest of Inuyasha when they walked by Sacred Tree. Kagome stopped and looked at the tree, the memories past ran through her mind, she smiled slightly.

"Hey, move it will ya?" Inuyasha called back to her.

"I'll catch up with you in a minute, ok?" Kagome motioned for Inuyasha to continue without her.

"Keh." Inuyasha grunted, continuing to walk. Kagome's gaze returned to the tree. Her thoughts were filled with the many adventures that she had ever since she released Inuyasha from that tree._ I wouldn't give this up for anything, nothing in the world would be worth all the joys I've had here in the feudal era._ She continued back to the village, finding her way to Kaede's hut where Inuyasha was waiting outside. He nodded to Kagome as they both walked into the hut.

"I'm back." Kagome said to her companions.

"Kagome!" Shippo ran and jumped to Kagome, hugging her as he usually did.

"Hey Shippo, I'm glad to see you too." She looked around the room to only find Kirara. "Where are Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"Sango left on her own and Miroku left a short while afterwards." No more then a second after Shippo finished speaking, a loud slap echoed throughout the entire village.

"I guess that answers my question." Kagome sighed.

"And you say that Sango likes him?" Inuyasha asked. "Honestly, I don't think you know what you're talking about."

"I suppose you know better?" Kagome asked.

"I think Inuyasha is the last person to look to for love advice." Shippo said while eating some candy that Kagome had brought back. Inuyasha had an irritated look on his face while his eyebrow was twitching. "He doesn't even have his- OWW!" Inuyasha punched Shippo in the head leaving a good sized goose egg. "Inuyasha hit me!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"What? He deserved it!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome sighed.

"Can't you ever go a day without beating up on Shippo? He is just a kid you know." Kagome argued.

"Well he should learn when to shut up." Inuyasha grunted. The room fell silent for several minutes, until Sango walked in.

"Damn lecher… Oh, hello Kagome, welcome back." Moments later, Miroku also joined the rest of the group.

"Just couldn't keep your hands off huh monk?" Inuyasha laughed slightly, looking at the big red hand print left on Miroku's cheek. Miroku shrugged, taking a seat next to Inuyasha.

"It is a curse," Miroku raised up his right hand, "It has a mind of its own."

"Yeah, curse my ass…" Inuyasha said. "Damn womanizer."

Later that night, Inuyasha and the others continued their travels. Following the recent rumors of powerful demons, they are again on the trail of Naraku and the rest of the jewel shards. The light of the full moon, as well as the light of the camp fire shining on the sleeping members of their group. Inuyasha was sitting against a tree, Tetsusaiga held in between his arms, Miroku slept in a similar fashion with his staff in his arms. Sango was asleep in a sleeping bag with Kirara curled up next to her. Kagome was also in a sleeping bag, but was not yet asleep. Shippo slept in her arms, while her mind thought of past moments of her life.

--------------------------- _Flash Back _---------------------------

_Inuyasha and Kagome sat on a hill side while Hojo, still holding his Celestial Robe, and Shippo were asleep._

"_So what are you going to do when you finally have the Shikon Jewel?" Kagome looked over at Inuyasha._

"_What kind of stupid question is that? I'm going to become a full fledged demon." Inuyasha grinned._

"_Do you really need to become full demon?" Kagome looked up to the night sky. "You're already strong, I like you just the way you are."_

_--------------------------------------------->_

_Within Kayuga's lair, Inuyasha continued to growl out loud, his pupils no longer visible._

"_Inuyasha!" Kagome ran to the half-demon who was being over taken by his dark inner self, his demon blood running though his veins._

"_Kagome, don't!" Miroku called out. "You'll get hurt!"_

"_Inuyasha!" Kagome grabbed hold of him while Inuyasha's fury tried to break loose. He continued to growl, grabbing hold of Kagome's shoulders. His grip became very strong, his claws puncturing her skin. "Inuyasha… Please, I know you are in there." She flinched in pain, "Return to your normal self… I love you as a half-demon!" Slowly, Kagome brought her lips to his, making Inuyasha stop in his tracks. Slowly his bright yellow eyes returned to normal. He returned her kiss, wrapping his arms around her._

"_Alright… I'll stay a half-demon a little longer… Just for you."_

---------------------------_ End of Flash Back _---------------------------

_Oh Inuyasha…_ Kagome remembered that moment, wishing it could have lasted forever. _I really do love him… If only I knew he felt the same way._ With that thought, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I know that was kind of short. I hope you enjoyed and I hope you will enjoy Chapter 1: Enter the Twilight Fox. Leave a Review! 


	2. Enter the Twilight Fox

A/N: I hope you guys liked the prologue. Don't worry, this one will be much longer then that. I have exciting new though, this chapter is the debut of Sylis, my own character. You will learn more about him as you read on.

For those who might not be familiar with the world on Inuyasha, here are some terms that you should know.

**Hiraikotsu** – The giant boomerang of the demon slayer, Sango. It is made out of the bones of demons.

**Wind Tunnel** – A miniature black hole that exists in the right hand of the monk, Miroku. The Wind Tunnel pulls in everything that is in its path. Miroku keeps it covered up with a cloth gauntlet and prayer beads.

**Tetsusaiga (Also known Tessaiga)** – The sword wielded by the half-demon, Inuyasha. In its regular form, it looks like nothing more than a rusty katana, but once it transforms, it grows to a massive size in the shape of a giant fang.

**Wind Scar & Backlash Wave** – Two techniques used by Inuyasha with his sword Tetsusaiga. The Wind Scar is a wave of energy sent from the sword which can kill 100 demons in one swing. The blast is very powerful and can destroy even the toughest demons. The Backlash Wave is a skill that Inuyasha uses to mix a demon's energy attack and the Wind Scar together, reversing it back at that demon.

**Red Tetsusaiga** – Because of a power Inuyasha gained, he can now destroy protective barriers that surround his enemies. When he is in the presence of one and is about to attack it, his sword will glow red. Once the barrier has been destroyed, the sword will return to its normal color.

**Sacred Arrow** – An arrow that has been infused with the holy power of a priestess. At the time only two people are known to have this ability. Kagome and Kikyo.

**Saimyosho** – Poisonous insects that are under the control of Naraku. They were first used to poison Miroku when they charged into his Wind Tunnel. They are commonly called "Naraku's poisonous insects."

That's all the terminology for now, so without further delay, I present to you! A request to leave some reviews! Oh, and the story.

**

* * *

The Hearts of a Mortal and a Half-Demon **

_Chapter 1: Enter the Twilight Fox_

* * *

Kagome had no sooner closed her eyes to go to sleep, when she heard a loud scream. She lifted up her head, looking towards Inuyasha who was already awake and cracking his knuckles. 

"What was that?" Shippo said, rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

"Sounds like some poor sap is being attacked." Inuyasha sniffed the air, "Hmm I smell some kind of fox and…" Inuyashya sniffed again, this time a look of anger was on his face. "Naraku!" Everyone was now fully aware of the situation.

"Inuyasha! I sense 3, no 5 jewel shards in that direction!" Kagome pointed to the west. She grabbed her bow and quickly hopped on to Inuyasha's back.

"What a surprise, the same direction as Naraku." Inuyasha said, running off in the direction of Naraku's scent. Kagome was with him while Shippo, Miroku, and Sango rode on Kirara. Minutes later, Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at a clearing in the forest finding Naraku in is trademark white baboon suit, confronting a man with long, jet black hairand bangs that covered most of his forehead. The man wore a blue gauntlet on each arm, similar to Miroku's, he had a broad sword and sheath which was held near his tail bone. (Imagine taking a sword, and placing it slightly horizontal above your butt, and that's kind of what is going on here) He wore a sleeveless blue shirt and gray pants. He also wore a pair of black leather boots. (Let's go with Link's Kokiri boots, but black) The young man was scuffed up and beaten, blood running down his arm where he was obviously cut. Instead of rushing into battle right away, Inuyasha uncharacteristically decided to wait to see what was going on. They were soon joined by the others. They watched to see what events would unfold in front of them.

"Foolish human, who are you to challenge me?" Naraku laughed maliciously.

"I don't care who you are, tell me what happened to those two people you attacked!" The battered man yelled, shaking his fist.

"You will have to be specific, there are many poor fools I have killed." Naraku smiled under his mask.

"Don't play dumb with me, the girl with the green hair… What did you do with her! Tell me now!"

"How dare you command me to answer your questions! What makes you think I will comply?" Naraku said.

"Then I guess I'll just have to force it out of you." The man grinned bringing his right hand out in front of him, the man starting making quick hand signals. When he stopped, many symbols began to glow in a blue light around his hand. He opened his palm, aiming it toward Naraku. "Ard Srad!" The man yelled out. Two giant towers of fire appeared behind him. They rose into the sky, coming back down, aimed at Naraku, crashing into him. The man grinned, stumbling slightly. He watched as the spot where Naraku stood was now engulfed in flames.

_Whoa…_ Kagome was shocked by the power this man possessed. _Did he do it? Did he defeat Naraku?_ She looked over at Inuyasha, whose facial expression had not changed.

_That's a nice move, but it isn't good enough._ Inuyasha could still smell Naraku's scent. The fire subsided, smoke now filled the area. The smoke began to clear, a dark shadow could be seen.

"What!" The man had an anger expression on his face. _He must have some kind of barrier… Damn it all._

"I admit you have nice techniques…" Naraku said. The smoke finally cleared, revealing Naraku's grotesque body. "But they are to no avail."

"Fine…" The man unsheathed his sword, charging Naraku. "Then I'll just have to hack you into pieces!"

"Fool." Naraku laughed. An arm jolted out, grabbing a hold of the man's face. "You truly have no comprehension for my power." Lifting the man 10 feet off the ground, Naraku started putting pressure on the man's skull, blood dripping from his face. "I've had my fun. I shall take back my jewel shards and then you die." Naraku let out one more evil laugh, launching a sharpened tentacle towards the man's chest.

"AHHH!" The man screamed out in pain as the tentacle ran through him. His body stopped moving, hanging by Naraku's hand, his sword still in his right hand.

"Inuyasha, we must move now." Miroku said, hopping off of Kirara. Inuyasha only nodded, jumping out of their hiding place.

"Now for the jewel shards… Hmm?" Naraku looked up, finding Inuyasha and the others. "What? Inuyasha?" He looked back at the man in his grasp. "Looks like I'll deal with you later." He threw the man at the ground, acting like a rag doll as his body made contact with the earth. Only a small gasp of pain was heard on first contact.

"Time for you to die Naraku!" Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsusaiga, it began to glow red. "Wind Scar!" The giant energy blast headed at Naraku, it quickly destroyed the barrier he had up. Though the barrier was destroyed, Naraku still stood.

"Is that all you can do Inuyasha? You have no chance of defeating me." Naraku grinned.

"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku held out his right hand, absorbing all the debris around Naraku. Inuyasha quickly jumped out of the way to avoid getting pulled in. Naraku was slowly pulled closer to the black hole that exists in Miroku's hand.

"Miroku! Saimyosho!" Sango yelled as the insects quickly flew towards the Wind Tunnel. Miroku reacted quickly, covering up his Wind Tunnel. "Don't worry, I'll get them! Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she threw her Hiraikotsu, destroying many of the insects.

"Inuyasha, I will kill you!" Naraku started attacking Inuyasha, but Inuyasha easily defended himself with his Tetsusaiga. "Give up Inuyasha, I will beat you soo-" Naraku let out a gasp as a sacred arrow ran through him, destroying a good portion of his body. He looked towards the body of the man he had attack earlier, there stood Kagome. "Damn you wench!" Naraku released his miasma into the air. "I shall take my leave for now… I will kill you all some day!" The miasma cleared, with no sign of Naraku.

"Damn, I lost his scent." Inuyasha sheathed his Tetsusaiga. He looked over to Kagome who was caring for the injured man. "Kagome, how is he?"

"He is still breathing. But we have to help him quickly!" Kagome said. Inuyasha ran over and picked up the wounded man.

"Alright, Miroku, Sango, take Kagome back to the camp sight on Kirara. I'll meet you guys there with this idiot." Inuyasha said, carrying the man over his shoulder. He darted into the forest.

_Inuyasha actually helped someone without getting irritated? I don't think I've ever seen him so willing to help someone._ Kagome was lost in her own thoughts as well a state of confusion.

"Kagome, we have to get going." Sango called out to her.

"Right, sorry!"

_

* * *

Looking around, all that could be seen was total darkness. Running forward seemed like the only option. He continued to run, still surrounded by darkness. Suddenly he stopped, a bright, white light could be seen at the end of a far tunnel. He continued to run towards the light, growing brighter and brighter. Running into the light, he appeared in a forest, the sky was clear of clouds. He looked around seeing many tall trees, in a perfect shade of green. Suddenly, something caught his eye. A girl in a green dress, with long green hair. She held a harp, playing a tune that soothed the soul, letting all negative feelings just wash away. _

"_Lilly?" The young man said. The girl stopped playing and turned around to face him. She smiled. He tried to walk towards her, but something stopped him from moving. He was completely frozen._

_Why can't I move? Lilly, what's happening?_

_Suddenly, a giant black figure appeared behind Lilly. The monster was huge, its massive claw brought back, ready to attack._

"_Lil-ly" He managed to say, before the claw swung towards the girl. He couldn't move, he couldn't protect her from the danger she was in._

_LILLY! Look out! Run!_

The young man eyes were now opened wide. He was sweating, looking around trying to figure out where he was. He looked towards the sky, trying to figure out what time it was.

_Hmm… It's still dark out, but it looks like it will be sunrise soon_.

"Looks like he's coming around." Kagome said.

"Feh, it's about time." Inuyasha looked over.

"How are you feeling?" Sango asked.

"I'm fine." The man began to sit up.

"It would not be wise to strain yourself. Just take it easy and relax." Miroku said.

"Yeah, you just fought a very tough person, just worry about feeling better." Shippo said looking up at him.

"Keh, I said I am fine." The man sat up took a look around at the 5 strangers that came to his aid. "Thanks for the help."

"Damn straight you should thank us." Inuyasha said.

"So I'm guessing you just sat on the side while they did all the work right?" The young man grinned and laughed.

"You want to start something?" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha, he's hurt. Leave him alone will ya?" Kagome sighed.

"He wants to take me on, then that's his problem." Inuyasha reached for the hilt of his Tetsusaiga.

"Sit boy!" Inuyasha was forced to the ground, feelings the cold earth against his face. The man blinked a few times, looking at Inuyasha.

"Wow… That must suck." He chuckled lightly to himself.

"Did you really need to do that Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, his face still in the ground.

"Well you were going to fight him, I mean he is injured. So just leave him alone." Kagome answered.

"Don't worry about me." The man slowly forced himself up, ignoring any pain that was being caused. "I'll be alright." He stood up, stretching slightly. He then realized that he was missing his sword. His shirt was also missing but he was covered in many blood soaked bandages around his chest, arms, and forehead. "Where is my stuff?" He asked as he looked around.

"Don't worry, they're over here." Miroku said pointing to the items next to him. "But I really think you should rest, you are in no condition to be up and walking around with so many injuries."

"Don't worry about that." He walked away from the group, his back to them, gazing at the sky. "In short while, I'll be much better." Everyone but Inuyasha had a confused look on their face.

"What do you mean?" Shippo asked. The man turned around and faced the group as the sun began to rise. The sun's rays shined through an opening in the tree tops, shining down on the entire camp site. The man had closed his eyes, the wind picked up blowing towards his face. As the wind blew his hair upward, it changed colors from jet black, to purple. His hands cracked as claws, similar to Inuyasha's grew from his fingertips. Finally, two ears, also like Inuyasha's, appeared on top of his head. He opened his eyes revealing his nowgrey eyes. He grinned, showing his new fangs.

"That's much better." The man said, stretching once more. Again, everyone but Inuyasha had a look of shock on their face.

"Just like I thought." Inuyasha grinned. "You're a half-demon." The other half-demon looked over at Inuyasha.

"Yeah that's right. Let me guess. You could smell me right?" Inuyasha nodded. "Pretty impressive."

"Ok, now I'm curious. Who are you exactly?" Kagome asked.

"The names Sylis, but who are all of you?" Sylis asked.

"Well my name is Kagome. This is Sango, she is a demon slayer, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara." Kagome pointed to all of the members of their group.

"Hey! What about me?" Inuyasha said, picking himself up.

"Whoops, sorry. This is Inuyasha." Kagome rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all, I guess." Sylis shrugged, not really sure how to answer.

"Likewise. May I ask you something though?" Miroku said, looking at the half-demon.

"Sure." Sylis scratched the back of his head.

"Why were you fighting Naraku?" Miroku asked.

"Naraku was the guy in the white baboon suit right?"

"That's right." Miroku said.

"Well it is because of Naraku, I don't know where Lilly is." Sylis said.

"Could you explain?" Sango asked, petting Kirara in her lap.

"Sure," Sylis took a deep breath. "My companion and I were traveling through a grass field, when Naraku appeared. He said that she had something he wanted and demanded that we give him the jewel shards or else. I wasn't sure what he was talking about, but I didn't care. I stood in between him and my friend, making sure that he couldn't get to her. I charged at him and slashed at his gut with my claws, but when I did that, some dark gas started filling the air."

_Sounds like miasma… _Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Although I couldn't see, I kept walking back towards Lilly, calling out her name. I finally got a hold of her hand, but after that, I collapsed because of the gas." Sylis brought his hand in front of him, staring at it. "When I came around, I found myself in a forest, but Lilly was no where in sight. I picked up her scent… but all I found was her harp." A sadden expression over came his face. "That was two weeks ago… I've been looking for her ever since."

_Poor guy… He loses his friend, with no idea where to look. It doesn't help that he doesn't really know where he is._ Kagome continued to listen to Sylis's story.

"Then I remembered." Sylis made a fist with his hand. "Naraku's scent. I remembered that it was because of him. I figured that if I continued to travel, I'd either find her, or Naraku. If I found him, I would demand him to tell me where she was. Either way, I'll kill him."

"I'm so sorry Sylis." Kagome said.

"Feh, don't worry about it, I'll be fine." Sylis said, his facial expression changing from angered to calm.

"So this Lilly, she is you're lover?" Miroku asked.

"Eh!" Sylis' face grew a deep shade of red. Sango hit Miroku with her Hiraikotsu.

"Miroku, that's a private matter. Don't ask him!" Sango said with an anger look on her face. Miroku rubbed the giant bump that was no on his head.

"I was just curious." Miroku pleaded, hoping no to get hit again. Kagome looked over from the monk and demon slayer, to Sylis.

_From his reaction, I bet she is at least important to him_. She smiled slightly. _He reminds me of how Inuyasha acts._

"So you're part fox demon, right?" Inuyasha looked over at Sylis.

"Yeah, that's right. And you're part dog." Sylis said, sniffing the air. Inuyasha only nodded and grinned.

"So you are like me?" Shippo walked over to Sylis.

"Well…" Sylis thought for a second. "I guess I would be like you, except I'm not a shrimp." Sylis laughed rubbing Shippo's head.

"Hey, I'm not a shrimp! You idiot! OWW!" Sylis punched Shippo in the head. "What ya do that for?"

"Learn to show some respect." Sylis said crossing his arms. Inuyasha laughed. Kagome sighed.

_He and Inuyasha are pretty much the same, they just look different. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing… _Kagome let out a soft yawn.

"You ok Kagome?" Inuyasha looked at her, a caring look in his eyes.

"Yeah, just a little tired." She rubbed her eyes. "Didn't really get any rest because of everything that happened."

"Well we aren't far away from Kaede's village… Let's go back." Inuyasha stood up, looking at Sylis. "Sylis, you ok to move?"

"You're kidding, right?" Sylis grinned. "I'm fine to move- keh…" Sylis quickly grabbed his chest, the bandages still wet with blood. "Maybe I should take it easy…"

"Hmm… Alright, Sango, Miroku, take Sylis with ya on Kirara. Shippo, you go with them too." Inuyasha walked over to Kagome.

"Alright." All 3 of them said as Kirara jumped out of Sango's lap. She transformed into her demon form, allowing Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Sylis on to her back. Inuyasha watched at the cat demon took off into the sky, leaving only Inuyasha and Kagome left in the forest. After they were out of sight, Inuyasha turned around to face Kagome.

"Here." Inuyasha said.

"Huh?" Kagome looked over as a redhaori lands in her arms. "What's this for?"

"You looked like you were cold." Inuyasha said, quickly turning his back to her, but still looking at her.

"Thanks Inuyasha, that's sweet." Kagome said with a smile.

"Yeah, whatever." Inuyasha blushed slightly, he kneeled down on the ground. "Hurry up and get on, you'll just slow us down if you go on foot." Kagome learned not to take his comments about her speed too seriously, so she justnodded and climbed onto his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, letting out a small gasp when she felt a cold metal object. "Something wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, it's nothing." Kagome let out a nervous laugh. Inuyasha just shrugged it off and started running for the village. _The golden locket… The one that has both a picture of Inuyasha and me, he still has it._ Kagome smiled, letting her head rest on Inuyasha's back.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha could feel her breath on the back of his neck, she was sound asleep. He smiled slightly. _Go ahead Kagome, you need your rest._

* * *

Miroku and Sango continued to question Sylis on the way to Kaede's village. 

"Sylis, there is something I've been meaning to ask you." Sango said looking back.

"Yeah? What?" Sylis was looking around, observing the new land he was in.

"Back when you were fighting Naraku, you made fire appear out of no where. How did you do that?" Sango's gaze returned to the area ahead of her.

"Oh that. Well, it is a spell I learned back from where I came from. It translates to Great Fire. It's powerful, but takes a lot out of me, even in my half-demon form. So I try to not use it unless I really need to."

"So you are a sorcerer?" Miroku interpreted.

"Nah, I only know a little magic. Most of it is used with this." Sylis held up his sword and sheath.

"What do you mean?" Shippo asked curiously.

"Here, let me show you." Sylis drew his broad sword. "See the runes engraved on the blade? I can empower it with magic, adding an effect to it."

"A Runic Blade? I didn't know they still existed." Miroku said, looking at the sword.

"Well I didn't know what it was until I found it." He placed the sword back in its sheath. "I was exploring some ancient ruins one day when I picked up the scent of a powerful demon. I kept searching the ruins' basements until I found this creature that called it's self, the Guardian of the Twilight Blade. It took me awhile, but I finally beat him. After that I found this sword. Once I laid my hand on it, I suddenly understood everything about the sword, I could even read the inscriptions on the stone alter where the sword was. The sword is called the Twilight Blade, a sword that can't be used by those of evil, but can't be used by those of light. Only the sword will pick its master." Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean… exactly?" Miroku scratched the back of his head.

"Well, it's like this. Someone who baths in light, cannot call forth the power of the sword, so it is just a regular sword to them, but someone who baths in darkness, the power of the sword would overcome them, destroying them."

"Then what are you? Dark, or Light. And why did the sword choose you?" Sango asked.

"Well… I guess I am both, I use my darkness for light. Maybe that's why the sword chose me." Sylis returned the sword to its sheath.

"Interesting. What magic can you empower the sword with?" Miroku asked.

"So far I've only discovered 3 empowerment spells, Blazing Sword, Ice Blade, andThunder Saber. They only last a short time though." Sylis remained silent after finishing his sentence. He started to get annoyed at the silence. "Well, any other questions?"

"Now that you mention it, you're a half-demon… You also have a time when you lose your demonic powers and appearance, right?" Miroku looked back at the annoyed half-demon.

"Yeah, what of it?" Sylis responded.

"Full Moons?" Miroku asked, receiving a nod from Sylis. "Alright, just wondering."

_Damn, they sure do ask a lot of questions… I have a feeling this isn't the end of them either._ Sylis sighed, letting his eyes rest for the rest of the trip back to the village.

* * *

A/N: Alright. This was more of an info chapter, letting us know a little about Sylis. I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review, and stay tuned for the next chapter. 


	3. Revenge of the Thunder Brothers

A/N: I want to try a new style of starting out the chapters, tell me if it is a good idea or a bad idea.

**_This chapter has been revised._**

Time to praise my reviewers.

**Princess Krazee -** I should have let you edit it first, but I still think it came out pretty good. I hope you enjoy this chapter my Krazee Princess.

Ok, Now come on, there is only 1 reviewer so far. I have been getting lots of hits on this, but no reviews. Please leave a review so I know how I am doing.

* * *

A desolate battlefield covered in corpses and weapons from many battles. Even though it was noon, no sunlight could break the dark clouds. A dark figure walked through the ravaged land, stopping near a broken pike. 

"Hiten… Manten… You seek vengeance. I can help you." The figure placed a total of four jewel shards into eachof thetwo corpses. "Now go, crush Inuyasha, and I will grant your every desire." His laugh filled the surrounding area as the figure disappeared. Thunder could be heard from the sky, as lighting bolts began to strike relentlessly, one striking the pike. The light from the lightning bolt caused a blinding light to fill the sky. When the bright light vanished, 2 figures could be seen on the ground. Both with red, glowing eyes and the light of the jewel shards embedded in their foreheads.

**

* * *

The Hearts of a Mortal and a Half-Demon **

_Chapter 2: Revenge of the Thunder Brothers_

* * *

Kagome was sleeping soundly, when the clashing of metal woke her. She slowly lifted up her head, finding herself in a small hut. _That's right… We came back to Kaede's village to take care of Sylis._ Kagome took a quick look around the room, but found no one, only her yellow bag, bow, and quiver next to her. She again heard the sound of metal hitting. _What's going on? _Kagome let out a small gasp. _I sense jewel shards!_ She grabbed her bow and quiver and ran out of the hut. She ran in the direction of the jewel shards, when she came to an open field in the village. She found Inuyasha with Tetsuaiga transformed in his hands, fighting with Sylis with his sword in his hands. 

"What's going on! Why are you fighting?" Kagome ran as fast as she could toward the two fighting half-demons.

"Huh?" Inuyasha's ears twitch at the sound of Kagome's voice. He glances over to see her running towards them. "Well," he returns Tetsuaiga to its sheath. "Looks like we are done for the time being."

"Guess so." Sylis sheathes the Twilight Blade as well. "I have to admit, you have some skills." He grinned.

"Even though you're injured, you were able to keep up with Inuyasha." Sango said from the sidelines. Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara sat next to her.

"Anyone want to explain to me what exactly was going on?" Kagome was very confused.

"Well, youwere tired, so we let you sleep." Shippo said, running over to Kagome.

"Since we had some time, we wanted to see how well of a fighter Sylis was." Miroku said standing up. "I have to say, I'm really impressed. He is pretty good with a sword, I think he might even be faster than Inuyasha."

"So what if he is." Inuyasha grunted, crossing his arms. "That doesn't mean he is better than me." Inuyashaglared at Sylis.

"Well I am up for a little more if you are, how about it Inuyasha? Swords again or fists?" Sylis grinned, cracking his knuckles.

"I'm fine with fists, I'll show you up this time." Inuyasha grinned as well. A few seconds went by, when both of their stomachs growled. "Ehh…"

"Ehh…" Sylis scratched the back of his head. "Guess I'm a little hungry…"

_Oh brother…_ Kagome sighed, then let out a soft giggle. "Well I guess we all should get some food. Besides, we have to change those bandages."

"Whatever." Inuyasha shrugged, heading towards Kagome. The others soon followed them.

"Sylis." Miroku looked over at Sylis.

"Yeah?" Sylis glanced over.

"Perhaps you could show us those sword empowerment spells you told us about after we get finished eating." Miroku said.

"Sure, why not." Sylis said.

"Empowerment spells?" Kagome looked back.

"I hate explaining things... you'll see later." Sylis glanced over at Kagome.

_I'm actually excited to see this guy's power._ Inuyasha grinned, laughing softly to himself. The group continued to walk until they reached Kaede's hut. Walking inside, they found the old woman.

"Ah, ye have returned. How was your sparring? Ye did not injure your new friend more than he already is, I hope." Kaede greeted and questioned them.

"I'm tougher than that, give me some credit." Sylis said to Kaede.

"We shall see. I have gathered the herbs as well as some of Kagome's supplies, are you ready to change the bandages?" Kaede placed all the necessary items on the floor in front of her,

"Yeah, might as well do it now." Sylis walked over and sat down next to the old priestess.

"Alright, the rest of ye should probably leave. It is best to give Sylis here some privacy." Kaede said.

"Alright, let me just grab some food." Kagome walked over to her yellow backpack, pulling out some packages. "We'll be outside, I'll prepare some for you as well Sylis."

"He isn't getting any of my Ramen!" Inuyasha walked out of the hut. Kagome let out a sigh, she and the others followed Inuyasha outside.

"Alright my young kitsune-hanyou, lets see these wounds of yours." Kaede said, readying the ointments.

"Kitsune-Hanyou?" Sylis had a confused look on his face. He cut the red tinted bandages with his claw, letting them fall to the floor.

"Kitsune means fox and hanyou means half-demon." Kaede removed the rest of the bandages, examining the flesh wound that use to be a holein his chest. "Ye have made a big improvement from when ye first came." The blood continued to drip from his chest.

"What can I say? I'm a fast healer." Sylis said with a grin.

"Aye, ye and Inuyasha are very similar." Kaede wrapped a new bandage around his chest.

"I wish you all would stop comparing me to Inuyasha, just because we are both half-demons doesn't mean we are the same." Sylis said, slightly frustrated.

"Aye, just because ye and Inuyasha are both half-demon does not make you the same. But ye both share similar abilities and personalities, except ye seem to hold more respect for those who are elderly." Kaede finished wrapping up Sylis.

"What are you talking about you old hag?" Sylis said, with a slight look of confusion on his face. Kaede let out a soft sigh as she wrapped a new bandage around Sylis' forehead.

"Never mind. Ye should be fine now, if ye would like to join the others, you may." Kaede said, placing all of the medical supplies in a pile.

"Thanks Kaede." Sylis stood up, putting his shirt back on to cover up the bandages. He walked out, following the scent of food.

* * *

"Alright! Ramen!" Inuyasha happily accepted the bowl from Kagome, she gave him a quick smile. Miroku and Sango were eating some curry that Kagome's mother had cooked while Shippo had a sucker. Kagome was about to eat some curry when she felt a familiar presence. 

_I sense those jewel shards again_. She quickly turned around to see Sylis walking towards them.

"That smells pretty good." Sylis walked over, taking a seat next to Sango.

"Feeling any better?" Sango asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." Sylis said.

"Hey Sylis, can I ask you something?" Kagome looked at him, keeping her eye on his right gauntlet.

"Hmm?" Sylis looked over.

"Do you have any Sacred Jewel Shards?" She said as she handed him a bowl of Ramen.

"Now you're talking about these damn jewel shards?" He took the bowl, keeping eye contact with Kagome. "Just what the hell are they?"

"They are pieces of The Shikon Jewel. When demons possess them, it can give them great power, some humans also gain power or abilities from them." She pulled out a little bottle that contained two jewel shards. "Naraku is collecting them, what he is planning to do with them exactly, we aren't sure."

"So then why are you collecting them?" Sylis said while he was trying to figure out how he is supposed to eat the ramen.

"It is better that we have them and Naraku doesn't, wouldn't you agree?" Sango said, leaning over to show Sylis how to use chopsticks.

"You have a point there." Sylis ate some of the ramen. "This stuff is pretty good." He quickly devoured the rest in a matter of seconds.

"You have 5 shards." Kagome said, Sylis gave her a confusing look. "In your right arm, under your gauntlet."

"Oh." Sylis pulled a small leather pouch out of his right gauntlet, pulling out the shards. "So that's what these are." He put them back in the pouch. "I found them in the remains of a few demons I had killed between the time I first saw Naraku and when I met up with you guys." He tossed the pouch to Kagome. "You take them, I have no need for them."

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, under one condition." Everyone remained silent, waiting to hear what he had to say. "I want to join you."

"Fine." Inuyasha placed his empty bowl down. "Just don't get in my way." He said with a grin.

"I could say the same for you, Inuyasha." Sylis also let out a grin.

_Those two have seemed to become friends so quickly. Maybe it is because they are both half-demons._ Kagome smiled slightly. Inuyasha glanced over, seeing Kagome smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh nothing." Kagome insisted. After everyone was finished eating, Sylis stood up, grabbing his sword.

"Alright. You wanted to see my skill, let's go." Sylis started walking off to the clearing they were at before, the others followed him. When they got there, Sylis stopped and looked around. _Hmm, now to pick out some targets._ He spotted three large wooden stakes sticking out of the ground. _Those should work._

"Well you hurry up already!" Inuyasha yelled out.

"Shut up, will ya!" Sylis yelled back. He unsheathed his Twilight Blade, holding it in his right hand. Bringing his left hand in front of his face, he made many quick hand signals. Like before, many symbols surrounded his hands, disappearing soon after. He brought his sword up in front of him and his left hand behind him. With his left hand open, a small orange light began to grow. "Blazing Sword!" He brought left hand up to the blade of his sword, the runes on the Twilight Blade glowed red as the sword became engulfed in flames. He charged at the first stake, slicing at it. The stake was cut in two, both pieces set on fire.

"I've never seen anything like it." Sango said.

"Very impressive, I must say." Miroku nodded.

"So you like that one huh?" Sylis turned around and looked at the group, the flame on his sword diminishing. "Alright, time for the next one." Sylis brought his sword to his left side, again making hand signals with his left hand. He brought the hand to the very bottom of the blade. "Ice Blade!" As if he were drawing it from a sheath, Sylis pulled his sword away from his left hand, the blade now covered in ice. He charged the next stake, striking it very swiftly. The second stake was now frozen solid, surrounded by ice. Sylis quickly turned and kicked the ice, shattering the stake.

_Wow, this is the kind of power he has? I'm sure glad he is with us._ Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, who was grinning. _It looks like Inuyasha is glad, too. That or he is just going to think of a way to rival him now._

"Pretty good, but you still don't have as much power as my Tetsuaiga." Inuyasha said, still watching Sylis.

"Sure Inuyasha, whatever you say." Sylis laughed slightly. He then walked over to the third stake. Making more hand signals, he made a fist with his left hand, holding his Twilight Blade pointing up in the air. "Thunder Saber!" A dark cloud formed in the sky, as lightning struck the sword. The sword had electricity running through its blade. Sylis ran towards the third stake, jabbing it with the sword and quickly jumping away. The electricity transfer from the sword to the stake, causing damage to it. Sylis sheathed his sword and dusted off his hands. "Well," he said as he turned to face the others, "what do you think?"

"You'll come in handy." Inuyasha said as he turned to walk away.

"Well I'm glad we don't have to fight against you. You would be pretty formidable." Miroku said.

"Those were some cool moves Sylis!" Shippo said, still eating his sucker.

"Very impressive Sylis… Eh?" Sango turned around and slapped Miroku, who's wandering hand found its way to Sango's rear. Sylis blinked in confusion. Kagome let out a sigh.

"My hand it's possessed, it isn't my fault." Miroku said as he laughed nervously, now sporting a fresh handprint on his cheek.

"Does he always do that?" Sylis said, walking up to Kagome and Shippo.

"Afraid so." Kagome shrugged.

"What an idiot." Shippo said, looking at the lecher.

"Is there anything else I should know about Miroku?" Sylis said with a worried look on his face.

"Other than him being a womanizer and asking almost every young girl we come across to have his children, nope." Kagome said.

"A lecherous monk huh, alright?" Sylis nodded, watching Sango and Miroku walk off on their own. "Why are they going off by themselves?" Sylis didn't give them a chance to answer. "They like each other, right?"

"Wow, I'm surprised you noticed it. Inuyasha is so clueless compared to you." Shippo said with a slight smile on his face. Sylis ignored the comment for now, just walking away from Shippo and Kagome.

* * *

"Rin." Sesshomaru spoke in a calm, emotionless matter, like usual. The young girl stood up, turning to the dog demon. 

"Yes milord?" Rin, now 8 and a half, said with a smile on her face. Sesshomaru looked around, the little annoying imp was no where to be found.

"Where is Jaken?" He asked.

"He left to gather some food for me, though that was quite a long time ago." Rin said.

"Hmm." Sesshomaru looked away from Rin, sensing a familiar scent.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" The imp said, running out of some bushes. He carried many varieties of berries and fruits in his arms. As he ran towards Sesshomaru and Rin, he was hit with a rock. He fell over, the food falling onto the ground.

"Jaken, you are too slow." He then turned to Rin. "Go ahead, you must be hungry." Still sporting an emotionless look on his face.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." She ran over to the food, stepping on Jaken on the way.

_Why do I get mistreated so?_ That thought ran through Jaken's mind. _Why does Lord Sesshomaru put up with that damn mortal girl? She has been nothing but trouble since she has followed Lord Sesshomaru._

"Jaken." The imp quickly jumped up to see the dog demon talking to him.

"Yes milord?" Jaken quickly grabbed his Staff of Two Heads.

"Quit wasting time. We are leaving." Sesshomaru began to walk off, followed by Rin.

* * *

"So you are from another time?" Sylis asked, talking with the rest of the group, back at the hut. 

"That's right." Kagome nodded.

"And only you and Inuyasha can travel through the Bone-Eater's well to travel back and forth?" Kagome nodded. Sylis stretched slightly before speaking. "Well it sure is an unbelievable tale, but I really don't have any choice to believe you. I mean look at all the strange items you have. The medical supplies, the clothes you wear, the great food. It all seems pretty-" Sylis stopped, mid sentence, sniffing the air. "I smell a demon."

"It can't be." Inuyasha sniffed the air. "I killed them."

"Inuyasha!" A voiced yelled from outside. Inuyasha and Sylis ran out to see who it was. "Inuyasha! We have returned for our revenge!" The demon lowered himself so that he was just hovering a few feet off the ground.

"What's going on?" Shippo ran out of the hut. "AHH! It's you two!." Shippo ran back inside the hut.

"That's right, we, the Thunder Brothers, are back." Hiten laughed.

"How?" Inuyasha asked as he unsheathed his Tetsuaiga.

"Someone brought us back to life with jewel shards, saying that he would grant us our desires if we finished you off." Manten said from his cloud. Sylis looked over at Inuyasha, receiving a nod from him.

"Well, if you want me," Inuyasha bolted, passed them, running to the clearing away from the village. "Then come get me!" _This should bring them away from the village. Huh?_ Inuyasha looked to his left to find Sylis running with him.

"What? Did you think I would let you have all the fun?" Sylis said with a grin. Inuyasha grinned as well.

"Get back here you cowards!" Hiten yelled as he and his brother chased the two half-demons. Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu and Kagome grabbed her bow and quiver. Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Kirara, and Shippo, reluctantly, followed the Thunder Brothers to where Inuyasha and Sylis had stopped. They were all far away from the village now.

"Hey, your scent is familiar…" Sylis thought for a second before unsheathing his Twilight Blade. "Oh yeah. Now I remember. Let me ask you something thunder boy." Sylis grinned evilly. "Does the name of Thunder Saber sound familiar?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Manten asked demandingly.

"Well lets just say the one who once wielded it's power, is no longer of this world. I killed him and now I have it's power." Sylis got into a battle stance.

"What!" Hiten yelled. He and his brother were shocked. "You killed our father! Impossible!"

"Believe what you want, but it won't change the fact that I crushed him." Sylis grinned.

_Hmm… I have an idea._ "Hey Sylis." Inuyasha glanced over.

"Yeah?"

"I'll take the fat one, I know a way to take him out in one blow." Inuyasha grinned. _Manten can only shoot lightning blasts from his mouth, this should be easy picking with my Backlash Wave._

"Alright, sounds good to me." Sylis brought his left hand up. "I have a feeling this one will be a good exercise. Blazing Sword!" Sylis charged at Hiten, bringing his blazing Twilight Blade up for an attack. Hiten quickly blocked the sword with his Thunder Pike. As Sylis and Hiten dueled, Inuyasha stood still, Tetsuaiga in his right hand.

"Come on you fat excuse for a demon, show me what you've got!" Inuyasha yelled. Manten only laughed.

"Puny little puppy, with 4 jewel shards, I have enough power to kill you easily." Manten said, opening his mouth. A bright yellow ball of energy began to form.

_That's right, fall right into my trap, _Inuyasha grinned. Manten's mouth glowed with the yellow energy, shooting it towards Inuyasha. "Now you're dead! Backlash Wave!" The Wind Scar combined with Manten's lightning blast.

"Hahaha. Huh?" Manten had a scared look on his face as the blast headed right back at him. "What's going on?" Manten screamed in pain as he was destroyed in the blast.

"No! Manten!" Hiten watched his brother die in front of his eyes. While he was distracted, Sylis caused a deep gash in Hiten's right side. The fire from the Twilight Blade burnt part of his clothes and skin.

"Stay focused on your own fight, otherwise I won't have any fun." Sylis said, continuing his attack. Hiten was slightly slowed down by the wound, but he was able to keep up with Sylis. The pike and sword clashed, until both fighters pushed away. Sylis had a smile on his face. _I haven't enjoyed a fight like this in a long time._ His eyes quickly glanced at Inuyasha, not changing the direction that his body faced. "Hey, Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked over. "Remember what we were talking about earlier?" A grin appeared on Inuyasha's face.

"I know what you're thinking. Lets do it." Inuyasha said, charging towards Hiten. Sylis sheathed his Twilight Blade, charging at Hiten with his claws ready. They both attacked at the same time, keeping Hiten on his toes. As the 3 fighters continued their battle, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo watched from Kirara in the air.

"Should we help them?" Sango asked.

"No, I think they have it handled." Miroku responded, watching the fight below.

_Inuyasha, be careful._ Kagome worried as she watched the battle. Hiten knocked Sylis and Inuyasha back, quickly striking Sylis with his Thunder Pike, knocking him to the ground. Sylis shook his head, trying to focus. When he looked up, he found Hiten with his hand facing him. Hiten grinned.

"Now you will no longer be in this world." Hiten's hand glowed brightly. Before Sylis could block or dodge, Hiten released a powerful blast at Sylis. After the smoked cleared, nothing was left but a crater.

"Sylis!" Inuyasha yelled out.

"That was for my father…" Hiten's glare turned towards Inuyasha. "And now, I shall get revenge for my brother. We have been in this same situation before Inuyasha, but this time." Hiten twirled his Thunder Pike, pointing it at Inuyasha. "You will perish, no one will save you now. Hiten flew towards Inuyasha, his pike charging up with power.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled out.

"Ice Blade!" A voice said out of nowhere. Hiten came to a stop, frantically searching for the owner of the voice. As his gaze returned to Inuyasha, Sylis appeared out of thin air, striking Hiten's leg with his frozen Twilight Blade. Hiten's leg froze up, the ice covered his leg and connected to the ground.

_What is this! I can't move!_ An expression of fear overcame Hiten's face. Sylis landed next to him, but quickly jumped away.

"Alright Inuyasha, it's your turn." Sylis grinned, landing a safe distance away from Hiten.

"I'm on it! Wind Scar!" Inuyasha unleashed the power of the Wind Scar at a defenseless Hiten.

_Not again. Manten, Father… I've failed. _Hiten was hit by the Wind Scar, disintegrating instantly. Inuyasha wiped the sweat off of his forehead, sheathing Tetsuaiga. Sylis sheathed Twilight Blade and walked over to Inuyasha.

"Took you long enough, how'd you escape that blast anyways?" Inuyasha looked at Sylis.

"It's all about illusions my friend." Sylis crossed his arms. "Gotta be quicker than the eye of your opponent." He let out a small grin and laughed. Both Inuyasha and Sylis walked over and picked up the jewel shards left by the Thunder Brothers.

"Inuyasha." Kagome jumped off of the now grounded Kirara. "Are you alright?" She ran over to Inuyasha.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Inuyasha said. Everyone looked over at Sylis, who was holding his chest.

"Sylis, are you alright?" Sango asked while she walked towards him.

"I'm fine." Sango walked over and pulled his hand away from his chest.

"Sylis! You're bleeding." The blood from his would has soaked through Sylis' shirt. "Your recklessness reopened them."

"It's no big deal." Sylis said, his breathing became heavy. Sango grabbed on to Sylis.

"It is a big deal, We'll get you back to Kaede and we'll get you wrapped up." Sango walked him over to Kirara.

* * *

It was nightfall, the village was quiet, everyone was asleep, except one person… 

"Hmm…" Kagome opened her eyes, looking around the hut. Everyone was where they should be except Inuyasha. Kagome quickly sat up. _Where is Inuyasha?_

* * *

Inuyasha sat on a branch of the Sacred Tree, his mind was filled with many thoughts. 

_Kagome…_

_I like you just the way you are._

_You like me?_

_I love you as a half-demon!_

_You love me… As a half-demon. Kagome… I_

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha snapped out of his trance. "Inuyasha, are you ok?" Kagome asked, looking up into the tree.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha hopped down from his perch in the Sacred Tree. "I'm alright. Why are you out so late?"

"I was worried about you." Kagome said, her eyes glowing in the moonlight. Inuyasha blushes slightly.

"You don't need to worry about me." Inuyasha said, his amber eyes lost in a trance with her brown eyes. "Kagome… I've decided…"

_He's decided?…_ "Inuyasha, what are you talking about?" Kagome asked, wishing she knew what was going on in his mind.

"I've been thinking about this for awhile now. Why I am collecting the jewel shards." Inuyasha turned away. "But I was also thinking what is important to me, what I care about." He turned back to face her. "I did want power, to become a full demon. But at what cost? Lose myself? Become a ruthless killer?" He lowered his head, his eyes being covered in the shadow of his white bangs. "Losing you... or…" Inuyasha stared at his claws, they began to tremble. "I'm scared…"

"Inuyasha…" _You've never opened up to me like this before._

"That's why I've decided." Kagome listens carefully. "I don't want to become a full demon." Kagome's eyes widen, she was completely surprised. "I want to stay as a half-demon… For you…" Inuyasha's gaze remainedon the ground.

"Inuyasha." Kagome walked up to Inuyasha, placing her hand on his cheek. He lifted his head slightly, his amber eyes meeting her brown eyes. "You know you would never need to change for me." Slowly, space between them grew smaller. Kagome closed her eyes, as her soft lips touched Inuyasha's. Inuyasha eyes widen as their lips met, the sensation overwhelmed him. His eyes closed, returning her kiss. Kagome's mind was running wild as his touch sent sensational wave after wave through her body. _I can't believe I kissed him again! I just wish this moment could last forever._ After what seemed like a blissful eternity, both of them broke the kiss. They stared into each other's eyes before embracing each other.

_Kagome's scent… It always seems to calm me down, makes me feel… complete._ "We should probably go back, before anyone wakes up and gets any ideas."

"Yeah… But not yet." Kagome smiled, her head against Inuyasha's chest. "Let me enjoy this a little longer."

* * *

A/N: Aww, what a nice fluffy way of ending the chapter. Wow, sorry this one was so long. I hope you enjoyed it. For the next chapter, I am going to use most of one of the episodes. It's mainly going to be a Sesshomaru chapter, using the episode of "Together Forever with Lord Sesshomaru." I haven't seen this episode yet, but from what I can tell on the summary, it doesn't really have any spoilers or anything. So I'm just changing when it takes place. So don't get mad at me if this part seems familiar to you, otherwise I'm going to throw my own twist in there, cause in Kagome's time, we are going to be celebrating Kagome's 17th birthday. So stay tuned for Chapter 3: _Lord Sesshomaru, Don't Forget Me_. Don't forget to leave a review! 


	4. Lord Sesshomaru, Don't Forget Me

A/N: I just found out, I had Anonymous Review disabled. Whoops. So now all you non Members can leave reviews… Please? Remember, a good part of this is actually episode 162, just taking place at a different time.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

A village was set a blaze, bandits running through, killing and stealing. The bandits enjoy their victory and their spoils until one man looks up at a nearby cliff. He sees a man, watching them as they destroyed the village. 

"You there!" A bandit yelled, pointing to the man. The man just turned around, walking away. "I'm talking to you!" The bandit ran after the man. The man stopped, his back turned to the bandit. The man lifted his hand, a light whip appearing out of nowhere, striking the bandit down. The leader of the bandit group watched the entire incident.

"You son of a bitch! Go get him boys!" The leader ordered his men to attack the man. The man turned around, revealing his face. Sesshomaru's cold, emotionless face stared at the attacking group.

"Pitiful." Sesshomaru killed the entire group with one swing of his Whip of Light, their blood splattering all over the ground.

**

* * *

The Hearts of a Mortal and a Half-Demon **

_Chapter 3: Lord Sesshomaru, Don't Forget Me._

Kagome and Inuyasha were walking towards the well, they were followed by Sylis.

* * *

"So tell me again why you came along?" Inuyasha looked back at Sylis. 

"I felt like a walk." Sylis said with his hands behind his head. "Besides, I had to get away from that monk and his womanizing… It's annoying." Sylis thought back to the monk flirting with all of the women in the village.

"Well it's nice to have someone see us off." Kagome smiled.

"Yeah yeah… So how long will you guys be gone?" Sylis asked, letting out a small yawn.

"2 days, that's it." Inuyasha said, not giving Kagome any time to answer. Kagome sighed.

"Yeah, like he said, 2 days." Kagome sat down on the side of the well.

"Alright. I'm going to look into something while you're gone. I should be back in a few days." Sylis said, crossing his arms.

"You're going to look for Lilly, right?" Kagome asked, Sylis responded with a nod. "I'm sure you'll find her."

"Whatever. Enjoy your time in your era." Sylis said walking back to the village. Inuyasha and Kagome watched Sylis walk out of sight, turning towards each other.

"Inuyasha, ready to go?" Kagome smiled. Inuyasha picked up Kagome's backpack.

"Yeah, let's go." Inuyasha and Kagome jumped down the Bone-Eater's Well, seeing a bright light.

* * *

The village was now a pile of ash, no surviving bandits left. Sesshomaru stood with his back to the corpses. The ravaged land remained silent until many footsteps were heard. A group of monks approached Sesshomaru. 

"You there, Demon." The leader of the monks called out to the dog demon. "Did you kill these villagers?" Sesshomaru began to walk away from the monks.

"I have no use for humans." Sesshomaru said, as he continued to walk away from the monks. The leader quickly began to enchant a spell, directing it towards Sesshomaru. Right before it struck him, Sesshomaru quickly drew Tokijin and deflected the spell. Sesshomaru continued to walk, the monks frozen in fear. The leader of the monks looked at the bodies of the fallen.

_These are not villagers… They look like bandits._ The monk looked up, Sesshomaru was no where in sight. _I've never felt such a powerful force… I will vanquish that evil demon._ His thoughts quickly changed to how he could help the villagers. He and the other monks frantically searched for survivors.

* * *

"Master Jaken?" Rin looked at the imp that accompanied her by the campfire. She was laying again Ah-Un. 

"Yes Rin?" Jaken turned to the young human girl.

"What is it that Lord Sesshomaru wishes to do?" Her curiosity began to show. She had never questioned what Sesshomaru did, just followed along obediently.

"I'm glad you asked. Ahem. Lord Sesshomaru will one day form a mighty empire and will rule these lands. I will be a Minister in his empire." Jaken boasted, a huge smile appeared on his face.

"What will I be in this empire Master Jaken?" Rin asked a smile on her face.

"How long do you intend on tagging along?" Jaken said with a slight tone of annoyance. "It might be 100 years or more. That's nothing to a great demon like Lord Sesshomaru, but you Rin… You'll die before then." A sudden look of sadness overcame Rin's face.

_That's not true…_ Rin said, her knees brought to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. She sat still and silent for over 10 minutes, Jaken had fallen asleep. She thought back to what Jaken said.

"_How long do you intend on tagging along?"_

"_You'll die before then."_

"Master Jaken, you're silly." Rin said softly to herself, letting out a yawn. "Lord Sesshomaru… We'll be together forever." Rin drifted off to sleep. Moments later, a sound of an enchanting tune filled the air. Rin's eyes opened. She stood up and began to walk away, following the sound of the tune. Rin walked right into the shadows, where a pair of red eyes awaited her. Rin and the eyes quickly disappeared. Moments later, Jaken stirred, waking him from his slumber. His eyes glanced over at the sleeping Rin, only to discover that she wasn't there. He jolted up, looking everywhere for the human girl.

"Rin?" Jaken called out. No response was heard. He frantically began searching for her around the campsite. "Blasted human girl, where is she now."

"Jaken." Sesshomaru appeared behind the imp, freighting him.

"Yes milord?" Jaken picked himself off the ground, turning and bowing to Sesshomaru. The dog demon surveyed the area, knowing something was missing.

"Where is Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, his face still held its cold and emotionless look.

"I am not sure milord. She was here when I was asleep, but was gone when I awoke." Jaken shook nervously as he answered his master.

"Jaken. Stay here." Sesshomaru said, walking past the imp. _I can still detect her scent._ Sesshomaru walked off into the forest, disappearing from sight.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Kagome!" Sota, Gramps and Mama yelled. Kagome was sitting in front of a large cake with candles in the shape of a 1 and 7. She smiled as she blew out the candles, everyone clapped, except for Inuyasha. Kagome looked over at the half-demon. 

"You know Inuyasha, you could try to enjoy yourself." Kagome said, cutting herself a piece of cake.

"What to enjoy?" Inuyasha said, with an attitude as usual.

"Well, this for one." Kagome handed Inuyasha a piece of cake and a fork.

"Hmm?" Inuyasha stared at the cake. Cautiously, he took the fork and stabbed the cake, putting it into his mouth. "Hey, this is really good!" As Inuyasha ate more cake as Kagome opened up her presents from her family, receiving mostly clothes.

"Thanks for all the gifts, but it is just nice to be able to spend my birthday with my family." Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "And thanks for coming with Inuyasha."

"Yeah, whatever." Inuyasha said with his mouth full of his forth piece of cake.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Mama said, looking at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, could you help me in the kitchen for a second?"

_What could Mom need Inuyasha in the kitchen for?_ Kagome wondered.

"Sure." Inuyasha sat up, following Mama into the other room. After they were out of sight and hearing range of the others, Mama walked over to a drawer, pulling out a small box.

"I picked up the one you were talking about. Everything is already set. I'm sure she'll like it." She placed the box in Inuyasha's hand.

"This is it? Alright, thanks." Inuyasha hid the box for the time being.

"Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone about it either." Mama said, a smile on her face. Mama and Inuyasha walked back into the other room where Kagome and the rest of the family were, Inuyasha had his arm crossed.

"So what did you need Inuyasha's help with Mom?" Kagome asked.

"Oh I just needed him to reach something for me." Mama said, keeping a smile on her face. Kagome shrugged it off, clearing the dishes from the table.

"Well I'm going to take a shower, Inuyasha wait here ok?" Kagome walked upstairs, entering her room. Inuyasha sat down next to Sota in front of the TV. Minutes went by, with Inuyasha growing more impatient.

"What's taking her so long?" Inuyasha said standing up with his arms crossed. He headed for the stairs and walked up to Kagome's room. He walked in, but Kagome was no where in sight. _I her scent fills this room,_ Inuyasha smiled._ This is my favorite room in this place._ Inuyasha looked around the room, gazing at all of the items from Kagome's time. His eyes caught a book that sitting on Kagome's desk. He picked it up, sniffing it. _Kagome's scent is really strong._ He opened up the book, flipping to the pages. He stopped when he came to an empty page. He turned back a page, reading the last entry.

_Last night, Inuyasha opened up to me for the first time in a long time. He told me that he no longer wanted to be a full demon, he wanted to stay half-demon. I was so happy when I heard this, He wanted to stay the half-demon I care about. I must admit, I was kind of scared, scared of what he might become if he did become full demon._

_She… was scared?_ Inuyasha kept reading.

_I remember what had happened to him when we fought Kugaya, when she said she was making Inuyasha realize his true self, his dark side. I was scared that the Inuyasha I fell in love with would disappear forever. I can only wonder how he feels. I bet he doesn't even remember that it has been exactly two years since we met. It was easy for me to remember because it happened on my birthday, but still. I could never forget the day I met him._

Inuyasha placed the book down like he had found it, pulling out the little box he had gotten from Mama. He stared at it. _Of course I couldn't forget Kagome._ He stood there looking at the box, when he heard a door open. He turned and saw Kagome in the doorway with only a towel wrapped around her. Both of them stared for a few seconds, and then turned around blushing. "Sorry!" Inuyasha said looking away, his back to Kagome.

"I thought I told you to wait downstairs!" Kagome yelled.

"Well you were taking so long!" Inuyasha said as his face grew even brighter..

"Well could you leave and let me get dressed?" Kagome asked, still blushing.

"Yeah. Sure." Inuyasha dropped the box onto Kagome's bed, getting out of the room without taking one glance at Kagome. As the door closed, Kagome let out a sigh.

_That sure was embarrassing._ Kagome started to get dressed, when she noticed a small box on her bed. She picked up the box, looking at it. _Did Inuyasha drop this?_ Kagome shook the box, trying to figure out what it is. _I really shouldn't…_ Kagome slowly opened it up, _but I just can't resist_. She tosses the box cover on the floor. She let out a small gasp, seeing a golden, heart shaped locket._ Did he give it back?_ Kagome picked up the locket, seeing an engraving on the back. "_Happy Birthday Kagome."_ She opened it up, finding a picture of Inuyasha grinning, along with a picture of her smiling. _He didn't return the one I gave him… He got a matching one for me._ Kagome had tears running down her cheek, but they were tears of happiness. She quickly wiped her eyes and finished getting dressed. She walked over to her door and opened it up, finding Inuyasha sitting against the wall. "Hey, if you want, you can come in now." Inuyasha stood up, following Kagome into her room. Kagome sat down at her desk, opening up the book that Inuyasha had read. Inuyasha took a seat on Kagome's bed.

_This silence is killing me…_ Inuyasha thought, becoming impatient again. Kagome stopped writing in her book, closing it and turning to face Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha… Thanks." Kagome smiled.

"Thanks for what?" Inuyasha asked with a confused look on his face. She held up the gold locket, it spun around slightly revealing the engraving on the back. Inuyasha's eyes widen, as he frantically searches through his red haori. When he noticed that the box was gone, he blushed slightly. "Well… I wanted to get you something nice…" Kagome walked over and sat down next to Inuyasha. The two remained silent for awhile, until. "It's been exactly two years since we met, remember?" Inuyasha looked over at Kagome.

_He did remember… _"Yeah. On my 15th birthday, I had gone through the well to the feudal era… The first day I met you." Kagome smiled at those words, placing the gold locket around her neck. She looked over at the silver haired half-demon sitting next to her. "Inuyasha? Are you happy you met me?" Inuyasha looked over at her.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Inuyasha said, with an annoyed tone of voice. "The last two years of my life… Have been the happiest I have ever had." He said softly, a caring look in his eyes. Kagome slowly leaned against Inuyasha, his body twitching with her touch. She slowly wrapped her arms around his waist, taking Inuyasha by surprise. But he responded by placing his arm around her shoulder.

"Then I'm glad. If you're happy, then I'm happy." She closed her eyes, her head leaning against his chest. "Thanks again for the locket." She reached in Inuyasha's haori, pulling out his matching gold locket. "It was a really thoughtful gift." She looked up to see Inuyasha asleep, holding her in his arms. She blinked a few times. _He is sleeping so calmly._ She smiled, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

Rin awoke from her trance when she heard the slamming of a door. She looked around the room, seeing many children around her age. She quietly walked over and sat done amongst them, smiling calmly as she waited. The other children looked at her as if she were mad. 

"Aren't you afraid?" One of the kids asked. "We have all been captured by a demon that is going to eat us."

"I'm not worried. Lord Sesshomaru will rescue me." Rin said happily. "Besides, I would be more afraid of human bandits then demons."

"What are you talking about? Demons are monsters!" One of the kids yells.

"You are wrong…" Rin's thoughts turned to Lord Sesshomaru and the many times he had protected her. She then thought back to when the bandits attacked her family, the thought of her entire family being killed in front of her caused tears to roll down her cheeks. "Bandits kill for no reason." The other children were confused by Rin's statement, though none of them have experienced what Rin has. Rin, although she was sad by the sudden memories of her family's death, she remembered all that she had enjoyed in thelast year and a half. Her time with Sesshomaru has been the highlight of her life, she feels closer to Sesshomaru then any human. _Maybe that's another reason why I am more afraid of humans than demons… Lord Sesshomaru had looked after me for all this time, when no one in the village would take me in after my family's death._ She looked towards the ground, with a smile on her face. _I think I might be in love with Lord Sesshomaru._ Rin thought in an innocent and child like way, giggling softly. The other children again looked at her like she was insane, because she was giggling when they were all kidnapped by a demon. The room fell silent, just the crying could be heard.

"Hey! Shut up in there!" The demon yelled through the bars in the door. "If you don't, I, the great Ongokuki, will start to devour you now!" All the children fell silent at the threat of Ongokuki. He walked to the entrance of his lair, trying to escape the annoying cries of the children. He looks towards the outside world, seeing figures at the entrance. "Huh." He slowly creeps closer, avoiding the moon light that reached into the cavern. _Looks like a small pack of children, this should be easy picking._ Ongokuki reached for his flute, playing its enchanting melody. Moments pass, but nothing happens, the children do not move. "What's this?" He walks closer and closer, trying to get a good look at the kids. He suddenly realizes that they were not children, but decoys made of straw.

"Now!" The leaders of the monks yelled, as they surround Ongokuki. They attack the demon with many prayer beads and sutras, weakening him. The leader stepped forward. "I, Ungai, Leader of the Demon Busters," raising his staff, "send you back to hell!" Ungai aimed his staff at Ongokuki, vaporizing him with a flash of holy light. The monks run inside, finding the door that leads to the children. Ungai broke down the door, opening the way for the children. "Don't worry, we are here to rescue." Ungai signaled for the children to stand up and run. "They will lead you out, keep moving." He watched as all the children left, except for one. One child remained against the wall. "Child, you must move!"

"That's alright, Lord Sesshomaru will come for me." Rin responded.

"No, you must go now." Ungai yelled.

"What's the hold up Boss?" One of the monks called out from the entrance. Ungai looked back.

"Don't worry, have Badru, Jair, and Sedar take the rest of the kids, the rest stay here to back me up." Ungai's attention turned back to Rin. "Listen, we must go. If I must, I will take you by force." He walked over to Rin, grabbing hold of her.

"Let go of me!" Rin struggled to break free of his grasp. "Lord Sesshomaru will save me!" Ungai began to walk out the door, but it was hard with Rin's struggling. "Lord Sesshomaru! Help me, please!" Rin continued to cry out his name, hoping that he will come to her rescue.

"Listen to me girl, no one else is coming to save you, I can't leav-" Ungai was cut off by the sound of one of his men.

"Boss, we have a problem!" Ungai walked into the room, holding Rin by one arm.

"You! You're that demon from the village!" Ungai yelled out, pointing at Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Help Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried out, unable to break Ungai's hold on her. Sesshomaru looked down at Rin, then at the man holding her.

"I suggest you put the girl down, unless you wish to join those in the netherworld." Sesshomaru said, his face showed anger, a look of rage could be seen in his eyes. _He will know a slow and painful death…_ Ungai ignored his threat, ordering his men to attack. The first one tried sutras, but the dog demon simply hit it with his hand, causing it to burn up.

"He is too powerful for just a few sutras. Use the Prayer Beads!" Ungai yelled, the monks threw many prayer beads at Sesshomaru, which entangled his legs, preventing him from moving. Sesshomaru did not flinch and his anger only grew. He slowly reached for Tokijin, but Ungai charged at him with Rin still in his arms. He began to swing his staff at Sesshomaru.

_What a pitiful waste of space. _Sesshomaru's eyes widen, growing a shade of blood red. His body began to pulsate with tremendous power. His demonic aura was so strong, it could be seen circling his body. Ungai's staff didn't even get within 5 feet of Sesshomaru, before he wasknocked back by Sesshomaru's aura. The prayer beads at the dog demon's feet exploded, sending them flying all throughout the cavern. When the smoke cleared, all that could be seen was Sesshomaru standing near the entrance of the cave and all of the monks on the ground out cold. Ungai was on the ground as well, but still conscious, his staff shattered in many pieces. In such a weakened state, Rin was able to get out of his arms and on to her feet. She began to walk towards Sesshomaru. About half way there, Ungai sat up, calling out to Rin.

"Wait! Your place is with humans." Ungai said, causing Rin to stop and face him. "He is nothing more than a demon, he cares nothing for your sake." Rin hesitated, looking back at Sesshomaru whose back was now turned to her.

"Do as you wish Rin." Sesshomaru began to walk towards the exit of the caverns. Rin turned back to Ungai.

"Bye." Rin waved to the monk, running off in the direction of the dog demon. "Wait for me Lord Sesshomaru!" Ungai sat there, defeated and dumbfounded. Rin caught up to Sesshomaru, walking by his side and smiling. Sesshomaru had again dawned his cold eyes and expressionless face. Once they reached the outer world, the sun was peaking over the horizon.

* * *

Back at the campsite, they were greeted by Jaken and Ah-Un. After their reunion, they continued their wandering and the hunt for Naraku. On the way, Rin stopped at a lonely, unmarked grave. She stopped and stared at it, paying her respect. Sesshomaru stood behind her, also staring at the grave. She looked up at Sesshomaru. 

"Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said, with a very sweet voice. "Don't forget me, if I were to ever die." Sesshomaru instantly had a surprised expression on his face. It stayed like that for a long moment. Sesshomaru then showed something that was very rare to see, a very tender smile appeared on his face.

"Such a foolish thing…" Sesshomaru said, continuing to walk. Rin bowed to the grave, running up to Sesshomaru, walking by his side.

* * *

A/N: Aww, what a cute way of ending it, don't ya think? Like I said, it is based off of Episode 162, using the same names for the Monk Leader and the demon with the flute. Either way, I hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for the next chapter. _Tunes of the Green Wanderer._


	5. Tunes of the Green Wanderer

A/N: So Chapter 3 was mainly Sesshomaru, but let us go back to Inuyasha's group. I made a dramatic change to the script in the middle of the chapter. I had originally planed the chapter to be much different then it was, but then I tried something and I kinda liked how it sounded. I have a feeling you might be in for a big surprise, so please don't hate me.

**This chapter has been revised!**

Quick shout out to…

**Atlantis-rob**: Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you continue to enjoy this story.

Now on to Chapter 4!

_

* * *

A village was in turmoil, screams of men, women, and children could be heard throughout the area. The roads ran red with the blood of the innocent, corpses lay on the ground with only claw marks and missing limbs. Many men tried to kill the demon that attacked their home, but their efforts were futile. The humanoid demon walked up to one of the surviving men that lay on the ground. He let out an evil laugh that could be heard throughout the town. _

"_What do you want with us demon?" The man asked, trying to crawl away in fear. The demon slowly stepped into the light, revealing his long purple hair and fox ears. A Sylis that was covered in the blood of all the people he had just murdered stood before the man, his eyes were no longer white, but blood red. He did not respond to the man's question, he just let out his evil laugh, striking at the man with his claws._

Sylis' eyes bolted wide open, he quickly sat up. He was covered in sweat, his breathing was very heavy. His heart beat increased, which sent wave after wave of pain throughout his entire body. He quickly brought his hands in front of his face, his claws had no blood on them. He rested his forehead in one of his palms. The nightmare that he had just seen was scorched into mind.

"Damn nightmare." Sylis closed his eyes, trying to calm his breathing down. "Why do these memories haunt me…"

**

* * *

The Hearts of a Mortal and a Half-Demon **

_Chapter 4: Tunes of the Green Wanderer._

* * *

A week has passed since Kagome and Inuyasha had returned to the feudal era. During the second night at Kagome's home, the new moon appeared, lucky for them. They had continued their journey, wandering from town to town in search of Naraku. They were currently walking to a small town north of Kaede's village. 

"Looks like we finally made it." Sango said as the group walked into the town. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo walked in front, Sango, Miroku and Kirara walked behind them and Sylis trailed them by about ten feet.

"Hey Kagome, have you noticed how strangely Sylis has been acting?" Sango asked.

"Yeah." Kagome glanced back at the purple haired half-demon who had his arms crossed and his eyes closed." He hasn't said a word in the last few days… I hope he is ok." Kagome said with a worried look on her face.

"Who cares…" Inuyasha was slightly irritated. "I don't really care what his problem is, as long as he keeps fighting fine then I don't see a problem."

"Inuyasha, that's a careless thing to say." Kagome was somewhat upset at his lack of compassion. _He will never change, will he?_ She thought to herself.

"Shippo, maybe you should try to talk to him." Miroku said to the little fox demon. "He is part fox demon after all, maybe he'll listen to you." Shippo looked back and shuttered in fear.

"He looks scary right now! I don't want him to hit me again." Shippo covered his head. Miroku and Kagome sighed.

_Well I wish someone would talk to him_. Kagome thought to herself. _His personality changed so suddenly, I am worried for him._ She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Sango slowing her pace to meet up with Sylis.

"Sylis, are you alright?" Sango said with a worried expression on her face.

"..." Sylis remained silent, his body's position not changing whatsoever.

"Sylis, please. You haven't spoken to us in 3 days, we are just worried about you." Sango pleaded, but to noavail.

"…."

"Sylis? Is it about that girl you are looking for? Lilly?" Suddenly Sylis stopped in his place. The others turned around and looked to see why he had stopped, but Sango waved her hand motioning them to continue on. Sylis stood still and remained silent until the rest of the party was out of sight. His eyes opened, giving a blank stare that sent shivers down Sango's spine.

"… I understand that you are worried… But don't be." Sylis spoke as Sango stared in confusion. "If you get too close to me… something might happen to you."

"I don't understand." Sango said.

"There are things about me… That I have hidden from all of you." Sylis' gaze turned to the ground, looking away from the demon slayer. "I can't bear to say them, because it frightens me." He closed his eyes. "I don't know if it is some dark force or what, but something that powerful…" He remained silent for a long time. Sango couldn't think of any comforting words to say. "I don't need comfort… Thanks anyways." Sango was still at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry… I just wanted to help. I figured I could at least try." Sango said, looking to the ground.

"You remind me of someone… she was a strong and caring warrior." Sylis placed his hand on her cheek, rubbing her warm face softly. "She always looked out for her comrades." Sylis retracted his hand, crossing his arms once again and walked towards the village. Sango stood there, her face a deep shade of red. She finally snapped out of her trance and ran into the village to catch up with the others.

* * *

"So you will rid us of these demons?" The chief of the town asked Miroku. 

"That's right sir, though it might take us awhile to prepare for our operation." Miroku said.

"Of course, we will prepare rooms and meals for all of you." The old chief said with a smile on his face.

"On behalf of our group, I thank you for your generosity." Miroku said with a big smile on his face.

"He is really good at this…" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome. Kagome nodded in agreement.

_He really is a good con artist…_ Kagome sighed. _Not that it is a good thing…_ After Miroku was finished speaking with the chief, he joined the rest of the group. Inuyasha and the others were still talking amongst themselves, but Sylis still stood away from them. His mind was occupied with many thoughts about the nightmare he had the last few nights.

_I can't believe I am having these nightmares again…_ Sylis trembled at the thought. _I want to grow stronger, but not that way… Not committing those acts._

"Sylis?" Sylis opened his eyes slowly, staring at the raven haired demon slayer. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" Sylis stated, closing his eyes, leaning back against the tree he was under.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Sango asked, placing her Hiraikotsu down.

"…" Sylis remained silent.

_Well I'll sit down anyway._ Sango took a seat against the tree, remaining silent. The two of them remained like this for a long period of time. _Wow, it sure is a beautiful day, not many that we can usually enjoy._ The silence remained until two men came walking by.

"Hey did you hear? Some group of bandits have been terrorizing traveling parties lately." The first man said.

"Yeah, I heard about that. The sad part is that green haired girl from a few days ago was rumored to have been taken by them." The minute Sylis heard that second man speak, he ran up to the men.

"What green haired girl?" Sylis yelled. The two men where trying to gather their words, but Sylis grew impatient, grabbing the throat of one of the men. "Where are these bandits! Tell me now!" Sylis growled, his eyes began to glow red as he picked the man up by his throat, holding him off the ground. Sango quickly ran over to where Sylis was.

"To.. To the west! Please.. I can't breathe!" The man gasped for air, trying to break Sylis' hold on his neck.

"Sylis! What are you doing?" Sango yelled. Sylis closed his eyes, shaking his head. When he opened his eyes, they were back to normal, dropping the man. He quickly ran for the west exit of the town, moving incredibly fast. "Sylis!" It was too late, Sylis ranout of sight. Sango quickly ran back and picked up Hiraikotsu. She then found Inuyasha and the others running in her direction.

"Sango, we heard you yell, what's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"It's Sylis, someone talked about a green haired girl and he got all riled up." She pointed to the west exit of the town. "He ran off that way."

"It's alright, I got his scent. Kagome, hop on. The rest of you get on Kirara." Inuyasha sat down so Kagome could climb on his back, once she was on, he ran in the direction of Sylis' scent. The others jumped on to Kirara's back, following Inuyasha and Kagome.

* * *

Sylis ran to what seemed like a run down fort. It appeared as though it had seen its fair share of battles. Sylis sniffed the air, his eyes widened. 

_That's Lilly's scent!_ He quickly ran to the front gate, busting it down. Many men ran out from the doors within the fort.

"Well what do we have here." The leader of the bandits walked up. "Looks like a little demon cub has come out to play."

"I've come here for the girl. Release her and no one gets hurt." Sylis yelled.

"Girl? You mean the green haired lass?" The leader laughed. "She was a tough one, we had to put a magic barrier around her. But Itaugh her to show respect, all it took was a little tough love, am I right boys?" The boss and all of his men started laughing. Sylis gritted his teeth in anger, looking to the ground and clinching his fists. He began to growl, his eyes hidden in the shadows of his bangs. "Uh oh, looks like we upset the little cub. What's that matter? You gonna cry?" He continued to laugh, only increasing Sylis' anger.

* * *

"We're getting close. His scent is really strong." Inuyasha continued to run, finally reaching the fort. "There he is!" Inuyasha stopped, letting Kagome get onto the ground. The rest soon showed up on Kirara's back. Everyone watched as Sylis was outnumbered by many bandits. 

"There are too many of them, we have to help." Miroku said, but before they could move, Sylis yelled out in anger. The wind picked up, blowing Sylis' hair straight up. Suddenly, Miroku shuttered. "What a strong demonic aura! Where is it coming from?"

"Something's different… Sylis' scent has changed." Inuyasha said, but then it hit him. "It's Sylis, he is the one giving off the demonic aura!" Suddenly Sylis made a mad dash at the leader of the bandits, striking him down with one slash of his claw. The blood of the leader sprayed everywhere, covering Sylis' arm.

"He killed the boss!" One of the bandits yelled.

"Let's get him!" Another bandit yelled, charging at the enraged half-demon. Sylis turned around, glaring at the bandit, making his face visible to Inuyasha and the others.

"Look… His eyes… Is he… smiling?" Sango saw Sylis' eyes and trembled in fear. His eyes were blood red and he was laughing_. He just killed a human ruthlessly and he is laughing about it?_ Sango was scared, the only time she had seen something this horrible is when Inuyasha had transformed. "That's it! He must have transformed into a full demon form!" Everyone turned to Sango, fear struck them all. They quickly turned back to Sylis, who was murdering the remaining bandits. His claws sliced through their flesh like a knife and butter. A few bandits were begging for their lives, surrendering, but it didn't stop Sylis. He continued to kill every last bandit until all their bodies laid in the dirt, their blood covering Sylis and the ground. He suddenly stopped, sniffing the air. Sylis ran into one of the doorways in the fort, disappearing from sight.

"We have to go find him." Kagome said, running into the fort.

"You're staying behind me!" Inuyasha ran in front of Kagome. "If anyone is going first, I am. I won't let him hurt you." Inuyasha, followed by the others, ran into the fort. They searched through the passage ways, following Inuyasha who was tracking the scent of Sylis. On the way, they found more dead bodies slammed up against the wall and laying on the floor. Finally they found Sylis, standing in front of a large pink sphere. Sylis began to strike the sphere, his claws scratching the barrier. Sylis began to get cut from the side effects of attacking the barrier, but in his berserker mode, he ignored everything around him. He was only focused on bringing the barrier down.

_Sylis…_ Kagome and the others could only watch.

"Idiot, if you want that barrier brought down, I'll take it down!" Inuyasha yelled, but Sylis ignored him. Sylis continued to attack the barrier, until a crack appeared. _What! Did he actually crack that barrier?_ They all watched as the barrier shattered, revealing a girl with green hair that ran down to her neck. She had a tattered green dress on. Sylis stopped, turning around and facing Inuyasha and the group. The evil smile that was on his face was now gone, his eyes were still red. He closed his eyes, then opened them revealing his normal eyes, before he collapsed.

_

* * *

Sylis opened his eyes, seeing nothing around him but clear blue skies. He was sitting up against something, but he couldn't move. He looked up, seeing a green-haired girl walking toward him. _

"_How are you feeling Sylis?" The green-haired girl asked._

"_Lilly, you're alright…" Sylis said._

"_I'm fine, thanks for saving me Sylis." She smiled._

"_I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you, didn't I?" Sylis let out a small laugh, only to cough afterwards._

"_I know. You have always been there for me." Lilly looked to the ground. "I am sorry I caused so much trouble for you Sylis, it was never my intention."_

"_Don't be sorry. I told you I would protect you. Oh, I found your harp." _

"_I know I found it. Thanks Sylis." Lilly let out a small smile. Sylis' smile turned to a deep frown. _

"_I did it again… Didn't I?" Lilly frowned as well._

"_Sylis, it wasn't your fault. You weren't in control of yourself." Lilly said._

"_But that's just the problem."_

* * *

Sylis was sitting against a wall, his eyes showed no sign of life left in them, though he was still breathing. On the other side of the room, Inuyasha and the group, along with Lilly, were sitting around a small indoor fire. 

"So you two are from another land called Temuair?" Kagome asked.

"That's right. I don't know where Sylis is originally from though." She looked to the floor and smiled. "He has been traveling ever since he was a child. When I first met him, I was being attacked by a group of goblins. Usually I could handle them, but one snuck up on me hitting me to the ground. Before they could strike again, Sylis appeared. He struck them down and helped me to my feet." The others listened carefully to the story, but Sango would glance back every few minutes to check up on Sylis.

"Lilly, is Sylis alright?" Sango said as she glanced back towards the green-haired girl.

"He is fine physically, but mentally…" Lilly said as a sad look overcame her face. "He is tormented." Her gaze returned to the eyes of the others. "He doesn't like to kill unless he needs to and he would never wish to attack those who are innocent or surrender in battle." She looked over at the half-demon against the wall. "We aren't sure what happens, but something happens to him and he loses all control of himself, and becomes a murderous creature. But when he regains his consciousness, he forgets everything that happened. And then he is haunted by nightmares and he can't sleep."

_Poor guy._ Kagome thought to herself, looking back at Sylis. She turned her gaze to Lilly who was telling the story.

"One time, he awoke during his onslaught… I found him attacking a village, he killed women and children who begged for their lives. I saw his eyes, those murderous, red eyes were not his own so I knew he wasn't himself. I called out his name, and he stopped, turning back to himself. When he looked around, he couldn't believe what he had done. He screamed and fell to his knees, grasping his head." Lilly began to sob softly. "I wish I could help him, but he only distances himself away from everyone after it happens." She looked over at Sylis. "He is depressed and mourning the lives that he took away without reason."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Shippo asked, sitting on Kagome's lap.

"I'm not really sure…" Lilly said, looking at the little fox demon. "I guess just give him some time." Sango glanced back over at Sylis, then back over at the others.

"I'm going to see if I can do something." Sango stood up, turning towards Sylis. She walked over to the lifeless Sylis, sitting down next to him. She sat there silently. "Sylis? You ok?" Sango asked. Sylis remained silent, he was so still, he didn't even blink while he sat there. "It will be ok." Sango softly brought her hand on his shoulder, but her touch caused his body to tense up. She quickly withdrew her hand, standing up and walking back to the small fire.

"Lilly, are you and Sylis a couple?" Kagome's curiosity overcame her.

"No, I can't say we are." Lilly frowned slightly. "I don't believe Sylis will ever open up his heart to anyone."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Ever since that day when he attacked the village and discovered that he had killed all those people, he closed up. Not letting anyone get close to him for fear of hurting them." Lilly looked into the fire. "It's like there is a stone wall in front of his heart, preventing anyone from entering. That was about a year ago"

"Do you love him?" Sango asked, glancing over at Lilly.

"I guess you could say I do." Lilly smiled. "But it is not the same feeling that is shared by two lovers. It's more of a love of a brother and sister, who is always there when you need them most. Whenever I am in trouble, he is always there to protect me. Even when I didn't know he was there, he would appear out of no where and be there to protect me."

"I see…" Miroku said, scratching his chin. "Lilly, May I ask you something?" Miroku looked over at Lilly.

"Sure." Lilly looked over at the monk, who made his way next to her, placing his hands around hers.

"Lilly, would you do me the honor of bearing my children?" Everyone else sighed, Lilly was in a state of confusion.

"I'm flattered." Lilly said nervously. "But I don't think that's the proper thing to first say to a lady." Miroku stood there, preparing for the hit that would most likely come from Sango, but it never came. Sango wasn't paying attention because she was deep in thought.

"Miroku, don't you think you could cut it out for once?" Kagome asked the monk, a look of anger on her face." Miroku laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Is there something I should know?" Lilly asked, looking around in confusion.

"Well…" Kagome and Inuyasha began to explain their situation to Lilly, including the monk's lecherousness.

"I see… I will have to watch out for you then. I might as well tell you that my magic is just as strong as Sylis', maybe even stronger." Lilly smiled. "So if you try touching me, I might just have to try a spell out on you. A slap will be the least of your worries." Miroku laughed nervously.

_Oh boy, looks like I'll have to try my best to resist… For my own health._ Miroku scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, I just remembered." Lilly, pulled out her harp, standing up. "I remember learning this song not too long ago, it is said to have powers that heal the injured soul and mend the weary spirit." She walked over to Sylis, the others following her. "It is an ancient song created by those who have been forgotten." She began to play her harp, the sounds coming from it filled the area, being carried by the winds.

_It feels like all my troubles and worries are just… blowing away._ Inuyasha thought to himself. He couldn't help but smile at the soothing melody that was being played. Everyone else also smiled, except for Sylis. While Lilly was playing, the notes filled Sylis' ears, causing them to twitch. Slowly, his eyes returned to normal. When Lilly finished playing, Sylis closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep. She smiled softly.

"Now he just needs his rest." She turned to the rest of the group. "We should probably get some sleep as well." Lilly said, walking back to the fire. Soon everyone was in their sleeping bag, except for Inuyasha who slept near Kagome and Shippo, while Miroku slept near Sango and Lilly.

* * *

Everyone was fast asleep, except for Sango, who couldn't sleep. She stirred in her sleeping bag for the past few hours. She slowly sat up, glancing at everyone. 

_It is still night… Damn, why can't I sleep?_ Her eyes swept over all the other members of their party, until they stopped in Sylis' direction. She saw that he was also stirring in his sleep. _Sylis?_ She slowly sat up, quietly making her way over to Sylis. She kneeled down in front of him, watching him as he stirred. His breathing was heavy and his face was covered in sweat, obviously having another nightmare. "Sylis." She spoke softly, so as not to wake anyone. "Are you ok?" Sylis' breathing calmed down slightly and his eyes opened only a little. He glared at the floor, his eyes seemed cold.

"… What…" Sylis said in a harsh, yet quiet voice.

"Were you having another nightmare?"

"…" Sylis remained silent, not answering her question.

"Sylis… I know what you were talking about when we spoke earlier." Sango said, looking at Sylis. "This dark force, it is a powerful thing like you said… But I'm sure you'll find a way to overcome it."

"…" Sylis remained silent. Sango slowly placed her right hand onto Sylis back. His body tensed up and flinched when she touched him, but she did not withdraw her hand this time. His body relaxed after a moment.

"I have a brother… his name is Kohaku. One day, my father, Kohaku, myself, and some of the others from my village, were sent to a castle to exterminate a demon. When we got there, Naraku had tricked us. He somehow brainwashed Kohaku… And he killed father and the other demon slayers. Soon after, Naraku took control of Kohaku and now he obeys Naraku's commands. His memories of killing father and the others were so painful for him, he has forgotten them, along with who he is."

"…"

"I don't want to see that happen to anyone else, no one deserves that." Sango looked over at the half-demon. "We want to help you… I want to help you."

"…"

"…"

"… Why?" Sylis broke the long moment of silence. Sango turned towards the purple haired youth.

"You are my friend… Do I need more of a reason?" Sango said smiling, trying to lighten Sylis' mood.

"…"

"Sylis, you don't have to go through life with these pains alone… I know that these memories and nightmares will not be healed so easily and maybe they will never fully heal. But perhaps I could help, who knows… maybe you could even help me heal my memories…" Silence again filled the room, Sango's eyes gazed at the floor. _Maybe I shouldn't have tried…_

"… Do what you want…" Sylis broke the silence. Sango's head suddenly turned to the half-demon, both surprised and relieved.

"Maybe for at least one night." Sango let her head fall onto Sylis' shoulder, this time he didn't flinch when she came in contact with him. "I can help prevent your nightmares." Sango closed her eyes, falling into a deep slumber. Sylis' eyes never changed direction or the coldness. Moments later, he closed his eyes, falling asleep as well.

* * *

A/N: Well that was fun. Somehow I have the feeling that I am going to get some people mad at me. I guess we'll see what happens. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for the next chapter, _The Road to Kyoto._ Leave a review, and Sango & Miroku Fans, please don't hurt me. 


	6. Road to Kyoto

A/N: Ended the last chapter with a twist and some fluff, hope you liked it. This one, well I'm not sure how I'll go with this, I'll figure it out as I type. Koga will be making an appearance in this chapter, so all you wolf lovers should like it. I am also going to start placing the last few paragraphs of the previous chapter in the beginning of the new chapter. Shout outs and stuff will be at the end of the chapter from now on.

_

* * *

Previous Chapter… _

"Sylis, you don't have to go through life with these pains alone… I know that these memories and nightmares will not be healed so easily and maybe they will never fully heal. But perhaps I could help, who knows… maybe you could even help me heal my memories…" Silence again filled the room, Sango's eyes gazed at the floor. Maybe I shouldn't have tried…

"… Do what you want…" Sylis broke the silence. Sango's head suddenly turned to the half-demon, both surprised and relieved.

"Maybe for at least one night." Sango let her head fall onto Sylis' shoulder, this time he didn't flinch. "I can help prevent your nightmares." Sango closed her eyes, falling into a deep slumber. Sylis' eyes never changed direction or the coldness. Moments later, he closed his eyes, falling asleep as well.

* * *

"Koga! Wait up!" Ginta yelled, trying to keep up with the speedy wolf demon. Koga came to a stop and looked back at Ginta, Hakkaku and the rest of the wolves trailing behind him. 

"Damn slow pokes. How are we ever going to get Naraku if you guys can't even keep up?" Koga said, his arms crossed and against his chest.

"We need to rest, even the wolves need a break." Hakkaku clamed as he tried to catch his breath.

"You take a break then… I'm still going to find Naraku." Koga took off, a cloud of dust trailing him as he ran.

"What are we gonna do with him?" Ginta said, breathing heavily.

"He just won't stop… He might have that kind of energy, but we sure don't…" Hakkaku said, looking at Ginta. "Well, we better go catch up with him." With that said, Ginta, Hakkaku, and the panting wolves began to run in the direction of Koga's whirlwind trail.

**

* * *

The Hearts of a Mortal and a Half-Demon **

_Chapter 5: Road to Kyoto._

* * *

Sango slept quietly in the hut, the sunlight shining on her face. A small bird sat on the windowsill, chirping lightly. Sango's eyelids began to twitch, opening slightly. She closed them and adjusted her head due to the sunlight. Once she reopened her eyes, she looked around the room to find no one. She also did not feel the presence of a warm body next to her. She turned around to find Sylis gone, only a blanket wrapped around her. 

_Everyone must have gotten up already._ Sango stood up, stretching and letting out a yawn. She suddenly blushed at the thought that came into her head. _I hope the others did not find me sleeping next to Sylis._ Her face turned a deep shade of red. She grabbed her Hiraikotsu, walking outside to find the others. Once her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw the others speaking with the village chief.

"Do you have any information on the location of the demons?" Miroku asked the chief.

"One attacks from the west, and one from the north." The chief replied.

"From the sound of it, they seem like weak demons…" Inuyasha said with a tone of disappointment. "I guess I can take the one from the north."

"I'll go with Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"That's one. Now the demon to the west." Miroku looked at the remaining members, Lilly, Sylis, and Shippo. "I suppose I could go after that one…" Sylis turned away from the rest of the group, walking towards the west exit of the town.

"I'll take it." Sylis walked with his arms crossed against his chest. Sango quickly ran up to the others.

"I'll go with Sylis, just in case." She quickly ran up to the purple haired youth, walking along side him. The others looked at the two walking away, but then turned their attention back to each other.

"Well I guess that is settled. Shippo, Miroku and myself will stay here incase the demon attacks the village." Lilly said with a smile on her face.

"I guess we'll get going too. The sooner we take of this, the sooner we can get back on Naraku's trail." Inuyasha spoke with a slight tone of annoyance. Inuyasha and Kagome walked to the north exit of the town.

"I suppose we should just wait. A little relaxation after what you have been through wouldn't hurt." Miroku looked at the green haired woman that stood next to him.

"I thank you for your concern, but I am fine." Lilly said.

"I'm sure Miroku has something else on his mind." Shippo said with a sarcastic tone, Kirara meowed softly. Lilly knelt down next to the little fox demon.

"Don't worry." She patted his head softly. "I haven't forgotten the warning I was given." She closed her eyes and smiled. Miroku's hand began to wander slightly. "And I am sure Miroku hasn't forgotten the warning I gave him." Miroku quickly retracted his hand, not touching the young woman.

"How could I forget something like that?" Miroku laughed nervously. "At least let me offer to have a tailor make a new green dress for you, the one you currently have on has many rips in it."

"Very well." Lilly stood up facing the monk. "But keep in mind, if you try anything at all, Shippo here will let me know."

"That's right!" Shippo grinned.

"I give you my word, I will not do anything." Miroku bowed, grabbing hold of Lilly's hand. "A delicate beauty such as you need not worry." Lilly blushed slightly at the compliment that he had just given her.

"Alright." She began to walk towards the tailor shop. "Remember, on your word now." Miroku nodded, following her to the shop.

_Why must I be cursed with such a sharp eye for beautiful women? _Miroku let out a soft sigh.

* * *

Sango and Sylis continued to walk down the road, looking for sighs of a demon. Sylis would stop everyone in awhile and sniff the air while Sango would use her trapper skills to search for anything that could lead them in a general direction. After an hour of searching, they came to a grass field, a single tree stood in the middle of the sea of green grass. After staring at the scene for what seemed like minutes, the half-demon walked over to the tree, leaning against it with his arms crossed in front of him. The young demon slayer soon joined him, sitting against the tree. Everything was silent except the sounds of Mother Nature. The wind blowing into the tree's branches, the birds chirping, it was a very peaceful scene. Sango stared into the endless blue skies, entranced by its beauty. Her concentration on the sky was soon broken by the sound of metal striking the earth. Her head turned to Sylis, who had unsheathed his Twilight Blade, driving it into the ground. He returned to his leaning position against the tree. 

"Sylis?" Sango looked up at the purple haired half-demon.

"…" Sylis remained silent, his eyes cold stare remained in his eyes.

"…"

"… Thank you." Sylis closed his eyes when he spoke. When he reopened his eyes, they no longer showed the coldness that had existed in the last few days. They showed warmth, relief, they were calm eyes. Sango's face turned bright red.

"Thank you? For what?" She stood up, letting her Hiraikotsu lay on the ground.

"Last night… I didn't have a nightmare." Sylis' face now matched Sango's, both blushed as they spoke. "So… Thanks."

"You…you're welcome…" Sango stared into Sylis'smoke greyeyes, while he gazed into her dark brown eyes. Suddenly his ears twitched and his eyes returned to their normal cold self, looking in another direction. He sniffed the air, snapping Sango out of her gaze.

"We have company…" Sylis grabbed hold of the hilt of his sword, Sango grabbing her Hiraikotsu. "You might as well show yourself." Sylis yelled walked away from the tree and into the opening. "I can smell you." The grass began to move, the earth began to shake. A giant gargoyle demon emerged from the ground, its wings flapped furiously as it hovered off the ground.

"It's a gargoyle demon, should be simple." Sango said, discarding her kimono, revealing her demon slayer uniform and armor. "Do you want to take him or should I?"

"I could use the exercise." Sylis cracked his neck and then grinned. He charged towards the demon, jumping in the air. The demon swung its massive claw at Sylis, butSylis landed on its claw. Sylis stabbed his sword into the backhand of the demon, running up its arm and dragging his Twilight Blade through the demon's entire arm. The demon screams out in pain, as it flew upwards into the air until both Sylis and the gargoyle appeared at black dots in front of the sun. Sango protected her eyes from the glare, trying to observe the battle as best as she could. Soon, a fast falling object could be seen coming to the ground. As it hit the ground, the impact caused a 10 foot crater, as well as a slight tremor. Sango ran over to find Sylis, trying to stand on his feet. "Damn… I let myself get open. The gargoyle returned to his hover, now going after Sango. Sango attempted to parry all of the attacking monsters swipes, but was hit by the last one, leaving a gash on her left arm. She grabbed her arm in pain, the crimson liquid running down her arm and in between her fingers. "Sango!" Sylis yelled out, seeing the creature attack his partner. She was hurt, but not done. She jumped back, ready to attack.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw her Hiraikotsu, it flew towards the demon's neck. Sylis quickly brought his right foot behind him, his arm fully extended horizontally, his sword in hand.

"Flying Surigam!" Sylis suddenly threw his sword, sending it spinning towards the demon. The Twilight Blade and the Hiraikotsu struck the demon at the same time, detaching its head from its body. The head struck the ground, its body soon followed. Sylis walked over and picked up his Twilight Blade, which was stuck in the demon corpse while Sango's Hiraikotsu returned to her. Sylis walked over to Sango, ripping off a small portion of his shirt. Sylis grabbed onto Sango left hand, causing her to blush slightly.

"This should do until we get back to the village." Sylis tied the blue cloth around Sango's left forearm, acting as a bandage for her cut.

"Thanks." Sango said, quickly putting her kimono on over her armor.

"Well, I guess we are done here." Sylis looked at Sango, seeing a deep red appear on the 'bandage' that he had wrapped around her arm. He walked over and grabbed her Hiraikotsu, swinging it over his back.

"What are you doing? Ah!" Sango let out a small gasp as Sylis picked her up, carrying her bridal style.

"Your wound is bleeding pretty badly. The sooner we get back to the village, the sooner you can get treated." Sylis began to run back towards the town, Sango in his arms.

_He may appear to be cold… But he is a caring person._ She felt herself being held up against his abs, his arms holding onto her tightly as not to let her go. "Nice abs…" Sango said softly. Sylis' ears twitched, hearing what she had said, which caused his face to turn red.

"What did you say?" Sylis looked down at her.

_Did I say that out loud?_ "Nothing! I didn't say anything!" Sango's face must have turned 5 different shades of red as she looked away from Sylis. _I can't believe I just said that!_ Sango and Sylis remained silent for the rest of the way back to the village.

* * *

"Well that was disappointing… For a demon with a jewel shard, he was weak." Inuyasha said, walking along side Kagome. 

"At least we helped out that village and got the jewel shard of course.." Kagome said with a smile.

"Yeah whatever." Inuyasha grunted. They continued to walk back to the village, but then Kagome just stopped. Inuyasha noticed this and looked back. "Hey, what's up?"

"I sense two jewel shard and they're coming in fast!" Kagome turned around, looking off in the direction of the shards. Inuyasha sniffed the air.

"I know that damn scent anywhere…" Inuyasha growled, a whirlwind appearing from the direction of the jewel shards. The whirlwind came right next to Kagome and disappeared, revealing Koga, the wolf demon.

"Hey Kagome, what's up?" Koga smiled, happy to see her.

"Oh, Hi Koga." Kagome smiled nervously, waving. Koga looked around.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Koga scratched his head.

"Get off me you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha yelled because Koga was standing on him. Koga jumped off, landing next to Kagome.

"There you are you mutt, on the ground where you belong." Koga laughed.

"You want to start something!" Inuyasha and Koga entered a staring contest, growling at each other.

"Come on boys, calm down." Kagome said, trying to get in between the two.

"Alright." Inuyasha was the first to back down, which left Kagome slightly surprised.

"Anything for you Kagome." Koga said with a smile.

"Koga, what do we owe the pleasure?" Kagome asked, trying to avoid any fighting between Koga and Inuyasha.

"Well I heard that Naraku is in Kyoto, so I decided to heads there when I ran into you on the way. I thought I would pay a visit to my beloved." Koga smiled, Kagome laughed nervously, while Inuyasha was starting to get upset again.

_Uh oh, Inuyasha is getting upset again. I should probably end this right away._ "Well I hate to break it to you, but…"

"Hmm?" Koga looked at her with a confused look.

"You're going the wrong way. You're going north, Kyoto is to the west." Kagome pointed to southwest.

"What! Damn it all." Koga said with an annoyed tone of voice. "Well I guess I'm off." Koga took off running. "See ya later Kagome!" Koga quickly disappeared into the distance.

"That guy is really persistent…" Kagome sighed.

"Well if you'd just let me kill him, we wouldn't have to worry about it." Inuyasha said, his arms crossed.

"You know killing someone isn't always the answer." Kagome said. "So we know where to look for Naraku."

"And you know where Kyoto is?" Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome.

"Yeah, we'll have to head back to Kaede's village, and then we go west from there."

"Alright… Well let's head back to the village. We can tell the others what we've found out." Kagome nodded in response. Inuyasha and Kagome began to walk back towards the village.

* * *

Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were waiting outside the tailor's, gazing up at the sky. Moments later, Lilly walked out in new dress and cloak. Her dress was light green which covered her shoulders and went down to her knees, her cloak was dark green which had pockets on the inner lining for potions and herbs. 

"This is much better than my old dress." Lilly spun around, as if she were showing off her new robes. "The fabric is lighter so it's easier to move, plus I like the design. You don't see such designs in Temuair."

"Wow Lilly, they look nice on you." Shippo said. Lilly walked over to Shippo, kneeling down in front of him.

"Thanks Shippo, you're such a sweetheart." She softly rubbed his head.

"Lilly, you look rather stunning." Miroku said, standing up. "The goddesses would be jealous of your beauty."

"Well Miroku, I guess I should thank you for your kind words." She smiled at him. "It seems that you have yet to live up to your reputation as a lecher." Miroku laughed nervously. She, Shippo, and Miroku began to walk towards one of the gardens near the middle of the town. Lilly sat amongst the flowers, playing a smoothing melody on her harp while they waited for their friends' safe return. Shippo and Kirara sat near Lilly, napping to the claming sound that filled the air. Miroku sat across from her, also enjoying the sound of her harp.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at the village. They both stopped when they heard the sound of a harp. They calmly walked over to the source of the music, finding the others relaxing. 

"We're back." Kagome called out, waving. Lilly stopped playing and looked up at the two.

"Welcome back. I take it that you were successful in killing the demon?" Lilly asked with a smile.

"Yeah, we also have some good news, but we'll wait till the others get back." Kagome said. Lilly smiled, then glanced over in the other direction.

"Looks like you won't have to wait long then." Lilly pointed over at the demon slayer and half-demon walking through the town gate. She quickly noticed the blue cloth with a deep red stain on it, which was wrapped around Sango's left forearm. She quickly stood up and walked over to the returning members of their party.

"Lilly… Can you take care of her arm?" Sylis' eyes glanced down at Sango's left arm.

"Sure." Lilly nodded happily.

"It's nothing, please don't worry about it." Sango shook her head. Sylis placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to look at him. He nodded as did she, Sango pulled the blue cloth off her still bleeding wound. Lilly held her hands together, closing her eyes. She then placed both hands by Sango's left forearm.

"Ioc." Lilly said softly, her hands began to glow with a light green aura. Soon, the bleeding stopped, though the wound was still there. Lilly exhaled, opening her eyes. "There, the bleeding has stopped, but we still must keep it wrapped." Sango only stared in disbelief, unsure of what just happened. The others ran up, also surprised at the event that had just unfolded. The only two that seemed unfazed by what Lilly just did was Sylis and herself.

"What just happened?" Sango felt relief as the pain was now disappearing. The others stared with their jaws dropped.

"Magic… Ioc means 'Healing.' In Temuair, magic is a very common thing, because we all exist with mana in us." Lilly sat down. "Mana is the spiritual energy within us all, it is what gives us the power to use these spells. I learned both elemental attack and healing spells, healing being my specialty. Well that's pretty much all there is too it." Lilly smiled.

"Such a holy power… I've never seen anything like it." Miroku pondered on this event.

"Even my medical supplies can't do that." Kagome said.

"All I did was stop the bleeding and give slight pain relief. Using more mana, I might have been able to completely heal the injury, but it would take a lot out of me. I could easily hurt myself through exhaustion." She quickly glanced up at Sylis. "Last time I did that, Sylis yelled at me." She laughed.

"Yeah, I could see that." Sango laughed as well.

"…" Sylis remained silent, his eyes closed.

"Well if we are all done here, we know where Naraku is." Inuyasha interrupted, causing everyone to look towards him and Kagome.

"According to Koga, he is somewhere near Kyoto." Kagome explained. "It would make sense to head in that direction." Sylis only nodded in response.

"Sounds good to me." Sango said, Kirara jumping into her arms.

"Alright, we should probably get going right away. Ehh!" Lilly suddenly blushed, with a surprise look on her face. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at her, slightly confused.

"Lilly, you ok?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked behind her, to find a certain monk's hand wandering Lilly behind.

"Damn it all Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"I'd move if I were you." Sylis said calmly, walking away from Lilly and Miroku, like something was about to happen. The others quickly followed.

"Athar!" Lilly yelled causing a black cloud suddenly appeared in the sky. A lightning bolt suddenly struck Miroku, leaving him burnt and twitching on the ground. Lilly turned around to face the monk, a vein looking as if it were about to pop on her forehead.

"It was worth the pain…" Miroku let out a few coughs.

"Perv!" Lilly gave Miroku a swift kick in the gut, causing Miroku to grab his stomach in pain. She turned around and faced the others, dusting off her hands. "Now that that's taken care of, why don't we wrap up that arm of yours?" Lilly walked over to Sylis and Sango, proceeding to lead them to the hut that was prepared for them by the village chief. They left Miroku on the ground.

* * *

Inside, Lilly and Kagome were ready to treat Sango's wound. Sylis sat next to Sango, while Kagome and Lilly were around Sango. 

"Alright this will sting." Kagome took a spray can of antiseptic, spraying the wound. Sango's body tensed up for a few seconds while Lilly wrapped a clean bandage around her arm.

"Ok, that should heal nicely." Lilly smiled, walking away with Kagome. "Kagome, these medical supplies are quite amazing, mind telling me about them?" Kagome and Lilly walked out of the hut, their voices faded as they walked away. Sylis sat against the wall, his arms crossed against his chest.

"How are you feeling Sylis?" Sango glanced over, smiling.

"…" Sylis remained silent, his eyes closed.

"Sylis?" Sango stared at him, a sign of concern showed in her eyes.

_She shouldn't waste her kindness on me… It might end up getting her killed._ "Yeah?" Sylis opened his eyes, looking at Sango.

"Are you alright, you seem deep in thought." Sango leaned back against the wall.

"Perhaps… I'm just thinking. There is nothing more to it." Sylis closed his eyes again, stretching out slightly. When Sylis raised his arm, Sango looked down seeing a red patch on his shirt.

"Sylis, what's that? Are you hurt?" Sango pointed to the deep red spot.

"It's nothing… Don't worry about it." Sylis said, covering his wound with his arm once again. Sango started to become frustrated.

"It isn't 'nothing' so let me take a look at it." Sango tried to pull Sylis' arm away, he only sat there in silence while he pulled his arm back toward him. "Damn it Sylis, let me look at it!" She pulled harder, jerking the half-demon closer to her. His eyes opened, a look of surprise appeared on his face. He jerked his arm back, causing a tug o war match between him and the demon slayer. _What is with this guy?_

"Let go!" Sylis said as he tugged his arm back.

"You're hurt! Let me look at your wound!" Sango tugged back.

"I said it's no big deal!" Sylis gave one big tug which caused him to fall over, taking Sango with him. "Whoa!"

"Ah!" Sango fell on top of Sylis. She shook her head, trying to focus. She opened her eyes, meeting smoke grey eyes in front of her. Her chest was against his, their eyes meeting. Sylis and Sango stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

_She…beautiful…_Sylis mentally slapped himself while he gazed into her brown eyes. _No… I can't fall for this woman…_ Images of the innocent humans that he had murdered came back to him. _She could get killed…_ He snapped out of his deep thinking when he saw Sango close her eyes and her face draw closer to his.

_What am I doing? I don't want to, but I can't help it…_ Sango's lips met with Sylis', she could feel the warmth radiating from his body. _Let this moment… Last forever…_ Sango placed her hands on the sides of Sylis' stomach, the full weight of her body lying on top of him. His eyes still showed signs of shock, his body felt numb. The emotion in his eyes soon changed from shock to a caring gaze. He closed his eyes, now returning her kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her body tight to his own. After a long moment, they broke the kiss. They looked into each others eyes, but Sylis soon flinched in pain, grabbing his chest. Sango snapped out of her trance, looking at crimson liquid soaking through his clothes. "Sylis!" She quickly sat up, running over Kagome's yellow backpack. She pulled out some bandages and the can of antiseptic spray Kagome had used on her arm. She quickly began to take off Sylis' blue shirt, when Inuyasha ran in, followed by Kagome and Lilly.

"What happened? Eh? Are we interrupting something?" Inuyasha said with a confused look on his face.

"Well ehh, Umm…" Sango's face turned deep red, at a lost for words. Lilly and Kagome looked at her, then at Sylis. They saw three large claw marks across his chest. They both realized that he had been hurt before.

"Sylis, you didn't say anything about your injury again… Didn't you?" Lilly sighed, a look of disappointment overcame her face.

"It's nothing…" Sylis said, looking away.

"Not this again… Kagome, lets get to work." Lilly and Kagome walked over to Sylis, grabbing the supplies that Sango had retrieved. Sango knelt besides Sylis, while Kagome and Lilly were getting ready to treat his wound. Sylis was sitting up, growling at fuss that was being made over him. "Oh hush Sylis." Lilly said, hitting him lightly on the head. "It won't take long." Kagome took an alcohol wipe pad, running is across Sylis' wound. He growled loudly, scaring both of the women trying to treat him. Sango placed her hand in his in an attempt to comfort him. At first his grip was very tight, but it soon loosened. Kagome sprayed the antiseptic onto his wound, then Lilly wrapped wound. "Well that should take care of it." Lilly wiped her forehead.

"Let's get going." Inuyasha said, standing up. "We still have the entire afternoon to travel."

"Alright Inuyasha, calm down." Kagome said, standing up and grabbing her backpack. "Just give us some time to get ready. Go check on Shippo and Miroku, let them know we are heading out soon." Inuyasha complied and left the hut in search for the others.

"Miroku! Shippo! We're leaving." Inuyasha called out. Miroku walked up, still a little charred from the lightning bolt Lilly sent on him.

* * *

Nightfall, Miroku and Lilly out looking for food, while Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango kept the campfire well lit. Shippo was already asleep, using Kirara as a pillow. Sylis sat on his own, away from the fire. Sango stood up, walking over to Sylis. 

"Hey." Sango said, sitting down next to him.

"…" Sylis glanced over at her, then back into nothingness.

"Sylis… About earlier-" Sango began to talk, but was soon interrupted.

"Don't…" Sylis said, Sango turned her head, looking at the half-demon. "I can't let you put your life at risk. What if I am overtaken by this power? What will I become? Will I ever be able to return to my normal self? You all would be at risk… You could-"

"Sylis… I know what you're saying…" Sylis looked at the demon slayer, Sango smiled. "But I'm willing to accept that. Besides… I put myself in danger all the time, I am a demon slayer after all."

"…"

"Sylis… For some reason, I was able to stop you from having your nightmare… I'm not sure what I can do, but I promise I'll do whatever I can to find a way to stop your nightmares and your transformation from happening."

_You really are something…_ Sylis nodded his head. "Alright… Thanks Sango." Sango smiled, placing her right hand on top of his left hand.

"Any time…" Sango and Sylis looked up at the stars. The wall that had once surrounded Sylis' heart was beginning to erode, becoming weaker.

* * *

Kagome looked away from the fire, to see Sango and Sylis together, gazing at the sky. _Huh… I wonder what's going on between those two…_ Kagome giggled to herself. Inuyasha glanced over at the schoolgirl. 

"What are you laughing about?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Oh nothing." Kagome said with a smile. The two looked back into the fire. Silence had once again fallen over the campsite, until…

"Athar!" A bright white light was seen in the sky. The others all shook their heads.

_**

* * *

Atlantis-Rob- Thanks for all of your input! I am glad to see you are enjoying the story and new characters. **_

* * *

A/N: Ok, hope you enjoyed the story. Remember to leave a review! Otherwise I don't know how well I am doing. Stay tuned for the next chapter, _The Ageless Blossom, Rin's Illness._


	7. Rin's Illness

A/N: I promise this one will be a little shorter than the other chapters. Leave a review!

_

* * *

Previous Chapter… _

Kagome looked away from the fire, to see Sango and Sylis together, gazing at the sky. _Huh… I wonder what's going on between those two…_ Kagome giggled to herself. Inuyasha glanced over at the schoolgirl.

"What are you laughing about?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Oh nothing." Kagome said with a smile. The two looked back into the fire. Silence had once again fallen over the campsite, until…

"Athar!" A bright white light was seen in the sky. The others all shook their heads.

* * *

Rin was happily picking flowers in a section of the forest. 

"I wonder if Lord Sesshomaru will like these." Rin said with a smile, holding many flowers in her arms. Her stomach gave a light growl, causing her to blush. "It has been awhile since breakfast…" Rin looked around spotting a flower blossom that's petals were deep purple, with many red berries inside of the petals. "Those look good!" Rin quickly grabbed the flower along with the berries, heading off in the other direction.

"Rin!" Jaken called out, walking down the forest's path. "Where is that stupid girl now?" Jaken continued to walk, looking off to his left and right. Suddenly he bumped into Rin, knocking them both down. The berries she was carrying fell to the earth, along with the flower. Jaken shook his head and looked at the flower. "An Eternal Blossom, a very rare flower, where did you get this?"

"I found in the forest, isn't it pretty?" Rin smiled. Jaken looked down at the ground, seeing the berries. A look of fear overcame his face.

"Rin! You must tell me! Did you eat the berries from this flower?" Jaken yelled loudly.

"Yeah, they were delicious!" Rin smiled.

**

* * *

The Hearts of a Mortal and a Half-Demon **

_Chapter 6: The Eternal Blossom, Rin's Illness._

* * *

"It's another sunny day!" Kagome said, stretching as she and the others walked down the road. Miroku and Lilly were walking along side Kagome and Inuyasha, while Sango and Sylis walked behind them, Shippo on Sylis' left shoulder and Kirara on Sango's right shoulder. 

"Yeah, whatever…" Inuyasha said with his trademark attitude. Sylis walked with his hands to his sides, his left hand on the hilt of his sword, now being held by a sword frog on his left hip.

_His sword…_ Sango glanced over at Sylis, taking note of the new position his sword is in. "Sylis." He glanced over at the demon slayer. "Why are you carrying your sword on your hip now?"

"No reason…" Sylis' eyes returned to viewing what was in front of him.

"Oh…" Sango decided to drop it and began to admire the clear blue skies. They had been traveling for a few days, coming up to Kaede's village.

"Hey, there it is!" Shippo said, climbing up on Sylis' head. This caused Sylis to growl in annoyance, which made Shippo quickly hop off of his head and on to Sango's other shoulder. She giggled slightly.

"Kagome, will you be going back to your time?" Lilly looked over at the raven haired girl.

"Just for a few hours, I'll grab some more supplies and come back." Kagome said. When they made it to the village, Kaede could be seen outside of her hut. "Hi Kaede." Kagome waved to the old priestess.

"Ah, Kagome. I trust that you and the other have been alright?" Kaede instantly looked at the green haired girl traveling with them. "And who is this young woman?"

"Hello ma'am, my name is Lilly. It is nice to meet you." The young girl said with a smile, extending her hand out to the old woman.

"I see she has manners." Kaede shook Lilly's hand. "Why have ye begun traveling with Kagome and the others?"

"I am an old friend of Sylis'. Before we had… unexpectedly arrived here, we were investigating the Shinewood Forest." Lilly said.

"Shinewood Forest? I have never heard of such a place by that name." The old woman had a confused look on her face.

"They aren't exactly from here…" Sango stated. She, Kagome, and Lilly did their best to explain where they were from and how they had gotten here.

"This is a strange tale ye speak, but with the events of the last two years… Anything is possible." Kaede said. "I must ask ye, why have ye returned here so soon?"

"We have a led that Naraku is in Kyoto." Inuyasha looked at the old priestess. "Kagome came to pick up supplies then we are leavi-" Inuyasha abruptly stood, picking up Tetsuaiga. "We have company." Inuyasha ran out of the hut, soon followed by everyone else. When the others were outside, standing in front of them was a man with long white hair, holding a child in his right arm.

"What! Sesshomaru?" Miroku readied his staff, Shippo hid behind the monk's leg.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha's found the hilt of his sword. "If it's a fight you're after…"

"I did not come to fight you, Inuyasha. But if a battle is what you desire…" Sesshomaru glared at his younger brother, his cold emotionless expression never leaving his face.

"If ye have not come here to fight, the why are ye here?" Kaede asked, walking towards the demon with her arms behind her back. Sesshomaru did not respond verbally, but looked at the old priestess. He then offered Rin, who was pale and sweating.

"She ate berries of the Eternal Blossom." Sesshomaru stated.

"If that is the case, we must make haste." Kaede turned and faced the hut. "Bring the girl in here, I will make a list of herbs that ye must retrieve." Sesshomaru followed the old woman into hut. Everyone else, except for Sylis and Lilly who had no idea who that was, stood outside, still in a state of shock.

_What just happened?_ Inuyasha thought to himself. Soon Kagome and the others walked inside. They found Rin lying down on a bed spread, Kaede writing on a piece of parchment.

"Inuyasha, Sylis. I will require your help as well." Kaede stood up, handing a piece of parchment to Sylis, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha. "Gather the herbs listed. Ye are much faster than anyone here, so ye must get them."

"Why would I help Sesshomaru." Inuyasha grunted, this caused Sesshomaru to glare at him.

"Rin might die! If not for him, help for her sake." Kagome said, not making any change in Inuyasha's expression. "If you don't help, I might have to say 'you know what.'" Inuyasha suddenly got a look of worry on his face. "Si-"

"Ok, ok. I'm going." Sylis, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha quickly left the hut, leaving Miroku, Shippo, and the girls.

"Kagome, could ye get some cold water?" Kaede asked, grabbing some small pieces of cloth. She nodded, walking out of the hut.

"Perhaps some of my magic can help." Lilly walked over to the girl, kneeling down. She placed her hand on her forehead, a light green aura began to appear. "Ao Puinsein." The green light disappeared, nothing happened. "It appears I cannot help." Lilly looked over at the old priestess. "What has happened to this child?" Kaede took a deep breath, then looked at the green haired girl.

"The Eternal Blossom, it is a very rare plant. To see one, ye are a lucky person. But its berries are rather deadly. We are not use why, but if ye eat a berry from this plant, it causes the body to age and decay very quickly." She looked over at Rin. "Depending on the age of the person, the poison's effect may take longer or shorter. In cases with children, they will become a decaying corpse over night." Kagome covered his mouth in shock.

"That's terrible…" Kagome looked at Rin. _She is just a child, she doesn't deserve to die…_

"Many have attempted remedies, but they have only slowed down the process, leaving the victims to die in less than a week. Many have studied this and have come close to a cure, but only one was very proven to work. It is the final ingredient that was always the toughest to find."

"What is the final ingredient?" Miroku asked.

"The last ingredient is…"

* * *

An hour later, Sesshomaru returns to the village, seeing Sylis, Inuyasha, and Miroku waiting outside. He walked into the hut, meeting Shippo, Kirara and the girl. Jaken had finally shown up as well. 

"Ye are here." Kaede stood up, taking the herb from the dog demon. Kaede and Lilly began to crush and liquefy the herbs, until it was in a blue liquid form. "One ingredient remains to be added." She looked up at Sesshomaru. "Fresh blood of a demon." Sesshomaru's face did not change, continuing to glare at the old woman.

"If you think that Lord Sesshomaru will give up some of his blood for this human…" Jaken spoke up.

_Oh great… I just want to kick that little imp's head in… _Inuyasha thought to himself.

"You must be mistaken!" Jaken said proudly. "Lord Sesshomaru would never-"

"Fine." Everyone looked over at Sesshomaru, slightly shocked by his words.

"But Lord Sesshomaru!" The dog demon quickly grabbed Jaken by the head, throwing him violently out of the hut. All that could be heard was Jaken's fading scream and a loud thud.

_About damn time…_ Inuyasha smirked at the loud thud. Sesshomaru extended his arm, holding his hand over the vile of blue liquid. He closed his hand, forming a fist. Seconds later, a red crimson liquid began to drip from his fingers. He had cut his palm open with his claws. His blood began to drop into the antidote, turning it purple.

"That should be enough Sesshomaru. Ye may stop now." Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru, a bandage in her hand.

"I do not need your medical attention…" Sesshomaru said coldly, Kagome gave up right away instead of pushing it. Lilly took the vile, kneeling in front of the sick child.

_She has grown…_ Rin had grown over an inch in the last hour. _I hope this works like Kaede says it will._ "Rin, I need you to drink this…" Rin's eyes opened slightly, her breathing still heavy. Lilly brought the vile to Rin's mouth, slowly letting her drink it. After the antidote was gone, Rin's breathing began to calm down. Lilly looked over at the old priestess. "Will she be alright?"

"We shall see in the morning. This antidote does not slow the process down, it either cures or fails." Kaede smiled while looking at the small, but growing child.

"If Rin perishes…" Sesshomaru spoke, everyone's eyes falling on him. "I will kill everyone in the village, starting with you." Lilly let out a small gasp, not knowing about Sesshomaru's short temper wth humans.

_For our sake… We better hope this works._ Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, then Rin. Sesshomaru stood up, walking out of the hut.

"I shall return in the morning for to check on her…" Sesshomaru walked away from the village, into the forest. Back in the hut, the others were still talking.

"It would be best for us to get some sleep, it is quite late." Lilly yawned, her eyes fighting to stay open. "I can stay here to watch over the young girl."

"I'll stay as well, incase something happens to her and Sesshomaru wants to kill everyone…" Sylis closed his eyes, sitting against the wall.

"Oh Sylis, you can talk." Miroku said, causing a small amount of laughter in the group. Sylis remained as he was, his eyes closed. Sango and Kirara also waited with Lilly and Sylis while the others went to another small hut for the night.

* * *

Sesshomaru remained in the forest, furiously swinging at a tree with claws. All that went through his mind was Rin, his desire to protect her and keep her safe and in good health. The thought of losing her overcame his thoughts of actually requesting help from mortals. 

_What are these strange feelings I am having? They are quite vexing._ Through the night, he continued to slice up the tree, not sleeping at all.

* * *

"_Lord Sesshomaru… Please… help me…" Rin could see Sesshomaru in the distance, his image slowly fading. She attempted to reach out for him, but she couldn't move her arm. Her body felt strange, she could feel her clothes shrinking, pressing against her body. She could hear her kimono tearing, the fabric now becoming loose, just laying on her body. "Lord… Sessho-maru…"_

"_Rin…"_

"_!" Rin's eyes snapped open, they began to search the surrounding area. She saw nothing but darkness, but she could feel a familiar warmth by her. A presence that that has watched over her for a long time._

"_You are not weak…" The voice was that of Sesshomaru. "Get up Rin."_

Rin's eyes fluttered open, her eyes began to focus due to the lack of light. She could see the inside of a hut, the wooden ceilings and walls. _Why do I feel so strange…?_ Rin sat up quickly, stretching out which caused the blanket that was covering her to fall to her lap. "I feel rested." Rin said softly. "Huh!" Rin let out a small gasp. _My voice… It sounds different, I sound… older…_ She looked down at her chest, watching a piece of her once fitting kimono, fall into her lap. She blinked a few times, seeing her fully developed breasts. "AH!" She screamed loudly, quickly grabbing the blanket and covered herself. The loud scream awoke the sleeping members in the hut. Lilly and Sango both awoke to see a teenage girl with very long raven hair, terrified and confused. She held the blanket to her chest tightly, breathing very heavily. Sylis' eyes opened, he calmly stood up and walked out of the hut. Once he was outside, his voice could be heard.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you…" Sylis said. Suddenly, Miroku ran in to see Lilly, Sango, and the young teenager.

"Why hello there." He began to walk towards the girl. "Would you consider-" He was instantly stopped by Lilly who stood in front of him, pushing him to the entrance.

"Would you get out of here you lecher!" Lilly violently threw him out of the hut. Her attention turned back to the teen, still in a state of shock. Lilly ran over to her. "Rin." The teen's head quickly looked up at the green haired girl. "Are you feeling better?" Rin slowly nodded her head. "Do you know where you are?" She shook her head, signaling that she didn't. "Hmm… Rin, what is the last thing you remember?" Rin looked to the ground, thinking deeply.

"The last thing I remember… I was in the forest, when I found this strange purple planet. I ate the berries from it, but after that… It's fuzzy." Rin looked over at the demon slayer. "I've seen you before… You travel with Lord Sesshomaru's brother, Inuyasha… Right?"

"Yes, I am Sango." Sango pointed over at Lilly. "This is Lilly, she helped you get better." Lilly waved to the teen. Just then Kagome walked in to the hut.

"Oh, Kagome." Rin said, a smile appeared on her face.

"Is that you Rin?" Kagome looked slightly puzzled. Rin nodded her head. "Wow, you look just as old as me. But I think you're gonna need a hair cut." Kagome giggled slightly. "I'll be right back." Kagome left the hut, coming back in less than a minute with a scissors and hairbrush.

"So can anyone explain what happened to me? Why… why I look like this?" Rin looked at herself. Kagome walked behind Rin, preparing to cut her hair. Sango and Lilly told the story to Rin, explaining about the Eternal Blossom, the strange poison the berries contain, as well as how she was cured. During the explanation, Kaede had walked in, but had quickly left. Sango and Lilly finished explaining what had happened. "I see… So I've grown up over night… This is so strange."

"We don't blame you for being confused Rin." Kagome had finished cutting the back of Rin's hair and was now brushing it.

"It's alright, I'll be fine." Suddenly, a thought came to Rin. "Where is Lord Sesshomaru?" She began to panic. "Is he all right?"

"Don't worry Rin." Lilly smiled, trying to calm the teen down. "He said he would return. I'm sure he will come around soon."

"Alright, all done, I think it looks good on you." Kagome placed the hairbrush on the floor, next to the scissors. Rin's raven hair cascaded down her back, its length went to her lower back. Part of her hair laid across the front of her shoulders, her bangs were very similar to Kagome's.

"Thanks Kagome." Rin smiled. "What should I do about my clothes though? I sort of…" Rin began to blush, her face turning light pink. "Outgrew my old kimono."

"Don't worry." Sango said from the doorway of the hut. "Kaede is coming right now with new clothes for you." Sango backed away from the door, letting Kaede pass through the doorway.

"Here ye are Rin." Kaede walked over to her, placing a folded blue and white kimono on the floor, a pair of white shocks, sandals, and a pink piece of fabric. "I hope they fit." The women all left, giving Rin some privacy to change. Once outside, the women accompanied the men and Kirara.

"How is she doing?" Inuyasha asked, his arms crossed across his chest.

"She is fine. She is getting changed right now." Kagome smiled.

"It appears the antidote worked, but it left the child in an older state." Kaede said, her arms held behind her. "I would say she looks to be the age of 16 or 17."

"16 or 17 you say?" Miroku said softly, rubbing his chin. Lilly walked up and placed her hand on his shoulder, gripping it tightly. The monk flinched slightly.

"I hope you aren't getting any ideas… It would be a shame to have to wait while you recuperate." Lilly smiled while a vein on her forehead looked like it was going to pop. While Lilly was threatening the monk, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Sango sighed. Sylis stood leaning against the hut, his eyes closed and his arms crossed. He sniffed the air, opening his eyes.

"He has returned." Everyone looked at Sylis, than towards the sound of footsteps. Sesshomaru walked towards them, followed by Jaken, whose head was covered with many large bumps.

"Where is Rin?" Sesshomaru stopped in front of the group, who became silent once his presence was known.

"She is inside, she is alright." Lilly stated, Sesshomaru began walking towards the hut. "Wait, you shouldn't go in there, she is getting-" Lilly didn't get a chance to finish, as Sesshomaru walked into the hut.

"Hmm?" Sesshomaru walked in to see Rin, her breasts her still exposed as she was partly dressed. She let out a small gasp, quickly pulling the rest of the kimono over her chest. Her face turned a deep shade of red, but to her surprise, so did Sesshomaru. Never had he seen him blush.

_It must be a mistake, is he… blushing?_ It was no mistake the red stuck out like a sore thumb next to his pale skin. "I'm sorry… Lord Ses-"

"You don't need to apologize…" Sesshomaru turned his head, to avert his eyes. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes milord." Rin continues to get dressed while Sesshomaru had his back turned.

"Good. We will be leaving as soon as you are ready." Rin had finished dressing herself in her new kimono. As a teen, she stood 5'1", the kimono she wore was deep blue, a pattern of black butterflies with white wings. She began to walk towards Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin spoke softly. Sesshomaru was slightly surprised, never in the years that he had taken care of the girl had she addressed him in any other way than Lord Sesshomaru. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. "Thank you." Again, he was caught by surprise. "Because of you, I am still alive… I thank you with all my heart." She laid her head on his back, closing her eyes. Sesshomaru took his right hand, placing it gently on her arm, rubbing it softly. She felt the warmth of his touch, making her feel safe.

"Don't be foolish Rin." He smiled, closing his eyes as well. After a short moment, she released her hold around the dog demon. He turned around and looked at her, his amber eyes meeting her brown eyes. "Are you ready to go?" Rin happily nodded. They began to walk towards the exit of the hut, Sesshomaru holding Rin's hand. They walked outside, greeted by Inuyasha's rag tag group.

"I am glad you pulled through Rin." Lilly said happily. "You seem like a nice person."

"So do you Lilly." Rin bowed to her. "Thank you for everything." Rin then turned to Sylis and Inuyasha, bowing to them as well. "Thank you."

"Do not expect any gratitude from me, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stared at his younger brother coldly.

"Keh… Yeah right, like I would ever want to hear those words coming from you." Inuyasha grunted, walking away from Sesshomaru.

"Rin, we are leaving." Sesshomaru looked at the young raven haired teen, she smiled in return.

"Take care!" Rin waved back at the others, while she and Sesshomaru left Kaede's village.

**

* * *

**

A big Thanks to my Reviewer... Just one person! What the hell?

**Atlantis-Rob:** Thanks for being a dedicated reader! I hope you continue to read the story!

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the very late update. I've been a little busy lately. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will be posting pictures of Lilly, as well as what an older Rin looks like. Leave a Review! Stay tuned for the next chapter, _Kagome or Kikyo._


	8. Kagome or Kikyo

A/N: OK, Rin is now around Kagome's age, Sesshomaru didn't try to kill Inuyasha for once, what else could happen? We'll see. No Intro for this chapter, I don't feel that there is really need for one.

_

* * *

Previous Chapter… _

"Do not expect any gratitude from me, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stared at his younger brother coldly.

"Keh… Yeah right, like I would ever want to hear those words coming from you." Inuyasha grunted, walking away from Sesshomaru.

"Rin, we are leaving." Sesshomaru looked at the young raven haired teen, she smiled in return.

"Take care!" Rin waved back at the others, while she and Sesshomaru left Kaede's village.

**

* * *

The Hearts of a Mortal and a Half-Demon **

_Chapter 7: Kagome or Kikyo._

* * *

The whether had been good up to the last day or so, winter was baring its ugly head. As the days and nights grew colder, traveling became much harder. Getting to Kyoto would prove to be far more time consuming. Though Inuyasha and the others have been traveling for days, their progress has been very slow. Inuyasha walked with his arms crossed, dressed in his usual attire. Miroku also dressed in his usual robes, they were warm enough for him. Kagome wore a pair of blue jeans and a sweater, a brown cloak draped around her. Shippo kept warm by staying in Kagome's arms, even though he was bigger than he use to be. Sango dressed in her usual kimono along with a brown cloak for warmth. Lilly was warm enough in her mage's robes and cloak. Sylis remained in his is tattered sleeveless tunic, trying to hide the fact that he was cold. 

"Sylis? Aren't you cold?" Sango glanced over at him. He remained silent, continuing to walk along the snowy path. He reluctantly let out a small shiver. _I'll take that as a yes._ She smiled, walking next to him, draping the cloak around the two of them. Kagome looked back at the two, giggling to herself.

"What are you laughing about?" Inuyasha glanced over at the schoolgirl, his amber eyes watching her every movement.

"Oh nothing." Kagome smiled, moving closer to the half-demon. She could feel the warmth of his presence. Lilly glanced over to her side, noticing a certain monk getting closer to her.

"Miroku, what are you doing?" The green haired mage turned and confronted Miroku.

"Everyone else was giving warmth and comfort to one another, I thought we could do the same." The monk smiled.

"Oh, is that what you were thinking?" Lilly sighed softly, walking away from the monk. Miroku let out a small sigh as well.

_I was being sincere… I'm freezing… _Miroku shivered, rubbing his arms up and down in an attempt to warm up. They continued to walk on the road, until they came up to a rather big village. "We should probably rest here for the night." Kagome looked at a sign that hung from the wooden gate.

"Nagoya? Well we have made good progress." She glanced over at Miroku. "I'm taking a guess that a dark presence is coming around, huh Miroku?" The monk laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. Sylis began to walk past all of them, stopping a few feet in front of them.

"You should find a place to eat…" Sylis looked around the village, taking note of a few buildings.

"We'll I do admit that I'm hungry…" Kagome felt her stomach growl softly. Sylis pointed to building, Inuyasha sniffed the air.

"Hey, it smells almost as good the food Kagome brings back." Inuyasha said happily. Sylis began to walk in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" Sango asked, walking towards him.

"I'm taking care of some things… I'll meet up with you later." Sylis continued to walk, his arms still crossed. He disappeared into one of the many buildings.

"He is strange." Shippo blinked a few times, now standing on the ground. Lilly walked over and began to pet him on the head.

"He has always been like that, don't mind him." Lilly smiled. "Shall we eat?" Lilly headed to the building Sylis pointed out earlier, the others soon followed.

* * *

The others had eaten their fill, no one was left hungry. 

"Wow, I'm stuffed." Shippo laid back.

"I thank you again for your kindness." Miroku stood and bowed to the elderly couple that had fed them.

"Oh it is no problem at all." The elderly woman said. "We are glad to help travelers, especially during these snow storms."

"There must be something we could do to repay you." Kagome said with a smile.

"Don't you worry missy." The old man spoke up, a smile on his face. "Like my wife said, we are happy to help travelers." Everyone was finished eating their food, now conversing amongst themselves. Kagome stood up and moved next to Sango.

"So Sango, I've noticed that you and Sylis have been spending a lot of time together." Sango was surprised by the comment made by Kagome. To Sango, Kagome was her closest friend. She could talk to her about almost anything.

"What do you mean?" Sango looked away, trying her best to avoid eye contact.

"Be honest Sango…"

"Huh?" Sango turned to face Kagome.

"Is there something going on between you two?" Sango's face turned a light shade of red, she became flustered.

"What… what are y-you talking a-about?" Sango tried to hide her blushing cheeks.

"Well you have feelings for him, don't you?" Kagome got closer, making sure no one else heard them talking.

_Do I… have feelings for Sylis?_ Suddenly Sango's mind brought up a recent memory.

* * *

"_Sylis, you don't have to go through life with these pains alone… I know that these memories and nightmares will not be healed so easily and maybe they will never fully heal. But perhaps I could help, who knows… maybe you could even help me heal my memories…" Silence again filled the room, Sango's eyes gazed at the floor. Maybe I shouldn't have tried…_

"… _Do want you want…" Sylis broke the silence. Sango's head suddenly turned to the half-demon, both surprised and relieved._

"_Maybe for at least one night." Sango let her head fall onto Sylis' shoulder, this time he didn't flinch. "I can help prevent your nightmares." Sango closed her eyes, falling into a deep slumber. Sylis' eyes never changed direction or the coldness. Moments later, he closed his eyes, falling asleep as well._

_

* * *

What am I doing? I don't want to, but I can't help it… Sango's lips met with Sylis', she could feel the warmth radiating from his body. Let this moment… Last forever… Sango placed her hands on the sides of Sylis' stomach, the full weight of her body lying on top of him. His eyes still showed signs of shock, his body felt numb. The emotion in his eyes soon changed from shock to a caring gaze. He closed his eyes, now returning her kiss. _

* * *

Sango snapped out of her trip down memory lane. "We don't have that kind of relationship Kagome, we are just comrades." She turned away from the younger girl.

"That's a shame." Kagome stretched slightly. "Cause I think he likes you." Sango quickly turned around and faced her friend.

"Do you really think so?" Sango became interested in the conversation very quickly.

"Well think about it. He rarely speaks at all, it seems the only time he ever replies is when you are talking to him." Kagome placed her finger on her chin, thinking deeply. "Also, whenever we are treating his wounds, he growls at us. But if you are looking at them, he doesn't growl at all." Sango thought about what she said.

_She is right… he doesn't growl… Besides if he didn't like me…_ Sango though back to the kiss that she and Sylis shared. Her face became a light shade of pink. "I don't know Kagome…" Before they could continue their conversation, the door that leads outside opened. The wind blew furiously, the cold air entering the small house. A figure with long hair walked in, brushing off the snow. Sango instantly recognized the figure, Sylis stood by the door. He now wore a new dark blue tunic with a silver outline , it's sleeves went to above his elbows, where they rolled up. He also wore a pair of black fingerless gloves made of leather. On the gloves, two plates of metal were placed above the wrist and on the back of the hand. Everyone remained silent as Sylis walked over to the elderly couple, handing them a small leather pouch and thanking them. He turned to where his companions were kneeling on the ground. He sat down next to Sango, remaining silent. "Sylis? Did you do everything that you needed to?" Sylis opened his eyes, glancing over at the demon slayer.

_Sango…_ "I've got rooms set up for all of us at the inn." Sylis closed his eyes.

"How did you do that? And where did you get those new clothes?" Sylis opened his eyes, looking again at Sango.

"I have my ways…" Sylis stood back up, facing the door. "Don't worry about it." He walked to the door, leaning against the wall as if he were waiting. Kagome tapped Sango on the shoulder, making her turn and face the others. They were all staring intently, interested in the conversation that was about to start.

"What was that about Sango?" Kagome asked.

"He said that he has rooms for us at the inn." Everyone was a little shocked by this announcement.

"How did he do that?" Shippo was curious, rarely did they ever sleep in a house or inn of sorts without Miroku 'detecting a dark presence' about. Sango shrugged her shoulders, looking towards Lilly.

"Lilly, you're been traveling with him longer, do you have any ideas?" The green haired mage thought deeply about the question she was asked.

"Hmm." She thought back to their days in Temuair. Lilly spoke quietly, almost as if she was speaking to herself. "Maybe he brought more than I had thought…" Inuyasha's ears twitched.

"Brought more of what?" Inuyasha stared at her, his arms crossed as usual.

"Oh, nothing." Lilly laughed nervously. _Didn't mean to say that out loud._ Her mind went back to what it was thinking, before she was interrupted. _He always did have a large sum of gold… I never did know where he got it all from._ "I'm not really sure to be honest." Miroku stood up, his staff in hand.

"Well there is no point passing his kind jester. We should take advantage of it." Miroku headed for the door, while the others followed. Sylis lead them to the inn, the innkeeper leading them to their rooms. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo slept in one room, while Lilly, Sango, Miroku, Sylis, and Kirara slept in another. Soon after arriving, the members of the group fell asleep. Inuyasha slept against the wall, Tetsuaiga in his arms, while Kagome and Shippo slept together in a small bed. During the middle of the night, a strange presence filled the air.

_Inuyasha_. Inuyasha's ears twitched, his eyes opening. He sniffed the air, causing him to stand up quickly.

_I know that scent…_ Inuyasha opened the door to the hall, leaving room and heading outside. Moments later, Kagome squirmed in her sleep, finally waking up. She looked around the room.

_It's still late…_ Kagome was just about to put her head down, when she noticed a certain missing half-demon. "Inuyasha?" She quickly sat up, moving the small fox demon so not to disturb him. She quickly grabbed her bow and quiver, walking out of the room and into the hall. She ran outside with her sweater on, looking around the area. She saw footprints leading to the front gate of the village, into the forest. _Those must be Inuyasha's._ She decided to follow them, rubbing her arms for warmth. She continued to follow Inuyasha's tracks outside of the village, when she saw man white snake like demons flying through the air. She gasped when she realized what they were. _Kikyo's soul collectors…_ Her heart sank, knowing that Kikyo was near by and Inuyasha had gone to see her. The pain of seeing Inuyasha with Kikyo began to surface, she knew she would be hurt if she found them together, but she pressed forward. She followed the footprints into the forest, until she came to a small clearing. She saw Inuyasha, the half-demon she care so much about, standing in the clearing. He was alone.

"Kikyo! I know you are here!" He scanned the forest, not seeing sensing Kagome's presence. "Show yourself!" Soon, Kikyo walked from behind a tree, her bow in hand. Soul collectors followed her, giving her souls so she could continue to live.

"Well Inuyasha, you have come. Did you abandon your friends once again?" Kikyo smirked slightly, finding amusement in the annoyed half-demon. Kagome hid herself behind a tree, watching the event unfold.

"What do you want? Why have you come here?" Inuyasha growled loudly, showing anger.

"Inuyasha, why are you anger with me? The woman you once loved." Kikyo stared at the half-demon, awaiting an answer.

"Why shouldn't I be anger? You have harmed Kagome in the past, you could have killed her. She hasn't done anything to you!" Inuyasha continued to growl. Kikyo began to laugh.

"What is this? Have I struck a nerve Inuyasha?" Kikyo smiled, seeing the anger that she caused her former lover. "Don't tell me you've actually fallen in love with her."

_Oh no…_ Kagome knew that this is when Inuyasha would tell her that she was still in love with the dead priestess. A single tear ran down her cheek, as she turned around, getting ready to leave.

"And what if I have?" Kagome gasped, quickly turning around.

"What did you just say?" Kikyo looked at the half-demon, a serious look fell upon her face.

"What if I am in love with her?" Inuyasha grinned. "Don't tell me a struck a nerve Kikyo."

"Inuyasha you damn fool! She is nothing more than a shell of me, she is my reincarnation." Kikyo glared at Inuyasha.

"She is the shell? Kagome is Kagome, no one else. When you left this world, your soul went with it." Inuyasha laughed slightly. "It is now Kagome's soul, you are the one who is using part of it to walk amongst the living." Kikyo began to grow frustrated with Inuyasha. "If anything, you are the shell of Kagome!"

"You damn half-demon!" Kikyo quickly readied an arrow, placing the nock on the string. "How dare you insult me!" Kikyo pulled back on the string, ready to fire. Suddenly, something flew past Kikyo's bow, severing the bowstring. She lost balance, her broken bow falling into the snow. An arrow struck a tree behind Kikyo. She looked up, as Inuyasha turned around to see who had fired the arrow. Both of them saw Kagome, her bow in hand.

"Kikyo… Don't you dare." Kagome looked up, tears running down her cheeks. "If you ever try to hurt Inuyasha again, I'll send you to hell where you belong!" She readied another arrow, aiming it at the dead priestess.

_Kagome… _Inuyasha turned around and faced Kikyo, grinning at her. "The same goes if you try to hurt Kagome."

"Damn you…" Kikyo glared angrily, her soul collector flying to her, lifting her up into the sky. "Damn you both!" Soon, she was out of sight. Inuyasha's attention turned to the schoolgirl behind him, he walked to her, as she walked to him. Tears still ran down her cheeks, sniffling as the distance between them decreased.

"Inuyasha…" She lowered her head, her eyes hidden in the shadows of her bangs. "Everything you just said… Did you mean it?" Inuyasha looked down at her, slowing tilting her chin up, his amber eyes filled with one single emotion. He gazed into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Kagome…" She waited for his answer, her mind hoping for the answer of her dreams. "I meant every word… Kagome, I love you." She cried tears of joy, as they pulled each other into a tight embrace. Their lips met, sending a wave of sensation through out their bodies. They could feel the softness in each other's lips, the sense of passion. Their tight embrace helped them ignore the cold. When they finally broke the kiss, Kagome rested her head against Inuyasha's chest, his chin resting on her head.

"Inuyasha… I love you. With all my heart."

* * *

My thanks go out to. 

**Atlantis-Rob**: Thanks again for your loyal reading! I know, it is hard to build up readership, but I made progress. I am now in at least 1 C2.

**Dante Gemini**: I thank you for allowing my story to be added to your C2, "Original Inuyasha Fan Fiction." I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

A/N: Another fluffy ending. Due to request of my friends, I am trying to shorten up the chapters. I guess it is just too long for them to be sitting in front of a screen. OK, here is the layout for the next chapter. For this part, you are going to have to disregard the episodes that contained Juromaru and Kageromaru because they are making their appearance now. Stay tuned for the next chapter, _The Wounded Dog and Blinded Fox._


	9. The Wounded Dog and the Blinded Fox

A/N: Hope you liked the last chapter. Quick note, I changed Sylis a little. He now has grey eyes instead of blue. I went back in previous chapters and edited this. On to the next!

_

* * *

Previous Chapter…_

"Inuyasha…" She lowered her head, her eyes hidden in the shadows of her bangs. "Everything you just said… Did you mean it?" Inuyasha looked down at her, slowing tilting her chin up, his amber eyes filled with one single emotion. He gazed into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Kagome…" She waited for his answer, her mind hoping for the answer of her dreams. "I meant every word… Kagome, I love you." She cried tears of joy, as they pulled each other into a tight embrace. Their lips met, sending a wave of sensation through out their bodies. They could feel the softness in each other's lips, the sense of passion. Their tight embrace helped them ignore the cold. When they finally broke the kiss, Kagome rested her head against Inuyasha's chest, his chin resting on her head.

"Inuyasha… I love you. With all my heart."

* * *

A carriage being pulled by horse skeletons made its way through the forest. It was being driven by a man in a white baboon outfit. The carriage was like a cage, holding a man with long light purple hair, his mouth was covered by a metal mask, while his body was held with restraints.

"Juromaru, we will be there soon." Naraku let out an evil laugh. "You shall take care of those half-demons." The light purple haired man remained silent, only breathing loudly.

**

* * *

The Hearts of a Mortal and a Half-Demon**

_Chapter 8: The Wounded Dog and Blinded Fox._

* * *

"Damn snow… It's slowing us all down!" Inuyasha growled, expression his anger quite publicly. Kagome patted him on the back.

"It's ok Inuyasha, but it's something we have to live with." Inuyasha only responded with a grunt. Kagome let out a sigh. _He'll always be like this._ The group continued to walk, until they came to a figure in purple and white kimono. The figure rolled over revealing the face of a sleeping raccoon-dog. "Hey, it's that…"

"Hachi!" Miroku walked over to the raccoon-dog, who was snoring loudly. A sweat drop appeared on Miroku's head, he brought his foot back, kicking the raccoon dog hard.

"Ow! Wha! What's going on?" Hachi quickly got into a sitting position, seeing Miroku. "Oh, it's you Miroku."

"What are you doing here Hachi?" Miroku questioned.

"What did I look like I was doing? I was trying to sleep!" Miroku gave him a quick punch in the head.

"What did I say about raising your voice to me?" Miroku dusted his hands off. Sylis just shook his head while the monk and raccoon-dog continued to argue. Suddenly his ears twitched, making his head jolt in another direction. Sango saw this, looking at her half-demon friend.

"Sylis, what's wrong?" Sango recognized the look on his face. Something was near.

"Naraku." Inuyasha growled, looking at the clearing ahead. Everyone watched as a carriage appeared, Naraku hopped off of the driver's position. He laughed.

"Inuyasha, so you heard about my plans huh?" Only a smirk could be seen. Suddenly the side of the carriage opened up, the man with light purple hair jumped out. His restraints were broken, and the mask no longer covered his mouth. "Juromaru has enough power to take care of you." Suddenly, Juromaru sliced off Naraku's head, letting it fall to the ground. Only the evil laughing of Naraku remained, slowly fading. Sylis and Inuyasha both unsheathed their swords.

_What's with this guy?_ Inuyasha glared at him, as he only seemed to glare back. He quickly charged the creature, landing a punch with his free hand. Juromaru just landed on his hands and feet, staring at the half-demons. Inuyasha charged him again, but he suddenly felt a pain in his side, he grabbed his side, yelling in pain.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran to his side, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha felt a hole in his side, like something ran right through him.

"Your inners were delicious." A small creature with the head of Juromaru, a snake like body, and two arms that resemble scythes. He smiled, licking his lips. "My name is Kageromaru, and I live inside of Juromaru. He only obeys me." The little creature laughed.

"Thunder Saber!" Sylis' Twilight Blade came crashing down by Kageromaru. _Got him._As soon as the dust cleared, a shocked face overcame Sylis. _Damn, I missed._ He began to look around, his eyes carefully scanning the area while he held his sword in his right hand. While Sylis was searching for the smaller of the two creatures, Inuyasha returned to his feet.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled, hitting Juromaru with his Wind Scar, instantly killing him. He braced himself with Tetsuaiga, his gaze returning to Sylis. The fox half-demon kept dodging nothing, but slash marks kept appearing at his legs and arms. His blood was scattered around him, his legs and arms were coated with crimson. His ears twitched, as he continued to search around him.

"You're too slow." A voice said. Sylis began to turn around when Kageromaru appearing in front of Sylis' face, slashing the fox half-demon across the face, across both of his eyes. Sylis screamed out in pain, dropping his sword to the ground. Both of his hands quickly found their way to his eyes, gripping his head tightly. He fell to his knees, his face looking to the ground. Quickly, blood began to drip in between his fingers, falling to the ground and forming a pool of crimson. His breathing was very heavy, he almost fell forward, but he stopped himself by placing his right hand on the ground.

"Sylis! No!" Sango ran towards the injured fox half-demon, but he brought his hand up, telling her to stop. He brought his head up, blood covered his eyelids, continuing to drip down his face. He brought his left arm to his eyes, covering them.

_He is still near…_ Sylis continued to breathe heavily, his ears twitching. Suddenly his right hand jolted out, grabbing Kageromaru who appeared out of nowhere. Sylis' hand wrapped around both of Kageromaru's arms, so he couldn't attack.

"What?" Kageromaru had a look of shock on his face. "There is no what you could-" Kageromaru head was severed from its body by Sylis' left hand claws. Kageromaru's body became limp, Sylis threw it to the ground. Slowly, Sylis fell back, his right hand returning to his eyes. He began to gasp for air, his body generated a loud thud as it came in contact with the cold snow. Lilly and Sango ran towards him while Miroku, Shippo and Hachi ran to Inuyasha and Kagome to help them. Inuyasha was on his feet, leaning against Kagome for support. The others slowly made their way to Sylis, who was breathing heavily and growling.

"Sylis! You have to let me look at it!" Lilly said, trying to pry his right hand away from his face. She sat by his left arm, Sango knelt by his right arm. Sylis continued to growl, keeping his hand to his face, covering his eyes. Sango slowly placed her hand on his right hand. Sylis let out a small gasp, sniffing the air. He detected a calming scent, his growl subsided. Sango slowly pulled his right hand away from his face, holding it tightly in her own hands. She placed it in her lap, rubbing it slowly. Miroku quickly looked at Hachi.

"Hachi, we need to get to the nearest village."

"Right Master Miroku!" Hachi hit his chest, transforming into a giant, yellow blimp like creature. With the help of Kirara, Inuyasha and Sylis were lifted on to Hachi's back. Once they were airborne, Hachi headed for the nearest village. Kagome had already started wrapping up Inuyasha's stomach, while Lilly and Sango were still trying to deal with a stubborn Sylis. Sylis was in a sitting position, Sango holding him up while keeping a strong grip on his right hand. Sylis was still breathing heavily, his eyes still closed. Lilly took a damp cloth, wiping the blood away from his eyes, though it was replaced by fresh blood.

"Sylis, can you open your eyes?" Lilly said, a concern look on her face. Sylis growled, his eyelids twitching. Finally he slightly opened his eyelids, revealing his grey eyes. Lilly held up two fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"… Everything is black… I can't see." Sylis could feel the grip on his hand becoming tighter, Sango gasped softly.

"Sango, hold him still." Lilly brought a hand up to Sylis' eyes. He sniffed the hand, detecting Lilly's hand. "It's ok Sylis, I'm just going to try my spell." Lilly closed her eyes, her right hand began to glow light blue. "Ao Dall." The light quickly subsided. She opened her eyes, looking into Sylis'. "Ok, How about now?" Sylis' eyes moved, looking back and forth.

"It's not dark anymore, I can sense light… I still can't see…" Sylis closed his eyes, wiping away the blood with his left arm.

"Well it's a start… It might be a few days before your eyesight returns." Again, Lilly brought her hand up to his eyes. She glanced back at Kagome. "Kagome, could you help us?" Kagome nodded. She turned to Inuyasha, rubbing his back and speaking to him in whispers. She ran over, her medical supplies in hands. Lilly had finished casting an Ioc spell on Sylis, to stop the bleeding from the wound. "Wrap his eyes. We have to make sure it doesn't get infected." Slowly, Kagome took a long strip of bandage, wrapping it around Sylis' head many times. He sat there, unable to sense the light anymore. Sylis' breathing had calmed down, he slowly laid down, letting his body rest. The entire time, Sango sat by his side. Kagome and Lilly continued to treat the rest of his wounds.

* * *

Night had fallen at a small village. Miroku and Lilly spoke with some villagers, while the others waited by the village's front gate. Inuyasha had his red haori back on, hiding his bandages. He and Kagome stood by each other, Shippo in her arms. Sylis stood with the help of Sango, she supported most of his weight. Hachi and Kirara sat next to each other. They watched as Miroku bowed to the villagers, he and Lilly walking back to the others.

"They have agreed to give us shelter and food if we take care of a water demon that has been destroying their crops." Miroku said, coming to a stop.

"By the sound of it, it is something Miroku and I can handle." Lilly shrugged her shoulders, letting out a half smile. "Should be fun."

"For now, it would be best if turned in for the night." Miroku headed for the building that the villagers had prepared for them, with Lilly beside him. Inuyasha wasn't slowed down by his wounds, Kagome and Shippo followed him. Sylis pushed himself off of Sango's shoulder, slowly making his way to the same path. He began to stubble, but was caught by Sango. Sango whistled for Kirara, who transformed and ran up to the two. Kirara nuzzled her head under Sylis' left arm. Sylis, with the help of Sango and Kirara, made their way to the hut. Once inside, Sango slowly led a limping Sylis to an empty corner of the hut. The others had already prepared a bed spread for Sango, but she gave it up for Sylis.

"Sylis, lay down here, alright?" He did not say a word, but complied. Slowly he let his body fall against the soft material, Sango knelt down next to him. After a moment of silence, Sango stood up. "I should let you rest." Before she could move, Sylis lifted his head, his right hand reaching out to Sango. To him, he was reaching for something in pure darkness, his hand swayed back and forth until it touched the soft fabric of Sango's kimono.

"Please… Don't go…" Sylis' voice was soft, unlike his usual tone. A small smile came across her face, as well as a shade of red.

"Sylis…" She sat against the wall, Sylis' head in her lap. She slowly ran her fingers through his purple bangs, his hand held a tight grip on her kimono, as if he feared the world itself would disappear if he let go. Lilly and Kagome glanced over at the two.

_Weather she knows it or not. _Lilly let out a smile._ Sango is slowly helping him cope with the painful events in his past, heal his scars._ Kagome let out a soft giggle.

_Don't have that kind of relationship, Ha! Who is she trying to fool? It's obvious that Sango likes him._ Kagome and Lilly looked at each other, both smiling.

* * *

One by one, all the others fell into a deep sleep. Sango remained awake, petting Sylis' head. They had not moved since they had entered the hut.

_It's getting late… _Sango glanced towards the night sky, the stars shining brightly. Her gaze fell back on the sleeping half-demon in her lap.

"Sango." She was surprised by the sound of Sylis' voice, having no idea that he was awake.

"Sylis, you startled me." Sango took a deep breath.

"Sorry…" A silence fell upon them, Sango continued to pet Sylis. The peaceful moment lasted a long time. "Sango… About Kohaku… I'm sorry." Sango was taken back by the statement, but she kept listening. "I understand… what it is like to have little or no family left."

"Do you have any family left?" Sango's hand stopped, finding its way to his shoulder. Although his face remained the same and his eyes could not be seen, Sylis let out a feeling of darkness, loneliness.

"From what I know… No. My father is dead. My mother… I do not know her whereabouts, so she is most likely dead as well." Sango could feel her eyes tearing up, listening to Sylis' story.

"I'm so sorry." Sango's tear fell onto Sylis' cheek, he placed his hand on top of hers, giving it a soft squeeze.

"I've been alone since I was a child… I have accepted this. You don't need to feel sorry for my sake."

"Sylis, I've told you before." Sango laid down next to Sylis. "You're not alone." She rested her head against his chest, her fingered entwined in his hand. Sylis was surprised, at first he did nothing, but soon, his fingers entwined with hers. His free arm found its way around back. Sango closed her eyes, falling into a calm slumber. Sylis soon followed.

* * *

Miroku felt the warmth of the sun shining on his face. His eyes fluttered open, realizing it was already morning. With a yawn, he stood up and stretched his stiff body. He walked a few steps to Lilly who was still sleeping. His knelt down, and shook her shoulder.

"Lilly." He spoke in a whisper. The green haired mage stirred, rolling away from the monk.

"Just five more minutes…." Lilly smiled, enjoying the dream she was still in. Miroku let out a sigh, shaking her shoulder once again. Her eyes fluttered opened, seeing a man in black and purple robes in front of her. She blinked a few times. "Your hands better be where I can see them…" She looked at her shoulder where one of his hands resides and at his staff which was in the other. Her tired eyes gazed back up at the monk. "What do you need Miroku? Can't you see I'm," she let out a quick yawn, "trying to sleep?"

"I understand, but I felt it would be best if we took care of the demon as soon as possible." Lilly nodded, scratching her head and standing up. Miroku and Lilly left the hut very quietly, heading to the area where the water demon sightings had taken place. During their walk, Miroku stays close to Lilly, but his 'cursed hand' was on good behavior. He glanced over at the green haired mage. "Lilly, I've been meaning to ask you." She looked to her left.

"Yes Miroku?"

"You're healing powers… Are you a priestess by chance?"

"Yes, I guess you could say I am. Back in Temuair, I am a Priestess of Deoch." Miroku had a look of confusion on his face.

"Deoch?"

"It's a very long story to explain… Perhaps another time. As for my magic skills, I was trained in the art of both elemental and light magic. Light magic is what I specialize in. To you, it may seem more like 'Holy' magic." Lilly smiled, explaining about her skills.

"I see… Very interesting…"

* * *

The others were now awake. Sylis, Sango, Kirara and Shippo were sitting under a group of cherry blossom trees in the village, Hachi had made his escape after Miroku had left.. They listened to Inuyasha complaining about Miroku and Lilly taking so long while Kagome yelled at him about having patience.

"If I had went out there, I would have killed the damn demon and been back by now!" Inuyasha grunted.

"You're hurt! I wouldn't let you go out there!" Kagome yelled.

"I'm not weak like you humans are!"

"Sit boy!" Inuyasha was sent into the ground, his body in a crater. The others let out a sigh, watching Kagome storm off, Inuyasha following her after dusting himself off.

"Do they always fight like this?" The blindfolded Sylis asked.

"I'm afraid so…" Sango replied, petting the sleeping Kirara.

"Sometimes I think I act less childish then those two." Shippo said, his arms crossed. Sylis placed a hand on Shippo's head, roughing up his hair.

"Well, you're still a kid. Don't worry about it too much." A small smile appeared on Sylis' face, but vanished as soon as it appeared. "Enjoy your childhood, don't let it slip away." Sango quickly changed the subject.

"Sylis, your arm is probably healed up." Sango shifted closer to him, she slowly rolled up his right sleeve. "We can take these bandages off." Sango slowly unwrapped the bandages, revealing his healed arm. _Hmm… Only a few scars, it's healed prett-_ "Huh?" Sango stared at strange markings in Sylis' arm. _I've never noticed these before… They aren't scars, almost like body paint…_ The brown tattoos formed a triangle within an arrow on his shoulder, several zig zags on his upper arm. The exact same as the markings on the sheath of the Twilight Blade. "Sylis." His head turned towards Sango, sensing her presence. "What are these markings on your arm? They aren't scars."

"Markings? What do they look like?"

"They match the markings on your sheath." Sango looked up at Sylis. He let out a gasp, grabbing his head. "Sylis?"

_

* * *

An image appeared in his mind. A younger version of himself sat on a cold stone floor, chained to the walls of a damp cell. His body beaten, his eyes lifeless. The image changed quickly to the purple-haired youth surrounded by many figures in red cloaks and hoods. They chanted, while the half-demon cried in pain, marking his arm with odd symbols, the word "Chadul" could be heard many times. A dark aura overcame the boy's body, combining with him. The markings on his arms began to glow purple and black. The image suddenly ended._

* * *

Sylis was breathing heavily, the pain in his head slowly dissipating.

"Chadul…" Sylis said.

"Sylis, are you ok?" Shippo asked, poking him in the leg. Sylis shook his head, snapping out of his trance.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Sango placed her hand on his, which caught his attention.

"What do you mean?" A tone of confusion could be heard in his voice.

"I mentioned something about the markings on your arm, then you looked like you were in pain. You mentioned the word 'Chadul', do you know what that is?" Sango asked.

"I did? Hmm… Chadul…" Sylis thought deeply about what he was told. "I have no idea what that means… I've never heard of it before."

"Sylis, what of your past do you remember?" Sango looked at him. Suddenly he stood up, walking away from the others. "Sylis?" Sango stood up, running towards him.

"Don't ask." Sylis' voice was stern and anger. Sango stopped in her tracks, letting Sylis blindly walk away.

_Sylis…_

* * *

The water demon roared, bearing its razor sharp teeth at the monk and mage.

"If you don't mind Miroku." Lilly stepped forward, a small grin on her face. "I'll take it down." She held up her right hand in the air, pointing to the heavens. It began to glow red, a dark aura forming. "Ard Cradh!" She aimed her open palm towards the demon, the red aura disappeared from her hand and wrapped itself around the water serpent. The demon was entangled, unable to move. "Now for the finishing move." Lilly held her right hand out, glowing light blue. She formed a triangle with her hand movements, then brought her hand to her left shoulder in a fist. "Ard Athar!" She brought her hand into the air, her open palm facing the skies. Black clouds formed out of nowhere, followed by loud thunder. Many lightning bolts came down, striking the water demon until it was nothing but ashes. Miroku stared in amazement as the clouds cleared.

"That was amazing!" Miroku said, walking to Lilly.

"Do you really think so?" Lilly smiled, her face turning a light shade of pink. "It's not that good."

"Well I think it is." Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let's just say I am glad you are on our side." Lilly smiled, thought she knew the monk was going to do something else.

_Soon, he is going to make a big mistake…_ Miroku took his hand off her shoulder, turning away.

"We should probably head back." Miroku walked away. Lilly was left confused.

_Hmm, maybe I have misjudged him._ She smiled, following him back to the village.

* * *

Thanks to my reviewer…

**Atlantis-Rob: **Always leaving a review, Thanks again! Yeah I thought the talk between Kagome and Sango was good. I know, everyone always bashes Kikyo, but I can't help it! She is a total bitch! I hope you continue to read the story.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Stay tuned for the next chapter, _Dark Lore of Temuair._ Hope you like it!. 


	10. Dark Lore of Temuair

A/N: All I really have to type here is, I do not own Inuyasha! I also do not own Darkages, which I am using some names and stuff from! All Copyrights belong to their respective owners! I guess I'll just move on to the next chapter!

_

* * *

Previous Chapter… _

"Well I think it is." Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let's just say I am glad you are on our side." Lilly smiled, thought she knew the monk was going to do something else.

_Soon, he is going to make a big mistake…_ Miroku took his hand off her shoulder, turning away.

"We should probably head back." Miroku walked away. Lilly was left confused.

_Hmm, maybe I have misjudged him._ She smiled, following him back to the village.

* * *

Naraku stood, staring at strange inscriptions carved onto a cave wall. 

"Don't worry, the preparations are almost complete." His evil voice echoed throughout the cave. "Soon this world will be at the mercy of your dark powers!" Naraku laughed.

**

* * *

The Hearts of a Mortal and a Half-Demon **

_Chapter 9: Dark Lore of Temuair._

* * *

Two days had passed since Sylis and Inuyasha had received their injuries. Inuyasha was fully healed and impatience as always while Sylis still had the bandages around his head, much to his disliking. 

"Damn it all, I'm taking these damn bandages off!" Before Sylis could reach the bandages, Lilly slapped his hands away, causing him to growl.

"Sylis, calmed down! I know you don't like the bandages, but we can't risk it." Lilly sat down next to the furious half-demon. "In a couple more hours, we'll take them off." Sylis stood up, walking away from the group. "If you take those off, you're in big trouble!" Lilly yelled, knowing that he would hear her.

"Alright, alright!" Sylis growled angrily. He walked by Shippo, who looked up at him

"Shippo, go keep an eye on him." Lilly's voice had a tone of annoyance. Shippo nodded, following the angered half-demon.

"I sometimes wonder if he'll ever change…" Lilly looked at the others, who were staring at her. She let out a nervous laugh. "Sorry about that, heh heh…" They shrugged it off, forgetting about it for the time being. After a long moment of silence, Sango looked over at Lilly.

"Lilly, I wanted to ask you something." Sango said, Lilly looked over and nodded. "I was speaking with Sylis the other day, he mentioned a word… Chadul." A look of shock came over Lilly's face at the mention of that word. "But he had no idea what it meant. I was wondering if you knew anything." The group took notice of Lilly's reaction, she took a deep breath.

"Chadul… In Temuair, he is a very dark and evil entity. He is the being of darkness that counters the being of light, Danaan. Long ago, Danaan and Chadul waged war, but all the beings of Temuair banded together, defeating him in what was called the Three Day War." Everyone listened carefully, sensing the fear in Lilly's voice. "Long after that war, many lords came together to summon Chadul back to Temuair. But with his return, he began to conjure up dark creatures, these beings were named Dubhaimd. This started the Shadow Wars, which lasted many, many years. The dark forces of Chadul seemed to be close to triumph, but one of his sons, Deoch betrayed him. Because of this, the war was overturned, removing Chadul from our world once again."

"So this Chadul was destroyed for good?" Kagome asked. Lilly's expression remained unchanged.

"No one knows for sure. Some still believe that he is sealed in the fields of Astrid, where a large 8 point star symbol remains." Lilly took a deep breath, closing her eyes. When she opened them, the look of fear was gone.

"Kind of odd that this being has made such an impact and Sylis knows nothing of it…" Miroku said, rubbing his chin.

"Sylis… Does not remember much about his past, nor does he know much about Temuair's past. I believe, what ever the reason may be, he has forgotten almost everything." Lilly revealed a sad look on her face.

_Maybe..._ _He is like Kohaku…_ Sango's gaze fell to the earth, but something else took over her thoughts. _I wonder…_ Sango quickly glanced at Lilly, then back at the floor. _I'll bring it up later._ She stood up, leaving her Hiraikotsu where it was. "I'm going to check on him, for Shippo's sake." She began walking in the direction that Sylis and Shippo had headed. _Problem is… I have no idea where to look…_ An hour went by, Sango continued to search the forest. She had no luck finding the Sylis and Shippo, but she pushed on anyways.

* * *

One of Shippo's weeping mushrooms sat on a tree branch, jumping up and down. Suddenly, a kunai struck the mushroom, pinning it to the tree. It disappeared in a puff of smoke, the kunai left in the tree. 

"How do you do that Sylis?" The young fox demon looked at the older half-demon standing 50 feet away from the mushrooms. His bandage still acted like a blindfold. His right arm was fully extended towards the branch the mushroom was sitting on. He lowered his hand to his side, where a leather pouch of sorts was around his thigh. Many more kunai throwing knives were held there.

"I used my ears, locking on to the sound frequency. That way I know if I am attacking my target and not my friend." His hand slipped around another kunai, bringing his arm in to a ready position His ears twitched before he threw the kunai, impaling another weeping mushroom. Sylis readied another kunai to hit the final weeping mushroom, deep in concentration. His ears twitched again, but he didn't throw the kunai. _Sounded like a twig… _He stood still, his ears twitched one last time before he sniff the air. He returned the kunai to his pouch, his body now in a relaxed state. "Sango, you can come out now." He sat down on the grass, crossing his legs. Sango walked out from behind a tree, where she had been watching Sylis practicing. She walked over to Sylis, taking a seat next to him.

"I didn't know you were trained with kunai." Sango looked towards Shippo, giving him a dismissive wave. Shippo understood and nodded.

"I bet Kagome has some more candy, I'm going back." The little fox demon said right before he ran out of sight, leaving Sango and Sylis alone in the clearing. A calming silence overcame the clearing, only the sounds of the wind blowing through the branches of the trees.

"Sylis?" Sango broke the silence, looking towards the ground. "I would like to apologize." Sylis' ears twitched, his head titled in the direction of her voice. "I had no right to ask about your past… I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." The two remained silent. Suddenly, Sylis felt two hands touching the bandages around his head, they were Sango's. "What are you doing?"

"Taking the bandages off." Sango slowly began to unwrap the bandages covering his eyes.

_Well I won't complain about getting these damn things off._ Sylis sat quietly while Sango took care of the bandages. Once they were fully removed, Sylis' eyelids were still closed. Sango knelt in front of him.

"Sylis, you can open your eyes now." His eyelids twitched at the slightly, slowly opening and revealing his grey eyes. They looked to the left, than to the right. Finally they settled on Sango, his eyes looking into hers. _It's those mesmerizing eyes that I have longed to see…_ "Sylis, can you see?" Sylis nodded, his eyes returning to her gaze.

"Sango…" She continued to gaze at the purple-haired half-demon. "I don't know much about my past… I remember some moments of my youth, when I was wandering alone…" Sango listened carefully, not letting a word escape her ears. "I was hated by everyone, I was poorly mistreated. I would be run out by villagers, beaten by adults, no one would help me because of what I was, a half-demon. The same thing happened at every village. Though that changed… I remember waking up one morning, I was in a house. I was wrapped up because of my wounds… I remember a woman… She had long brown hair, her green eyes were… unusual, but they showed kindness."

"Who was she?"

"Her name…" Sylis sat in deep thought, his mind searching for an answer. "I don't remember her name… She took me in and taught me the art of being a rogue, she was my sensei."

(A/N: In the game of Darkages, a Rogue is a class that would be close to a thief. They are swift and mysterious. They use traps, daggers, throwing knives, "kunai", and shurikens. Their skill with the dagger is very deadly.)

Sylis let out a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head. "It was tough, but I trained till I collapsed at the end of each day. She'd disguise me so that she could bring me into villages. I don't remember how long I trained or where I was… I don't remember what techniques I was taught… I've only been able to recall a few of the basics."

_It sounds like he has been all over the place, yet he can't remember anything._ "When did you remember them?" Sango's curiosity overcame her.

"Meditation, dreams, sometimes it would just come to me…" Sylis clinched his right hand into a fist, landing a punch into the ground. "Damn it! Why is it I can't remember anything?" Sylis continued to ram his fist into the frozen earth. "My family! My past! My life! It's all a damn mystery to me!" His fist slowly came to a stop, resting on the snow. His body was trembling, his eyes were closed, his head hung low.

_Sylis..._ Sango's eyes began to tear up as she watched the young half-demon trembling. A motherly instinct took over as she reached out for him. Sylis' eyes opened wide when he felt something wrap around his waist, a wetness forming above his chest. He looked down to see Sango's arms embracing him, she was crying, her head buried in his chest. "You don't deserve to go through this… You promised to help me… I'm promising to help you." Strange feelings overcame Sylis, the need to protect her, not wanting to see her cry. He slowly wrapped his arms around the demon slayer, returning her embrace. The tears continued to flow down her face. "I promise… Together, we'll find a way to restore your memories." _Kagome's right… There is something there…_

"Thank you Sango… For being there for me…" They held each other in their arms, enjoying the comforting warmth. Neither of them noticed the movement in the bushes on the outside of the clearing. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Lilly watched the Sylis and Sango in the clearing. Inuyasha had a look of frustration on his face while Kagome and Lilly were smiling.

"See Inuyasha? I told you there was something between them." Kagome nudged the silver-haired half-demon. "They are such a cute couple."

"Feh, who cares?" Inuyasha stood up, walking away.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome stood up, following him. Lilly stood up as well, taking one final look at Sango and Sylis. She smiled, leaving the two to enjoy each other's presence.

* * *

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Kagome continued to follow him, until he stopped. He sniffed the air, letting out a deep sigh. He turned and faced Kagome, a smile on his face and his amber eyes gazing into her deep brown eyes. 

"Nothings wrong. I just wanted to spend some time with you, alone." He extended his arms, drawing the schoolgirl into a deep embrace. His chin rested on top of her head, nuzzling against her hair. He kissed her forehead, smiling at Kagome.

"Oh Inuyasha." She smiled, placing her soft lips against his. She rested her head against his chest. His presence made her feel warm and safe. "I love you."

"I love you too… Kagome." They held each other in a moment that could have lasted an eternity.

"You know Inuyasha, you've changed over the last few years." Inuyasha glanced down at the beautiful woman in his arms. "You might not show it in front of the others… but I can tell. You are much kinder than when we first met." Inuyasha smiled.

"Well… it's all because of you. If you weren't there… I probably would still be the same as I was back then." Inuyasha ran his claws through her hair, taking in her scent.

"Inuyasha… Don't ever change."

* * *

Miroku sat meditating in the presence of a coloring Shippo and a sleeping Kirara. Miroku opened his left eye, seeing Lilly approaching. 

"So you're back?" He quickly looked around. "Where are the others?"

"Sango and Sylis are spending some time alone."

"What about Inuyasha and Kagome?" Shippo asked, looking up from his drawing.

"What are you talking about? They are right h-" Lilly turned around to see that no one was following her. "Where did those two go off to?" Lilly scratched her head.

"They need time alone as well." Miroku stood up, his staff in hand. "We all must be in shape, both mentally and physically." Miroku walked over to the green-haired magic user. "Before you and Sylis had joined us, the rest of us have been traveling together. Although Inuyasha doesn't like to admit it or show it in front of the rest of us, he and Kagome care about each other deeply." The monk looked up into the sky. "When they are closer, Inuyasha seems to fight much better. Besides, it keeps our morel up when those two aren't yelling at each other." Miroku laughed, which soon infected Lilly. They both laughed for awhile, before it faded.

"Yeah, I've noticed those two, they seem to argue as much as a old married couple." Lilly said with a smile on her face. After awhile, silence again came over them.

"Lilly." She looked over at the monk. "Since we have the time, would you tell me more about yourself? About where you and Sylis are from. I am interested to learn about this… Temuair." Lilly smiled, taking a seat on a nearby fallen log. She patted down on a spot next to her, where Miroku took a seat.

"Where to begin… My home, Temuair…"

* * *

Thanks to:

**nettnett15pa: **I'm glad you like the story so far. I hope you continue to read.

**Member of Pheonix Rising!**: I'm glad you all have enjoyed the story. Thanks for all the advice, corrections, and suggestions you have posted on the forums.

* * *

A/N: Kinda short, I know but this was mainly a fluff chapter. The next chapter should be more story development. Stay tuned! 


	11. Showdown with Naraku

A/N: Ok, during the story I am going to use spells and such from Darkages. I will put what they stand for inside of ( ).

-As spoken-

**-As spoken by Chadul-**

_-Deep thought-_

_**-Thoughts of Chadul-**_

Enjoy the chapter!

_Previous Chapter…_

* * *

"Yeah, I've noticed those two, they seem to argue as much as an old married couple." Lilly said with a smile on her face. After awhile, silence again came over them.

"Lilly." She looked over at the monk. "Since we have the time, would you tell me more about yourself? About where you and Sylis are from. I am interested to learn about this… Temuair." Lilly smiled, taking a seat on a nearby fallen log. She patted down on a spot next to her, where Miroku took a seat.

"Where to begin… My home, Temuair…"

_

* * *

Sylis opened his eyes, seeing nothing but darkness._

"_Where am I? What's going on?" Suddenly, a bright light appeared before him. He protected his eyes from blinding him. Soon the light dimmed, revealing the form of a young woman with long black hair next to another. He stood taller than Sylis, the figure's hair was purple, spiked back into what appeared to be quills. He had ears that matched Sylis'. "What the hell is going on?"_

"_Greetings Sylis," The man spoke, his voice echoed throughout the darkness. "My name is Ragnaro. I bring a warning for you."_

"_Hello Sylis, my name is Yula." The woman spoke, her voice had a tone of care, filled with love. "I too bring a warning for you."_

"_Warning? What are you talking about?"_

"_The return of Chadul is at hand Sylis." Ragnaro said. "He is very powerful, more powerful than anything you have every faced before."_

"_Than I will just kill this Chadul. I have my powers and my sword."_

"_No." Yula shook her head. "You can not defeat him in your regular way of fighting. He will attack you from within. But you have the key to his defeat."_

"_What is it?"_

"_The Twilight Blade and Chadul are like a coin." Rangaro spoke, crossing his arms._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_They are two sides of a coin."_

"_What the hell are you talking about! Quit it with these riddles!" Sylis spoke out in anger. Soon the figures began to fade, the light began to dim, reverting back to the darkness. "No, don't go! You must tell me what you mean!" Suddenly another flash of light caught Sylis, blinding him._

Sylis opened his eyes, seeing that he was back at camp. Everyone was sleeping calmly. He closed his eyes, trying to get back to sleep.

**

* * *

The Hearts of a Mortal and a Half-Demon**

_Chapter 10: Showdown with Naraku, Revival of the Dark God._

* * *

A few months had gone by, spring had come to Japan. Trees were already in full bloom, and the ground was no longer covered in snow. This made traveling much easier. Morning finally came, Sylis was sleeping against a trunk of a tree while Kirara slept on his head and Shippo slept in his lap. Kagome giggled at the sight.

"Those 3 look so cute like that." Kagome said, as she was wrapping her sleeping bag up.

"I admit, they do." Lilly smiled. "Shippo has really grown fond of Sylis over the last few months, hasn't he?"

"Well Shippo is a fox demon and Sylis is part fox demon." Miroku looked up from his spot under a different tree. "It's natural for Shippo to look up to him."

"Don't forget Sylis protects Shippo from Inuyasha's beatings." Kagome said. "Shippo told me he sees Sylis as a big brother."

"Speaking of Inuyasha, where is he?" Miroku looked around, not seeing the silver-haired half-demon.

* * *

Inuyasha stood at the end of the forest, overlooking the city surrounded by mountains. He sniffed the air.

_So… We've finally made it… Will I… Will I be able to defeat Naraku?_ Inuyasha shook his head. _No… I can't think that. For all the pain he has caused me, my friends… I will defeat him._

"Inuyasha?" He turned his head around, seeing the raven-haired schoolgirl.

"Sorry… I was just thinking." Kagome nodded her head, walking over to him. She placed her hand in his, their fingers locked together.

"We'll defeat him, Inuyasha." She turned to him and smiled. His shining golden eyes met her brown eyes, then she gave Inuyasha a quick peck on the cheek. "The others are waiting. We should get going." He nodded. They turned around and began walking back to the others, holding each other's hand.

* * *

Once they had entered Kyoto, Inuyasha followed Naraku's scent as the others followed. Their search led them to the mountains that surrounded the village. They sat at the base of the mountain, preparing for battle. Kagome had her bow and arrows ready, Inuyasha and Sylis both had their swords sheathed, Miroku had many sutras concealed in his robes, Sango stood in her demon slayer armor, Lilly was well rested so she could cast magic, and Shippo was riding on Kirara's back. They were about to begin their climb of the mountain when Kagome stopped and turned around.

"I sense 2 jewel shards!" The others turned around as well, seeing a whirlwind coming towards them at lightning speed. The whirlwind stopped in front of the group, disappearing and revealing Koga.

"Hey Kagome." Koga waved. Inuyasha grunted at the sight of the wolf.

"Hi Koga." Kagome put up a smile.

"Inuyasha, you better have been taking care of my Kagome." The wolf demon looked over at Inuyasha.

"How many times do I have to tell you? She isn't your woman!"

"Shut up mutt!" Koga and Inuyasha began growling at each other.

"I don't have time for your crap." Sylis walked in between the two, not taking a second glance at either of the two.

"Just who the hell do you think you are!" Koga clinched his hand into a fist, shaking it at Sylis. The purple-haired half-demon did not respond, but kept walking. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Sylis stopped, sniffing the air.

"He is here." A mysterious fog began to form around the entire group, visibility was cut down drastically.

"So, you fools have finally shown up?" Naraku's voiced echoed throughout the area. A bright light appeared within the fog, blinding everyone.

* * *

Miroku opened his eyes, seeing the fog dissipating.

"Looks like it's clearing up." Miroku began to turn towards the others. "We shou-" He looked all around, seeing no one. "Inuyasha? Kagome? Lilly!" He looked at the path in front of him. _Looks like I have to follow the path… Hopefully they come together towards the end._ Miroku walked up the mountain path, his staff in hand, alert for any enemies that maybe be near.

* * *

Inuyasha moved his hand away from his eyes.

_The fog and light is gone._ "Alright, let's get going." Inuyasha looked around to find that he was alone. _Damn it all. "_Kagome!" He sniffed the air, quickly catching her scent. The half-demon sprinted up the mountain's path, following the scent. Moments later, he came across the schoolgirl readying her bow, shooting an arrow into the sky. She shot a small group of demons, their bodies dissolving in the air. "Kagome!" She turned around the see a red blur running towards her. She soon recognized the face of her half-demon.

"Inuyasha! What's going on? Where is everyone?" Kagome asked, worried for her friend's safety.

"I'm not sure. But it seems that Naraku separated us all. All we can do it continue down the path until we get to the summit of the mountain." Inuyasha knelt down, signaling Kagome to climb on his back.

"Right." She jumped on his back and they ran up the mountain's path.

* * *

Miroku swung his staff, destroying another worm demon.

_There are far too many… And those poisonous insects stop me from using my Wind Tunnel…_ Miroku looked at the demons surrounding him. _I don't have a choice, if I want to make it out of here in one piece… I'll have to risk using my Wind Tunnel._ Miroku began to unravel the prayer beads around his hand.

"Srad Gar!" (Fire All Enemies) All the demons surrounding Miroku began to burst into flames, their bodies turning into smoking ashes that were carried away by the wind. Miroku looked around to see his green-haired savior. "Don't go throwing you're life away on me Miroku." She smiled.

"Only for you, my dearest Lilly." Miroku took her hand in to his, holding it with a tight grip. Lilly pulled her hand away, continuing to walk up the mountain path.

"Miroku, let's go." Her cheeks had a light tint of red on them.

* * *

Sylis walked on the path, his blood covered sword in hand. Piles of dead demons lay on the ground. His eyes never wavered, as he slashed any demon that came near him with his sword.

_I don't have time for this. I have to find her, make sure she is safe. Then I will go for Naraku._ His walking pace began to go faster and faster, until he was sprinting up the mountain. He ran for many minutes, killing lesser demons on the way. He finally stopped when he saw a flash of lightning destroy a group of small demons. He ran towards the origin of the lightning, finding Lilly, Miroku, and Shippo. "Over here!" He called out, causing them all to turn.

"About time Sylis." Lilly said, waving towards him. "Have you seen the others?"

"No I haven't. We'll probably see them on the way. Let's keep moving." They all ran along the mountain path, destroying lesser demons as they came. After what seemed like an hour of running, they finally reached the summit of the mountain. Nothing was there.

"Something is here… I can feel it. But why can't we see anything?" Lilly wondered, scratching the back of her head.

"That's because there is a barrier." Everyone turned around to see Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Kirara. Inuyasha drew his Tetsuaiga, which began to glow red. "I'll take it down!" Inuyasha swung his massive sword at the air in front of him. All of a sudden, a castle appeared out of nowhere. A whirlwind flew past them.

"Thanks for opening the way mutt!" Koga yelled back, as he continued into Naraku's castle.

"Damn wolf!" Inuyasha was about to go chasing after him, when he felt many demons behind him. He turned around to see demons filling the skies. "Even with my Wind Scar, I can't destroy that many."

"My Wind Tunnel is useless, Naraku's insects are amongst the demons. Lilly, what about your magic?" Lilly shook her head slowly.

"I don't have enough mana to destroy that many in one shot."

"I guess Naraku will have to wait then. We'll be able to defeat them together." Sango said, getting ready to throw her Hiraikotsu

"We don't have time for this. You guys go ahead." Sylis steped in front of them all, sheathing his Twilight Blade.

"Sylis, what are you planning to do?" Sango began to walk towards him.

"Just go!" His head turned back, his eyes staring at Sango. But they did not show anger like Sango had expected, they showed care, a willingness to protect. She nodded as they all began to enter the castle. Sylis looked back at the demons flying towards him. _I don't have enough mana to use this spell… But I have to do it._

_**I will lend you my strength.**_

_What the? Who the hell are you?_

_**That is not important now. I will lend you my power.**_

_What's in it for you?_

_**I will benefit from your success.**_

_Alright then… Lend me your power!_ The voice laughed. Sylis' eyes suddenly began to glow purple. His fists now glowing with a purple aura. He spread his arms out wide, his palms now opened. "Mor Strioch Pian Gar!" (Dark Destruction) A black light surrounded the demons in flight and a pentagram appeared in the sky. They all began to scream in pain, their bodies began to burst into pieces, some disappearing all together. Soon the screams faded, the sky became clear again. Sylis fell to one knee, breathing heavily, his eyes returned to their normal color. "Damn…" With his remaining strength, Sylis began limping into the castle. Sango, ignoring the protest of Sylis, had stayed behind to keep an eye on him. She rushed to his add and together, they rejoined the others. Koga, as well as the rest of their group were waiting in the middle of the castle courtyard. Soon Naraku appeared, wearing a dark blue kimono instead of his white baboon suit.

"So, you fools have finally shown up?" Naraku's laugh echoed throughout the area. His eyes soon caught sight of the limping half-demon that Sango was helping carry. "Ah, Sylis you have shown as well? I saw what you did out there… Very impressive." Sylis growled, pushing himself off of Sango. He drew his sword, walking towards the Naraku. "I know all about you Sylis. Your past, the people you trained with, the dark secret within you." A grin grew on his face. "The death of your parents." Sylis' eyes grew wide with that remark. "That one I know personally."

"You bastard!" Sylis charged at Naraku, Twilight Blade in hand.

"All the preparations are complete… It's time for Chadul's release!" The strange markings on Sylis' arm began glowing, his sprinting slowed down until he stood, his sword falling from his hand. Sylis started laughing softly, growing to an insane laugh. He turned around, his eyes completely red. "Sylis, get the jewel shards from the girl and bring them to me." Sylis turned into a blur, appearing in front of the raven-haired girl. He quickly snatched all but 2 of the jewel shards from Kagome and dashed back to Naraku, tossing them to him. "Well done."

"No one touches my Kagome!" Koga created a whirlwind at his feet, throwing dust up into the air. When the dust died down, Sylis' hand held a firm grasp on Koga's head. Sylis slammed him into the ground, then threw him back to the others. Koga's body hit the dirt like a rag doll, he was knocked out cold.

"You see that power? That power will soon belong to me. Once I absorb Sylis into my body." Naraku laughed, everyone but Inuyasha had a look of fear in his or her eyes, Inuyasha growled angrily. Sylis began to laugh once again.

"Naraku…" Sylis turned and faced him. "You are a fool."

"What?" Sylis began walking towards Naraku, causing him to back up.

"Do you really think… **You can control me?**" Sylis' voice changed, to that of a much eviler one. Sylis jumped at Naraku, but he put up a barrier, stopping Sylis in mid air. A grin came on Naraku's face, but disappeared just as fast as Sylis' claw began forcing through his barrier. As soon as his claw came in contact, Naraku's body was ripped into millions of pieces, too small to reform. Naraku's right shoulder and head remained intact as they hit the ground. "**You fool Naraku. I thank you for releasing me… But now you die!**" Before Sylis could kill Naraku, his miasma appeared, covering up his escape.

_Damn… Chadul is too strong… Looks like I will have to use my back up plan. I will convince the teacher to kill the student._ Once the miasma cleared, all traces of Naraku were gone. Nothing was left. His castle disappeared, leaving only the others on the mountain's summit. Sylis turned and faced the others, quickly running to his sword and picking it up. He tossed it and the sheath in front of Sango.

"Take the sword! I understand the dream now! You must de…" Sylis grasped his right arm in pain. The glowing marks died down, his eyes changed to purple. "**Much better.**" Sylis vanished in a flash.

"No… Sylis." Sango fell to her knees, looking down at Sylis' Twilight Blade. She slowly placed her hands around the sword, holding it close to her. Silently, tears began to roll down her cheeks.

* * *

Thanking the reviews of.

**Atlantis-Rob:** Good to see you are back. I'm glad you like the last few chapters. I like Sylis as a rogue, but he is trained in other classes too. You'll see that soon.

**Phoenix Rising members:** Thanks for all the positive reviews on the forums. I hope you continue to read the story!

**Becky:** Thank you for editing my chapters when you get the chance. I make mistakes, what can I say? I love you with all my heart.

* * *

A/N: Oh, a twist! Well I know the battle between Naraku and Sylis was very short. The next chapter will bring another person in from Sylis' past. I hope you stay tuned! 


	12. Dark and Light Part 1

A/N: Let's see. What I just noticed is I think I have been referring Sango's hair color to a raven, almost black color. It is actually Dark brown. I will try my best to go back and change that within the old chapters. Sorry for the mistake . As always, I do not own Inuyasha or Darkages. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

- As spoken -

-**As Spoken by Chadul** –

- _Inner thoughts _-

­-**_Inner thoughts of Chadul _**–

_

* * *

Previous Chapter… _

_Damn… Chadul is too strong… Looks like I will have to use my back up plan. I will convince the teacher to kill the student._ Once the miasma cleared, all traces of Naraku were gone. Nothing was left. His castle disappeared, leaving only the others on the mountain's summit. Sylis turned and faced the others, quickly running to his sword and picking it up. He tossed it and the sheath in front of Sango.

"Take the sword! I understand the dream now! You must de…" Sylis grasped his right arm in pain. The glowing marks died down, his eyes changed to purple. "**Much better.**" Sylis vanished in a flash.

"No… Sylis." Sango fell to her knees, looking down at Sylis' Twilight Blade. She slowly placed her hands around the sword, holding it close to her. Silently, tears began to roll down her cheeks.

* * *

A young human woman sat underneath a tree within the East Woodlands. She had long, light brown hair that was tied into a pony tail. She had a quiver and red bow on the ground next to her. Her head was lowered and her eyes were shut, she appeared to be asleep. Slowly, she opened her eyelids, revealing emerald green eyes. 

"I can sense your presences." She stood up, her quiver over her shoulder and her bow in hand. "Show yourself." Naraku appeared before her, in his white baboon suit.

"The tales of your skills don't lie. You are impressive as they say." Naraku said.

"Flattery will get you no where. Tell me what you want." The woman demanded, readying her bow and arrow.

"A young man that you took under your wing in the past… He is a half-demon with purple hair." The woman's eye flinched slightly, she slowly lowered her bow.

"What of him?"

"Chadul has taken over his body and in his uncontrollable state, he murdered your friend Lilly." A look of shock and sadness overcame her face. "The Sylis you knew is gone, only his body remains, but it is inhabited by the dark being."

"…" The woman looked up, her eyes showed anger, but a deeper look would show deep sorrow. "I understand what I must do… Show me where he is."

**

* * *

The Heart of a Mortal and Half-Demon **

_Chapter 11: Battle of Dark and Light. Part 1_

* * *

Following any reported sighting of Sylis, Inuyasha and the others headed back to the east. 1 month has passed since the disappearance of Naraku and Sylis. Morale was low within their group, Sango had the worse case. She distanced herself from everyone, never letting go of Sylis' sword. Everyone else showed a common sadness, except Inuyasha who just grew more frustration from the entire situation. 

"Damn it. Moping around isn't getting us anywhere!" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled at him.

"He is out there somewhere. The more we sit around, the farther away he gets. We have to keep moving!" Kagome was about to stand up in protest, when Miroku stood.

"Inuyasha is right. We should keep moving while his trail is still fresh." Lilly, Kagome, and Shippo looked up at him. "I'm not sure what we will do when we find him, but perhaps we can suppress Chadul long enough for Sylis to tell us what to do." The monk looked down at Sango, who was not paying attention. "He said something about the sword… The problem is that it could be anything…" Miroku looked back up at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, as much as I agree with you, I think it would be best for everyone if we get some rest. We'll start out first thing in the morning."

"Keh, whatever." Inuyasha returned to the tree branch that he was sitting in. Kagome's eyes watched as the angered half-demon walked off. Her eyes soon fell upon Sango, whose expression had not change throughout the entire outburst. She felt bad for Sango. To Kagome, Sango was the best friend, and sister she never had. She would do anything to put a smile back on her face.

_Poor Sango…_ Kagome let out a yawn, lying down in her sleeping bag. _Maybe Miroku is right… I'm sure we'll have better luck tomorrow._ With that, she let her eyelids close, falling into a quiet slumber.

* * *

Morning came, as soon as everyone was ready, they continued the pursuit of Sylis. Lilly and Miroku walked together, finding support within the lecherous monk, as long as he kept his hand to himself. Inuyasha walked along side Kagome, who had Shippo walking besides her. Sango silently walked behind them, Kirara still riding on her shoulder. She held the Twilight Blade in her left hand, her grip never loosening. Their silent journey went for about an hour, until Inuyasha stopped, holding everyone back. He sniffed the air, while his eyes searched the area. 

"He's close by." Inuyasha said silently, everyone began to look as well. Suddenly a purple and blue blur ran in front of them. Sango's eyes were wide, as she began to run in the direction of the blur. A figure cut in front of her, following the blur as well. Getting a quick glimpse of the figure's face, it was a female with long brown hair that was tied back into a pony tail. Her green eyes shone like deep emeralds, they held a piercing feature to them, like the eyes of a hawk. Soon, she and the blur were gone, but Sango still pursuit, the others following her.

* * *

The woman continued to follow Chadul, chasing him down. 

(A/N: Remember, Chadul is in Sylis' body.)

_Naraku wasn't kidding when he said this isn't Sylis. He would never act like such a novice, I've trained him better than this._ She ran through the trees, barely making a noise when her feet made contact with the ground. Her moves were swift, moving at speeds that matched Chadul. _Either Chadul cannot control his body as well as he hopes, or Sylis has gotten much slower._ She looked around, noticing the tree truck she had marked with her dagger. _We are almost there, just a little bit further._ She continued the chase into a small path, where she ran by a small group of travelers. She moved too fast to notice any faces on them, except for one girl who seemed to be running after Chadul. She had long dark brown hair which flowed freely down her back. She carried a giant boomerang on her back and two swords, the sword in the girl's left hand caught her attention. _That sword… That's his sword, why does that girl have it?_ She ignored the girl for now and continued chasing Chadul. They soon reached a clearing, but before running into the clearing, the woman made a Dog, then Tiger hand seal. Soon afterwards, Chadul looked back.

"**Looks like I've finally lost that damn-**" He was cut off when the woman appeared in front of him. He quickly backed away from the woman. 15 feet away from the woman, Chadul stopped. He tried his best, but he couldn't move. **_What the hell is wrong with this body? I can't move!_** His body was completely numb, making him a sitting duck.

"Sylis would not have fallen into a Great Sleep Snare." (A trap which causes the enemies body to become numb, keeping them from moving.) "He also would have been aware of Shadow Figure." (Using a combination of their surroundings and swiftness, rogues can quickly get on the other side of their enemies. To their enemy, it looks like this disappear and reappear.) The woman readied her bow, aiming an arrow at Chadul's heart. "Now, release Sylis… Or perish." Chadul laughed.

"**You fool. Sylis is no more, his body has been consumed by darkness.**"

"I was afraid of that…" The woman pulled back on her bow string. She glared at her target, her eyes never wavering. "I'm sorry Sylis…" She released her arrow, shooting it straight at Chadul.

"Hiraikotsu!" A giant boomerang came from the edge of the forest, blocking the arrow and hitting the ground in between the woman and Chadul. The woman covered her eyes, to block and dirt from getting in. Feeling slowly came back to Chadul, he turned around to see were the boomerang had come from. He saw Sango running towards him, still in her kimono.

"Sango?" Sylis' eyes had reverted back to normal, just for a split second. But as soon as they had changed, they changed back. Chadul looked back, dust blanketed the vision of the woman. He quickly made his escape. After the dust cleared, the woman looked around, her target no where in sight.

"Damn it!" Her eyes fell upon Sango, whose head was hung low. "You!" She quickly ran up to Sango. "Why did you interfere? What connection do you have with Chadul?" Silence feel over the two, the woman's fists shaking with anger. "Answer me damn it!"

"Why did you run, Sylis?" Sango's voice was carried away by the wind, her words were inaudible.

"Don't mumble! Because of that dark being… My friend is dead… Why did you help him escape?"

"Britthamaru?" The light brown-haired woman quickly turned her head, her eyes fell on a green-haired girl in green robes standing amongst a four others.

"Lilly? You're alive?" A single tear rolled down her cheek, as she ran towards Lilly. "You're alive!" She grabbed Lilly's shoulders. "You are Lilly, aren't you? This isn't some horrible trick?"

"Yes, it is me." Lilly nodded. "Britt, what's going on? How did you get here?"

"A man in a white baboon suit came to the East Woodlands, he told me that Chadul had taken over Sylis and that Chadul had killed you. He then brought me deep into the East Woodlands, showing me a portal. After I stepped in, I ended up in this world, that a little over three weeks ago. I've been trying to track Sylis down ever since." Britt looked over at Lilly's new companions, who were waiting patiently. She also looked at Sango, whom was now sitting on the ground, a sad look filled her eyes as she held Sylis' sword tight to her chest. "Want to tell me what exactly is going on? Why are you traveling with these people?" Britt pointed to Sango. "Why does that girl have Sylis' sword." Lilly quickly looked back at the others.

"Take care of Sango, I'm going to explain everything to her." Lilly turned back to Britt, leading her away from everyone else. "This may take awhile, you I suggest you sit down." Lilly told Britt everything, what had happen to her and Sylis no many months ago that brought them to feudal Japan. When she was rescued by Sylis and the others, their hunt for Naraku, and their battle at Kyoto.

"I see…" Britt closed her eyes, taking in all she was just told. "That leaves one me with one more question. Why is the girl holding Sylis' sword? It seems like she doesn't want to let it go."

"Well…" Lilly glanced back at Sango, who was still on the ground. "For almost a year now, Sylis and I have been traveling with Inuyasha, Kagome and the others. During that time,Sylisand Sangohave fought side by side. When Sylis was injured, it was Sango that took care of him." Lilly looked at Britt. "From the times they have talked alone, I think it is safe to say that Sango has very strong feelings for Sylis."

"Talked alone?" Britt grinned, laughing slightly. "So you have been spying on them huh?" Lilly blushed slightly. "I never knew you were such the eavesdropper Lilly."

"Well… umm..."

"What a curious spy you are!" Britt began to laugh.

"Would you let me finish?" Lilly said, still somewhat flustered and upset.

"Alright…" Britt's laughing died down. "Sorry, please continue." Lilly cleared her throat before continuing.

"From Sango's reactions during the last month, I'm almost positive now."

"The poor girl…" Britt walked over to Sango, kneeling down next to her. "Sango…" Sango looked up, her grip on the Twilight Blade still tight. "I'm sorry... for before." Britt scratched the back of her head. "I guess I was just a little frustrated."

"Brown hair… Green eyes… You're Sylis' teacher… aren't you?" Sango's voice was very soft.

"Sylis' teacher?" Lilly questioned. Britt only smiled.

"Yes, you could say I am… I taught him everything he knows about being a rogue."

"You were the one that trained Sylis?" Lilly said, a tone of shock was heard in her voice. "Why didn't you ever tell me? Why didn't Sylis ever say something?" Britt looked back at Lilly.

"He doesn't remember…" Sango spoke up, looking at Lilly. "He remembers her face from long ago, but he didn't remember her name." Britthamaru nodded.

"Lilly, So much of Sylis' life is a mystery to him." Britt looked back at Lilly. "I don't know what happened, but he lost almost all of his memory along time ago."

"Would you three stop yakking and tell us what the hell is going on?" Inuyasha yelled from afar. Lilly sighed.

* * *

A/N: Due to requests, I am making these chapters shorter. Well, more like breaking them into parts. So stay tuned for Part 2! 

Thanks to the Reviewers!

As always, Becky, you continue to correct my grammar mistakes! Thanks ) Much love to ya!

Members of PR. Too many of you to list p Thanks for all the encouraging word! I won't let you guys down!

Atlantis-Rob Thanks again for all your reviews, you are my most loyal reviewer so far!

Keep up the reading!


	13. Dark and Light Part 2

- As spoken -

-**As Spoken by Chadul** –

- _Inner thoughts _-

­-**_Inner thoughts of Chadul _**–

**

* * *

The Heart of a Mortal and Half-Demon**

_Chapter 13: Battle of Dark and Light. Part 2_

**_

* * *

What the hell happened? I blacked out? Chadul sat on a boulder, letting his mind think deeply on the recent situation._**

_I guess you are not as strong as you thought._

**_Huh?_** Chadul closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was in a strange hallway. The stone walls had a strange mix of yellow and brown color. Torches lit the deep passageways of this ancient maze. Chadul walked up to a metal door, opening it slowly. He walked in, in front of him was Sylis, his ankles appeared to be chained to the wall by a dark aura. His hands were chained together by the same dark aura. "**That was you… How did you escape?**"

"I said it before." Sylis grinned. "You aren't as strong as you thought. Your control is getting weaker."

"**You little!**"

"Upset are we? It doesn't matter, I know how to stop you." Sylis laughed. "They just have to destroy the Twilight Blade."

"**You might, but your friends don't**. **Besides, this weapon is connected to both of us. If it is destroyed, than you go with it.**" Chadul turned to the door, opening it. Before he left, he turned to face Sylis one last time. "**I will have complete control soon, you will be eclipsed in darkness.**"

* * *

Nightfall had arrived, Britt and Inuyasha continued to search for Chadul. Sango, Lilly, and Kirara went with Britthamaru while Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo went with Inuyasha. Shippo walked along side Kagome.

"Kagome, do you think Sylis will be alright?" Shippo asked innocently. He looked up to him as an older brother, so he was worried about him.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." She looked down at the small fox demon. "We will be able to free him from Chadul's hold, I promise." She looked up to Inuyasha, who is leading the group. "Any luck Inuyasha?"

"His scent is weak… But it's there." Miroku nodded at Inuyasha's comment. They continued to follow the silver-haired half-demon.

* * *

Britthamaru led the group, Sango walking besides her, Lilly and Kirara, in her demon cat form, followed from behind. Britt looked over at the demon slayer, the Twilight Blade still in hand.

"Sango?" Britt spoke quietly.

"Huh?" Sango looked up Britt.

"Back there… You knew I was Sylis' teacher, did he talk to you about those memories?"

"Yes… He spoke of how you had taken him in when he was young, though he didn't remember it was you, or remember when it happened."

"I see." Silence fell upon the two once again. Britt smiled. "That happened about 5 years ago. I found him when I was hunting within Nobis Ruins. They are ancient ruins in Temuair, many strong creatures dwell there. I was surprised to find such a young child there." Britt let out a small laugh. "Then again, I'm younger than Sylis."

"You're younger than Sylis? But you taught him, and he said that you looked older." Sango said, shocked by Britt's statement.

"When I found him, he was only 14, I was 12 and a half." Britt laughed uncontrollably. "Believe it or not, Sylis was quite the small fry went I first met him. After I had trained him, he disappeared for a few years. I saw him again after he had saved Lilly from those goblins. Boy did he have one hell of a growth spurt. I would have never expected him to be as tall as he is today."

"Didn't he remember you?"

"I guess I must have recognized me. Something happened to him between the time I trained him and his reappearance."

"So Sylis is 20?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, that would be right. That would make me 18, and Lilly 17, almost 18." Britt looked at Sango curiously. "Why do you ask?"

"I..I was just curious." A light tint of red appeared on Sango's cheeks.

"Is that what it is?" Britt let out a small laugh. "I heard you and Sylis are a pretty good team when fighting together, I am looking forward to seeing you two battle as a team." A sad look came over Sango's face.

"But… Sylis is…"

"Sylis will be fine." Britt smiled. "He is so stubborn, he wouldn't let a creep like Chadul control his body." Sango smiled.

"Thanks." After a few hours of searching, Inuyasha's group and Britt's groups met in a large clearing. It was now 4 in the morning, the sun still hasn't risen.

"So I see you haven't had any luck either huh?" Lilly looked over at Inuyasha. He only shook his head. No more than a second later, Inuyasha sniffed the air, turning his head to the other side of the clearing. Chadul stood, a shadow like aura radiating around him.

"Chadul…" Britt glared at him, her bow ready. "You evil creature! Release Sylis now!"

"**Evil?**" Chadul shook his head. "**I am darkness, just because I am dark does not mean I am evil.**" Chadul sighed. "**It's rather annoying when people make such a stereotype**."

"Just shut up!" Sango glared at him angrily, her Hiraikotsu in hand. "Just give us back Sylis!"

"**Ah, the girl that has been holding the Twilight Blade for me… Sango right?**" Chadul ran in front of Sango, knocking her down and grabbing the Twilight Blade. Kirara caught Sango before she could hit the ground, Chadul jumped back to safety. He removed the sheath from the sword, throwing it to the ground. He held the sword up, pointing the tip to the sky. "**It's dark power, in my hand once again.**" A black aura began to wrap its self around the blade, the sword now lost all of its color, and was just black. The aura moved from the hilt of the sword, to Chadul's arm. Soon Chadul was nothing but a dark being, his pupils gone leaving only yellow eyes. Chadul let out an insane laugh. "**Now, you will all be consumed by the darkness!**" Everyone braced themselves for battle, all weapons drawn.

"Do you really think the darkness is that strong?" Sylis' voice appeared out of nowhere, everyone, including Chadul looked around for the source of the voice. "Don't make me laugh." A bright light shone from the middle of Chadul, blinding everyone in the area. When the light cleared, Sylis appeared down on his left knee, his back to Chadul. His right hand was against the ground, his head hung low. Slowly, he stood to his feet. He turned and faced Chadul. He wore the same clothes from before, but he now had a curved dagger on his right hip.

"Sylis?" Sango asked softly. Sylis turned his head just enough for his eyes to make contact with Sango's. He nodded. Sango stood up, Hiraikotsu in hand. "I'm fighting with you!" She ran towards him, only to be stopped by a strange barrier.

"Huh?" Sylis stood confused, not sure what stopped her.

"It's a barrier!" Miroku called out.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it!" Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsuaiga, a red aura now surrounded the sword. "Tetsuaiga!" He slashed at the air, thought the barrier was visible for a moment, it wasn't destroyed. He tried and tried against, but every attempt failed. Everyone was not trying to destroy the barrier. Chadul ignored the others, his full attention directed towards Sylis.

"**How did you escape?**"

"…" Sylis redirected his vision back at Chadul.

"**Oh well, it doesn't matter. I have this now.**"

"The Twilight Blade… A powerful sword infused with the power of darkness…" Sylis extended his right arm, his palm opened and facing Chadul. A bright light grew from within the Dark Blade that was now in Chadul's hand. It flew out at Sylis, landing in his opened hand. A sword identical, except for the missing runes, to the Twilight Blade appeared in Sylis' right hand. This blade shimmered with an unnatural glow. "As well as the power of light." Sylis stood in a fighting stance. "This ends now." Sylis charged at Chadul, slashing at his torso. Chadul quickly blocked with his sword, the two blades connected. The sound of metal clashing echoed throughout the area. As the others tried to break through the barrier, Sango watched the battle, a concerned look on her face. Chadul kicked the dirt, causing it to blinded Sylis temporarily. Chadul quickly disappeared into the ground, like a shadow. When his vision cleared, Sylis looked a round, his sword in front of him in a defensive position. His eyes glanced to the right as he quickly spun 180 degrees to the right. His sword blocked Chadul's at the last second. Quickly Sylis stepped back, slashing at Chadul again. This time, he connected a hit to Chadul's right leg, but Chadul spun and struck Sylis in the chest with the edge of the Dark Blade. Sylis endured his injury, he jumped back, getting good distance between him and Chadul. Sylis threw his sword at Chadul, aiming for his left shoulder. Reacting quickly, Chadul turned to the left, dodging the blade. He saw it come within an inch to his face. When it passed, he turned back to Sylis who had disappeared. Using his swiftness, Sylis had run around the other side of Chadul while he was dodging the sword. Sylis caught his sword and jumped at Chadul's back. By the time Chadul noticed this, it was too late to defend himself completely. He moved just enough to have just the tip of Sylis' sword graze his back. Chadul turned as soon as possible to face Sylis. The battle continued, both landing the same amount of hits on each other, though Chadul was not slowly down by his injuries. Both beings stood face to face. Sylis brought his sword back, ready to stab Chadul. When Sylis extended his sword at Chadul's chest, Chadul jumped, landing on the side of the blade. Chadul's body acted like a feather, his weight not effecting the sword's position. He took a step towards Sylis, planting his foot against Sylis' head. Sylis hit the ground like a rag doll, the Twilight Blade flew out of his hands, into the dark area of the forest. Sango watched in horror, as Sylis was now defenseless and injured.

"**Sylis…**" Chadul walked over to the half-demon, which was trying to get to his feet. Chadul took his blade, teasingly grazed Sylis' left arm. Sylis could feel the warm blood running down his cold arm, grabbing it in pain. "**Why do you still fight? Why not give in to the darkness?**"

"…"

"**Fool**." Chadul took jabbed the Dark Blade into Sylis' chest, piercing his right lung. Sylis screamed out in pain.

"Sylis!" Sango screamed, tears flowing down her cheeks. Sylis' eyes opened wide, as he slowly pushed himself up to a sitting position. Chadul walked up, kicking him back to the ground, planting his foot firmly onto Sylis' chest.

"**You could have true power Sylis. You would dominate every foe that comes across your path. That is what you want right?**"

"…" Sylis growled, bearing his fangs at Chadul.

"**Oh that's right, that's not what is important anymore…**" Chadul look over to Sylis' friends, who were still trying to bring down the barrier that prevented them from interfering with Sylis' and Chadul's fight. His eyes fell on Sango, who could only watch as Sylis was being killed in front of her. "**The demon slayer… Sango, she is what you want?**"

"Sango?"

"**Yes… Sango would be all yours… She would love you unconditionally for all eternity**."

"Love… me?"

"**That's right.**" Chadul extended his left hand to Sylis. "**Just give in to the darkness. Let it consume your heart and soul. Give your body to the darkness!**" Sylis slowly brought his right hand up. He hand reached out to Chadul, their hands inches away from each other. Sylis grinned.

"You talk too much." Sylis' sword reappeared in his hand, the blade driven through Chadul's body. The blade pierced the area of his chest where his heart would be. Sylis slowly made his way to his feet. His sword never leaving hit opponent's chest. Once he was on his feet, he placed both hands onto the hilt of his sword. He then forced the sword out of Chadul, exiting his, removing Chadul's left arm as well. Sylis then brought his sword behind his back, leaping into the air. "Deathblow!" As Sylis came down, Chadul brought his Dark Blade up to block. Sylis' attack came with such force, that it shattered Chadul's Dark blade, and sliced through Chadul.

"**To think… I perished… because I fell for a stupid con… Darkness always… exists Sylis…**" Chadul's body slowly faded, the shadow disappeared, leaving no trace.

"Light will be there… To destroy the darkness." The tip of the Twilight Blade fell to the earth as Sylis turned and faced the others.

"Sylis?" Sango slowly walked towards Sylis, not realizing that she had just by passed the barrier. It soon changed to a sprint.

"What the? She got through!" Shippo try to run through the barrier, only to run face first into the invisible wall. Shippo fell backwards onto the ground. "I guess it is still up…" Sylis took a few steps towards the others, his body beaten and bloody from the battle. But he stopped, the hilt of the Twilight Blade slipped out of his hand, but the blade disappeared before it hit the ground. Sylis fell to his knees, his body falling to the ground, but Sango ran up and caught him. She held his injured body in her arms, brushing his purple hair out of his face. Sylis opened his eyes, seeing nothing but darkness.

_The darkness... There is so much... _Soon, a figure began to appear… "Sango…"

"Yes Sylis, it's me. Don't worry, we'll get Lilly to heal you up, you're going to be fine."

"You're the only thing I can see right now… Everything else… is darkness…" Two more figures appeared, Yula and Ragnaro. _Who are you? I still don't know who you are… … … I see… So you truly are dead… Aren't you? … … Thank you… Mother, Father…_ Sylis reached under his shirt, pulling out a small necklace from around his neck. The pendant was a white glowing sphere, radiating in a bright unnatural light. "Here…" He took Sango's hand, placing the necklace in her palm, closing her hand. "It's called… an Omni Necklace. Hold on to it… for me… ok?" His eyes closed, a dark aura began to wrap itself around Sylis.

"Sylis!" The tears continued to flow down her cheeks, landing on Sylis' face. He opened his eyes slightly. "Please don't go… I love you…" She wrapped her arms around Sylis, a tight grip.

"Sango…" The dark aura completely covered his body. Soon, Sango felt a lot weigh missing from her lap. When the darkness faded, Sylis was gone.

* * *

The curved dagger and the sheath from the Twilight Blade were left on the mound of dirt. Sango sat there, sobbing for a long time. Lilly was crying as well, Miroku letting her cry on his shoulder. Inuyasha and Britt spoke about the recent events, while Kagome tried to help the small fox demon.

"I'll head back to Temuair… I'll have to let our leaders know what has happened…" Britt pulled out a small piece of black parchment paper. "This is a Mileth Song, it will bring me back to our world, though I only have one… So Lilly will…"

"Don't worry, we'll take care of her Britt." Inuyasha nodded. "Sylis was a good guy… He was a tough fighter… We will all miss him…"

* * *

A/N: Yep! Sylis is gone!

Thanks to, PR Members, again, too many to list! You guys rock.

Becky, as always, you are the best and I love you.

Inuyasha05, thanks for the great review! I am glad you are looking forward to this chapter so much. Don't worry, this isn't over, keep reading!


	14. Aftermath

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha or Darkages.

_

* * *

Previous Chapter… _

"I'll head back to Temuair… I'll have to let our leaders know what has happened…" Britt pulled out a small piece of black parchment paper. "This is a Mileth Song, it will bring me back to our world, though I only have one… So Lilly will…"

"Don't worry, we'll take care of her Britt." Inuyasha nodded. "Sylis was a good guy… He was a tough fighter… We will all miss him…"

**

* * *

The Heart of a Mortal and Half-Demon **

_Chapter 14: Aftermath._

* * *

A day had passed since the battle. Britt was getting ready to leave for Temuair, to report the recent events to the leaders of Phoenix Rising. Britt had all of her belongings, placing them on the ground. Everyone was present, except for Sango who was off on her own. Britt walked over to Sango, who was staring off into the sky. The Omni Necklace Sylis had given her, was around her neck but she held the pendant in her hand, close to her chest. 

"Sango." Sango turned and faced Britt, not letting go of the pendant. "I'm truly sorry… I was powerless to help Sylis…"

"It wasn't your fault. Besides, Sylis will come back…" Sango closed her eyes. "I'll be waiting for him…" Britt nodded.

"I'm heading back Sango… Good bye. Take care of yourself… ok?" Britt starting walking back to the others. _I wish that were true Sango…_ She walked up to the others, giving Lilly one last hug. "It's ok Lilly… It will be alright." Lilly nodded, her arms wrapped tightly around her friend. After they let go, Britt walked over to her bow and quiver, throwing them over her shoulder. She pulled the Mileth Song out from her pocket, giving everyone a final farewell. She opened the rolled up parchment, reading the words out loud. A light began to swirl around her, and then she was gone.

* * *

"Sesshomaru?" Rin walked beside the dog demon, now just a few inches shorter than him. "I've been wondering, where is Jaken? I haven't seen him for some time now." 

"Jaken…" Sesshomaru thinks back to a few days ago.

_"Lord Sesshomaru! Why aren't we going after Inuyasha? When are we going to find Naraku? Why are you still bringing that damn human girl with us?" Sesshomaru brought his claw up, striking Jaken down, the imp was completely destroyed._

"Jaken will no longer be with us…" Sesshomaru continued to walk, his face remained emotionless as usual.

"Oh." Rin shrugged off the thought. _He was getting annoying anyways._ Rin looked back over at Sesshomaru. "If you don't mind me asking, what will we do now?" Sesshomaru stopped, which both surprised Rin and caused her to stop as well.

"What will we do…" Sesshomaru spoke quietly to himself, his mind dwelling on the thought. "Rin?"

"Yes milord?"

"I've told you before… You need not call me that."

"Right." Rin bowed to him, her longer raven hair falling to the side of her head. "I am sorry."

"What would you like to do?" Sesshomaru looked at her.

"To be honest." Rin smiled, her eyes closed. "All I really want is to be with you." Sesshomaru walked up to Rin, staring at her.

"Is that all?" Rin nodded her head. "Then there is no problem." _Strange… What this human girl has done to me…_ Sesshomaru continued walking down the road.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru!" Rin bowed once again, than ran to catch up with him once again. She walked on his right side, smiling. _Sesshomaru is all I have in this world._ They walked down the road, Rin placed her hand into Sesshomaru's right hand. At first, Sesshomaru looked down at the girl in confusion, but after he saw her smile, he returned her grip. She rested her head against his arm. "Sesshomaru… I feel safe when I am near you." Sesshomaru smiled slightly.

"I am glad that I can provide that feeling for you Rin…"

* * *

A week had passed since the incident. Britthamaru had made it safely back to Temuair. Once there, she wrote messages and sent them by hawk to many other members of Phoenix Rising. Algiza in Loures, Nefriti on the continent Nihon, Sacravis in Suomi, Blue in Abel, and Ozneroli in Rucesion. All were informed about the recent events that had occurred. They were instructed to keep a look out for anyone going by the name of Naraku or anyone dressed in a white baboon pelt. They were also told to give the instructions to other guild members in their respective areas. The final letter was written to Brielle and Wamphire, only Britt was told of their location. 

Deep in the continent Medenia, there was a hut on the outskirts of Noam. Inside, a woman wearing a long orange dress, lined with a white and yellow trim. The dress covered the shoulders and the length covered to the knees. She appeared to be in her late 20's. She sat near a window, her long blonde hair flowing down her back. As she played her harp, it releases a calm soothing tune into the air. The notes were soon covered up by the cry of a hawk. The woman stood, placing her harp down as a hawk landed on the window sill. Attacked to its leg was a container with a note. She removed the note and gave the hawk a quick pet on the head.

_Dear Brielle and Wamphire,_

_I have sad news to report. I recently came in contact with a being named Naraku. He had told me that Sylis was taken over by Chadul. He brought me to another world, which I soon discovered that Sylis and Lilly have been there since they went missing. Chadul had indeed possessed Sylis, but it was through Naraku's doing. After hunting him down with the help of Lilly's and Sylis' companions from the other world, Sylis was able to separate himself from Chadul. A battle began between the two, and Sylis became victorious. Although Sylis won, he perished soon after the battle. I was unable to help him. I will be arriving in two months to speak with you about this in person. I will give you all the details when I arrive._

_Britthamaru._

"Oh dear…" A tear rolled down her cheek, staining the paper in her hand.

"Brielle! I'm back" A man with short, spiky white hair came walking into the room, also appearing to be in his late 20's. He wore white baggy short, light blue fingerless gauntlets, a red sleeveless shirt, and a green scarf/cape. He had a giant sword swung over his shoulder. He walked over to the woman, noticing the hawk. "Is that one of Britthamaru's hawks?"

"Wamphire… I'm afraid we have a problem"

* * *

The sun was rising over the horizon, Rin yawned as the sunlight hit her face. After rubbing her eyes, she stretched her arms. 

"Rin, did you sleep well?" Sesshomaru said, looking down on her.

"Yeah." Rin said with a smile. Sesshomaru extended his right arm to the girl, helping her to her feet. "The morning sun feels so warm! Well, shall we Sesshomaru?" He nodded, the two began walking down the path again. Soon after leaving, they came across a small cross in the dirt. At the base were an unusually curved dagger and a black sheath.

"Hmm…" Sesshomaru recognized the scent on the sheath, connecting it with the half-demon from Inuyasha's group. "I see…" Sesshomaru turned to the girl that was standing behind him. "Rin." She walked over, taking a look at the area. "This is a grave for that half-demon with the purple hair… The one that helped save you. Remember?"

"I remember." Rin bowed to the grave. "I hope that Inuyasha and the others will be alright. It must have been a very sad moment."

"Death is common…"

"Yes, but if it has a personal connection to you, then the pain is so strong…"

"Like if you died…"

"What was that Sesshomaru?" Although Rin heard what he said, she still couldn't believe it.

"Nothing Rin, pay no mind to it." Rin smiled, glad to hear him admit that he cared for her, even if he didn't want to say anything.

* * *

1 month later… 

Brielle stood in the kitchen, preparing lunch for Wamphire. She walked over to the window, watching as her husband trained.

"It sure has been awhile since Wamphire has had a student, let alone a sparing partner." She smiled, watching the two train. Most of the time it would just be their swords clashing, but everyone in awhile one of them would land a hit. "If they keep this up, I'm really going to use a lot of mana to heal them…" Brielle sighed, a look of annoyance on her face. "They really like making my job hard." Her attention turned to the clock that hung in the kitchen. "Three o'clock! They've been at it since six this morning!" She let out another big sigh. "I will never understand warriors and their obsession with training all the time." She turned her head back to the window, to see the two were no where in sight.

"Oh boy… That was exhausting." Wamphire came into the kitchen, his white hair soaked with sweat. "I tell ya, that kid even had a few surprises for an old guy like me. I can't believe he is that tough."

"Here." Brielle handed him a glass of water, which his eagerly accepted. "Where did your student go?"

"He wanted to go train more… I tell ya, he has got some reserve power I don't know about." Wamphire laughed, placing the now empty glass down on the table. Brielle smiled.

"Well you go take a shower, I'll have lunch ready for you two when you are done." Wamphire nodded, giving her a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room. "Boys will be boys I guess." Brielle went back to making lunch.

* * *

A/N: Yes, this chapter is somewhat short. 

Thanks to!

Becky, Same as always, the inspiration of my life.

PR Members, you guys rock!

Inuyasha05, You haven't left a review for the last chapter yet, but I am sure you will when you get the time to read it.

Atlanta-Rob, Same as above. Read and Leave a Review!

Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	15. Legends

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or Darkages. This has been edited to be the final chapter of the story! It will be longer than most, but it will rap up all the loose ends. For some reason, the line button isn't working in editing... So they will be replaced by &&&.

&&&_  
_

_Previous Chapter…_

"Here." Brielle handed him a glass of water, which his eagerly accepted. "Where did your student go?"

"He wanted to go train more… I tell ya, he has got some reserve power I don't know about." Wamphire laughed, placing the now empty glass down on the table. "He was even to surprise an old man like me with his moves." Brielle smiled.

"Well you go take a shower, I'll have lunch ready for you two when you are done." Wamphire nodded, giving her a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room. "Boys will be boys I guess." Brielle went back to making lunch.

Britt stood at the boats rail, staring off into the sea.

_It will be hard to talk to Brielle about this... _She let out a yawn, returning to the lower deck. _She will get so emotional… But I don't blame her._

&&&_  
_

**The Hearts of a Mortal and a Half-Demon**

_Chapter 15: Legends Reunite!_

&&&

A woman with long red hair, wearing a long red dress stood outside of the Gramail temple, on the outskirts of Loures. A man with neon yellow hair sat on the ground next to her. He wore an orange headband; he wore no shirt, only green pants and sandals.

"I still can't believe that Sylis is gone…" The red head let out a sigh while playing with her hair. "It's been so quiet around here without him, but… It was different when he was just away. Now… He won't ever come back." A sadden look over came her face.

"I understand Algiza… Sylis was… unique, but he was always there when we needed him."

Algiza's eyes glared with anger. "Sacravis, we must find this Naraku person…" She clenched her fist shut. "We must destroy him for causing such pain!"

Sacravis nodded.

&&&

The search for Naraku continued in both worlds. Inuyasha and the others had no luck in the Feudal Era; their plan was to return to Kaede's village, they would wait there until they hear of any word on Naraku. The trip back would take a few months. They were half way back, 2 months had already passed. During that time, Lilly had become less talkative; Sango had almost completely stopped talking. During the sunset, she would look out to the sky, as if she were waiting for a message or a sign.

Britt arrived at a small hut, walking in she looked around. No one was in sight.

"Brielle? Wamphire? It's me, Britt." Shrugging her shoulders, she tossed her bow and quiver on the floor, plopping down in a soft chair.

"Hi Britthamaru." Brielle walked in, smiling at the sight of Britt. "We received your letter." Brielle walked passed her, stopping at another doorway. "Wamphire is waiting in the other room, so if you'd follow me." Brielle headed through a doorway.

Britt followed. When she entered the room, she saw a table that Wamphire was sitting at. She watched at Brielle sat down, Britt took the seat closest to her.

"As I said in the letter, I cam to talk about Sylis' death." Britt closed her eyes, trying to hold back the sadness that they held.

"Yes… His passing was rather tragic." Wamphire's face held a very serious look, his eyes never wavering. "He had such a long life ahead of him…"

"He was such a kind hearted person…" Brielle did not hold back the tear that ran down her cheeks. "I'm sorry." Brielle let out a sniffle, brushing her blonde hair behind her ears.

Wamphire placed his hand on Brielle's, giving her comfort. His attention then turned to the archer sitting across from him. "Britthamaru, give us the details you spoke of."

"Alright." Britt nodded, leaning back in her chair. "I was confronted by Naraku when I was in the East Woodlands. He told me that Chadul had taken over Sylis' body. He then brought me to a portal deep within the East Woodlands. After I stepped through, I found myself in another world. After a month of tracking him, I found Sylis, or should I say Chadul. When I was about to finish him off, a girl stopped me with her giant boomerang. This distraction gave Chadul the time to make his escape."

Wamphire leaned in, his elbows on the table. "This girl that helped him escape… Who is she?" Wamp looked at Britt, his eyes seemed to pierce her, as if he were interrogating her.

"Her name is Sango." Britt couldn't help but shutter with Wamphire glaring at her like that. _That stare is really creepy._ "She is a demon slayer that was traveling with Sylis and Lilly." Britt continued naming off the other members of the group.

Brielle attempted to put on a fake smile. "That sure is an odd group of people."

Britt told the remainder of the story, the battle between Sylis and Chadul, and his passing.

"Hmm…" Wamphire closed his eyes, appearing deep in thought. Silence soon fell over the group, lasting several minutes. "The portal in the East Woodlands… Did you check it out after your return?"

"Yeah, but it was no longer there." The room fell silent once again, but it was the sound of footsteps from the other room, breaking the silence.

"Sorry, no luck." Entering through the door way was a man with short, messy red hair and a short, fuzzy mustache. He appeared to be in his early 20's, his physique was small, but slightly muscular. He wore an orange colored robe; the sleeves were baggy, running down to his wrist. A green piece of fabric ran from shoulder to should both in the front and back. A green robe continued underneath the orange robe, covering his knees. Finally he wore red boots, covered in a strange golden metal. "Sorry Briel-" His attention turned to the brown haired archer, a large smile appearing on his face. "Britt! You're here!" He ran up giving her a long hug.

Britt threw her arms around the red-haired man. Her grip growing ever tighter.

"Nefarus! When did you get here?"

Nefarus broke the hug, backing up a few steps. "I arrived a week ago, Brielle and Wamphire asked me to come so I could help them in some research."

Britt looked at Nefarus, Brielle, and Wamphire. "What kind of research are we talking about?"

&&&

"I'm going back to my home village, I need to visit my father…" Sango's eyes were looking at the ground, sadness covered her face.

"Sango…" Kagome reached out with her arm, placing her hand on Sango's shoulder. "I'll go with you."

Sango shook her head, putting up a fake smile. "That's alright Kagome, Kirara will be coming with me…" She quickly jumped on Kirara's back, as the cat demon leaped into the air. Sango and Kirara were soon out of sight from Kaede's village.

"We really should have gone with her." Kagome turned and faced the others, a sad look overcame her face. "So much has happened to her, and yet she has no one else to turn to anymore… Her brother, Kohaku is still missing, the rest of her family is dead, and now… Sylis is…" Kagome could no even finish her sentence.

"I know what you mean." Miroku was sitting on the ground, his eyes closed. He had been mediating before Sango left. "But I think she needs some time alone." Miroku opened his eyes, his attention turned to Kagome. "Even though the events happened 8 months ago, the memories are probably fresh in her mind."

"But Miroku…"

"I'm going to have to agree with Miroku." Lilly looked up at the schoolgirl. "Just give her some time alone." Lilly glared over at Miroku, her eyes like daggers. "I wish Miroku would have taken that hint a few months ago. That damned wandering hand of his."

Miroku cowered slightly at her glare.

"Will you idiots stop arguing!" Inuyasha growled, his anger now showing in his voice.

"Sit boy!"

Inuyasha was sent face first into the ground.

&&&

The sun was shining brightly on the exotic isle of Nihon. There were beautiful green palm trees and many other trees and plants everywhere. Walking along the beach was a beautiful young girl with medium length, white hair. It went down to the back of her neck, her bangs touched the tip of her nose but parted so that her blue eyes were not blocked by hair. She had a small pink flower in her hair. She wore a blue gown, the sleeves covered down to her elbow, the length of the gown ran down to her knees. She wore no shoes or boots, feeling the warm sand against the soles of her feet. A depressing look could be seen on her face as she walked the beach alone. She let out a soft sigh as she headed back to a small hut about a hundred yards away. Brushing aside the curtain door, she entered the hut, lying down on a small bed. After staring at the ceiling for a few minutes, she turned on her side. Leaning against the wall was a kodachi sword.

"The Nihon Fire Blade..." She let out another sigh, her eyes showed great sadness. _It was about 2 years ago that Sylis was presented that sword as a gift... _She let out a small giggle. _Because Sylis was so stubborn, he helped save us that day._ She stood up, walking over to a dresser. She picked up a small photograph of all the Phoenix Rising members that had gone to Nihon that year. Britt, Nefarus, Lilly, Brielle, Wamphire, along with many other members were there. Off to the side, looking as though he didn't want to be a part of the picture, was Sylis, his arms crossed. _Sylis isn't a mean person… He is just misunderstood…_

"Nefriti? Are you there?"

The woman turned to the doorway.

"Is that… _onii-san_?"

&&&

Sango and Kirara took a short break, landing in a small village near by. The town was being pestered by a demon, which Sango took care of free of charge. After resting up, she walked to a small bridge that made a path over a river in the town. She turned to see Kirara playing with the children of the village. Her attention soon turned to the claming sound of the water flowing down the river. She leaned over the side of the bridge, peering into the crystal blue water.

_It's been so long… Maybe he isn't coming back…_

"If you give in, the light will disappear."

Sango quickly turned around, finding the owner of the motherly voice she heard. A woman wearing a brown robe and hood, her eyes covered so it could not be seen. All that could be seen were small strains of black hair that fell out of the hood.

"What are you talking about?" Sango stood confused.

"The light that guides, it is fading, leaving only darkness." Another cloaked figure appeared, this time it was a man's voice. The figure walked up next to the woman.

"The light that guides?" Sango shook her head, gazing at the wooden floor of the bridge. "I don't understand…"

"Just let your light shine brightly." The woman said, a smile could be seen on her face.

"Excuse me."

Sango turned around to see a child of the village, Kirara was following her.

"Why are you talking to yourself?"

"What do you mean?" Sango smiled, turning back to face the cloaked figures. "I am talking to-" Sango's eyes widened, she frantically looked around for the man and woman. "Where did they go? They were just here…"

"No one was there, you've been talking to yourself for the past few minutes." The child said.

"What the hell is going on?" Sango asked herself, her eyes gazed out into nothing, a sense of confusion could be detected in her eyes.

&&&

Nightfall came, covering the sandy beach of Nihon in darkness. Inside Nefriti's hut, a light was still lit.

"The rest is up to him now..." She smiled as she looked up into the night sky, a few stars twinkling in the darkness. "_Onii-san_...May your light guide you safely."

&&&

Sango sat at a small lake, not to far away from her village. She wore her demon slayer uniform, her Hiraikotsu laying on the grass behind her.

"Hmm?" Her eyes glanced back at the sound of trees crashing to the south. She stood quickly, her Hiraikotsu in hand as she saw a large group of demons coming her way. "You damn demons..." She brought her arm back, preparing to throw the Hiraikotsu. "Just go to hell and leave me alone!" With a burst of anger, she whipped the giant boomerang at the demons. It ripped through many of them, causing others to advance with only half of their bodies left.

They began to surround the demon slayer, cutting off any chance of escape she had planned.

_Damn..._ She thought to herself as she sliced through an advancing centipede demon from behind. The demon numbers began to fall, but not without injuries being taken. Sango was thrown through the air, hitting the dirt like a rag doll by a giant ogre demon. She was now on the ground, her katana nowhere to be seen, but her Hiraikotsu was still in hand.

_I can't give up... I have to keep fighting!_ She thought to herself as she slowly rose to her feet. Just as she got into her fighting stance, she heard a loud splash from the lake behind her. Turning around to see what made the noise, she saw a figure raising from the water.

His back was facing her, all that could be seen was his short, spiky, blue hair. He wore clothes that were very familiar, a dark blue vest, a black shirt underneath. When he finally turned around, two features caught Sango's eyes, his gray eyes and his fox ears. A small smile appeared on his face as a familiar broadsword held in his left hand. He charged towards Sango and the demons, jumping in between them.

"S-Sylis!" Sango yelled, as a small tear began to form in her eye.

Sylis looked back, his new spiky hair barely covering one eye.

"Lets deal with these bastards first." A grin appeared on his face before he turned to face the demons. "We have plenty to talk about."

Sango nodded, rising to her feet with a new found power within.

"Right." Both charged the enemies head on.

&&&

Inuyasha and the others continued walking down the dirt road, heading in the direction of the demon slayer village.

"Lets just hurry up and get Sango, then we can continue hunting down Naraku." Inuyasha growled, frustrated as usual.

"Oh come on Inuyasha, we all know you are worried about Sango too." Kagome said with a smile on her face.

"Feh, whatever."

"How do you think she's doing?" Lilly asked Miroku, the two were following the others.

"Sango is a tough woman, but even she has her emotional limits."

Lilly nodded, turning her attention to the village ahead of her. "Looks like we here."

A small hut stood towards the center of the village, it was the only building that seemed stable throughout the area.

"Sango? It's us." Kagome called, her sweet voice was carried by the wind. They continued to walk as they sensed movement in the hut, shuffling could be heard. Just then Inuyasha stopped everyone, quickly drawing his Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Kagome asked, a slight tone of worry in her voice.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, detecting a familiar scent.

Suddenly, the hut exploded, debris flying through the air. A figure could been seen when the smoke cleared.

"Well, it's been along time Inuyasha."

"Naraku! Adamant Barrage!" The half demon wasted no time attacking his opponent. The shards of adamant pierced through Naraku's barrier, but he dodged them.

"I see you have improved since we last met."

"Shut up! Where is Sango!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sango? You'd have to ask the demons I sent after her a few hours ago. Hahaha!" Naraku laughed maliciously, but suddenly let a cry of pain out. He glared at the schoolgirl with the bow.

"This ends here Naraku! No more running!" Kagome yelled as she readied another arrow.

"I agree! Deo Searg Gar! (Holy Bolt)" Lilly cried out as a blast of holy light struck Naraku's body.

"Fools! Do you think you can beat me!" Naraku's human form exploded to a grotesque looking creature, multiple arms and tentacles everywhere. He was armed with blades that appeared like they were forged in the fires of hell themselves. Flying to his aid was his poisonous insects, making Miroku's Wind Tunnel useless. "Feel my wraith!" His tentacles lashed out at everyone in sight. Miroku struck the attacking tentacles with his staff while Lilly protected him and herself with her spells. Kagome continued to launch her arrows at Naraku; helping keep the few tentacles that got close to her at bay were Inuyasha and Shippo.

"Damn it all!" Inuyasha continued to strike down the tentacles and demons. "Enough of this, Wind Scar!" The beams of energy cleared an open path to Naraku, but it was soon filled with demons that were summoned by Naraku.

"They just keep coming!" Kagome cried out. "Oh no! I'm out of arrows!"

"Kagome! Look out!" Shippo cried as a demon headed straight at her.

"No! Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, running towards her.

"Dragon Strike…" A blast of blue lightning obliterated all of the remaining demons in the area, including the insects.

"What!" Naraku turned around to see the fierce dog demon, Sesshomaru.

"Time for your demise, Naraku." Sesshomaru calmly slashed Tokijin at Naraku.

"Even with your interference, you will not prevail!" Naraku swung one of his massive swords at Sesshomaru. He simply jumped on the blade, cutting off one his arms. Naraku screamed out in pain, striking Sesshomaru with one of his other arms. The dog demon was thrown to the ground, growling in anger. "I will kill you all! Starting with you!" Naraku threw out of the swords at Kagome, the blade was approaching her at sonic speed.

Before the blade could touch her, she and Shippo disappeared in a yellow flash. Kagome opened her eyes, shocked to see her rescuer.

"How have you been, Kagome?" Kohaku asked

"Kohaku! Kirara!" She cried. "Wait! Where is Sango!" She looked around as Kirara landed next to Lilly and Miroku.

"Hiraikotsu!" The giant boomerang struck Naraku, causing him the scream out in pain. The Hiraikotsu flew back to its wielder. "I'm right her Kagome." She said with a smile on her face.

"Damn you demon slayer! I'll kill you too!" He moved with the speed of lightning towards the demon slayer, but she refused to move, a grin on her face.

"Sango! Look out!" Lilly yelled. "Mor Dion Colmha! (Holy Protection : Allies)

Suddenly a bluish flash appeared in front of Sango, halting Naraku's movement with a sword.

"I won't let you touch her!" Sylis yelled, cutting Naraku deeply.

"Sylis!" Lilly cried, tears of joy flowing from her eyes.

"Sorry to worry ya." Sylis flashed his signature grin. "We'll talk after we finish this creep!" Sylis held his sword up, almost like a signal. "Let's hit them all at once."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Inuyasha grinned, holding his Tetsusaiga up. Adamant slowly engulfed the blade.

"Such a simply minded tactic…" Sesshomaru pointed his sword at Naraku.

"Kagome, use this as an arrow." Miroku broke his staff in half, handing her the make shift arrow. She nodded, readied the staff in her bow.

"Backlash Wave!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Dragon Strike." Sesshomaru said calmly, Tokijin glowing blue.

"Take this Naraku!" Kagome released her sacred arrow at her target.

"Assassin Strike!" Sylis yelled, slashing twice at Naraku.

"No! This can't be happening!" Naraku cried out as all 4 attacks hit him at once. A huge flash engulfed the entire area, blinding all. The light cleared after half a minute and everyone looked to where Naraku once stood. All that remained was a small portion of his humanoid form, decaying in front of their eyes. "How… could this have happened? How… was I beaten… by you?" His body turned to ash, blowing in the wind.

"Is it… finally over?" Kagome asked, as the rest of the bruised and beaten members gathered together. Sesshomaru left the battlefield, satisfied with the result of the battle.

"He is dead… There is no reason for me to stay." Sesshomaru disappeared from sight.

Miroku was found sitting on the ground, staring at his hand. He slowly unraveled the prayer beads around his cursed hand. He gasped loudly, catching everyone's attention.

"Miroku? What's wrong?" Shippo yelled, jumping up on his arm. "Your Wind Tunnel! It's gone!"

"So this means it's finally over…" Miroku said with a smile.

"Naraku has finally been destroyed… Wait! Kohaku!" Sango went running to the now collapsed boy.

"It's alright…" Lilly said, her breathing was very heavy, showing sign of her exhaustion from her healing spells. "The shard has been removed and his life is his own." She turned to Sango, a smile on her face.

"Thank you… Lilly." A tear rolled down her cheek.

&&&

A few days later…

"Well, were off." Kagome said with a smile. "We've still need to get the rest of the Jewel Shards, right Inuyasha?"

"Right, but that isn't the most important thing on my mind anymore." Inuyasha said, his cheeks tinted red.

"I'm coming too!" Shippo said as he jumped into Kagome's arms.

&&&

"Lilly…" Miroku walked up to the magic user of another world. "What will you do now? We found out Sylis is alive, he and Sango couldn't be happier."

"Well there is no reason for me to stay here any longer. I think it is time for me to go back to Temuair."

"Really? Such a pity…" Miroku said, a sly grin on his face. He soon earned a slap across the face.

&&&

"Kohaku, you are welcome to stay here if you'd like." Kaede said, a smile on her face.

"Thanks for the offer Kaede, but I think I will go to this other world the others have been talking about." Kohaku smiled. "It sounds interesting."

&&&

"There is a nice place I know of back home… I think you would like it." Sylis said, his hand in hers.

"My home was destroyed here… Perhaps traveling somewhere else wouldn't be that bad." Sango said with a smile, she stopped and turned to Sylis. "Finding a place for us…" Their face drew closer, their lips softly pressing against each other's.

&&&

Everyone went down their own path, though they promised that they would see each other again. Their roads would always stay linked, as well as their hearts.

&&&

Kagome: The Priestess of Modern Age – Inuyasha: Half Demon of Destiny

Inuyasha and Kagome continued their quest to complete the Sacred Jewel. Rumors say that they accomplished this goal and now live peacefully in Kaede's village. Their son takes after his father, but their daughter is just like her mother.

Shippo: The Famed Artist

After helping complete the Sacred Jewel, Shippo returned and lived in Kaede's village and was loved by all. With the help of the tools Kagome would bring from her time, Shippo became a great artist. When he grew older, he would often visit a certain thunder demon.

Lilly: The Gentle Bard

After the destruction of Naraku, Lilly returned to Temuair to pick up on her duties as Phoenix Rising Council. Lilly continues to live a happy life in the town of Suomi. She missed her new friends, but didn't miss the perverted acts of a certain monk.

Miroku: The Lecherous Monk

Miroku was saddened when the magic user he fell in love with went back to Temuair, but that didn't stop him from flirting and touching the butts of the women in Feudal Japan. He waits for her visit; the thought of seeing her again keeps his spirits up.

Sesshomaru: Son of the Honorable Ruler – Rin: The Innocent Wild Flower

He disappeared after the final showdown, but rumors say that he continues to wander the world. They say his respect for human life has changed due to his beloved Rin; their son takes after her father in demonic skills.

Kohaku: Chain and Sickle Master

Thanks to otherworldly magic, even though the Sacred Jewel Shard was removed, his life continued. He traveled to Temuair with the help of Lilly. He studied in the arts of Rogue and Warrior, making quite a name for himself as a demon slayer. His use of the Chain and Sickle helped create his legend in Temuair.

Sylis: The Twilight Fox – Sango: The Demon Slayer

Amidst the conflict, they fell in love. Sango was overjoyed by Sylis' return to Feudal Japan before the final showdown, never believing he had died. After Naraku's demise, they left Feudal Japan and made a home back in the other world. They now live on the island of Nihon, with the help of Sylis' adopted sister, Nefriti. They left their lives of searching for vengeance behind them and instead enjoyed the peace and quiet of Nihon with each other.

&&&

A/N: Yeah, I couldn't kill off my own character! Sorry again for the long no update! I felt that this story needed to be wrapped up and I didn't want to write a whole new chapter. If you want to know what happened to Sylis after the fight with Chadul, he did not die, well not completely. The dark side of him was finished, which sent him back to the world of Temuair. Due to part of him dying, that caused the hair color change, well that's my way of explaining it anyways. I am sure most of you guessed it; Wamphire was training him at the time, while the research was all to find a way for him to return to Feudal Japan.

Well that should be it, I am happy that you guys have all enjoyed the story, be sure to read my Naruto FanFic in progress, "Way of the Fox." Leave reviews for this story as well as my other stories!


End file.
